


Noir

by FortitudeSakura



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 55,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortitudeSakura/pseuds/FortitudeSakura
Summary: We wander through the darkness, alone and blind. That is, until we find each other and walk into the light together.Love blossoms in many different ways and at different times. It's beautiful any way you look at it.





	1. Coffee and Tea

 

“Sakura!” A sweet, feminine voice sing songed from the hallway. “Congrats!”

Sakura’s roommate Tenten bounced into their tiny living room, the widest grin on her face.

“Thanks, Tenten.” She smiled, looking up from her laptop over her shoulder.

“I got you something.” Tenten announced, leaning over the back the couch, dangling an envelope in her roommate’s face. “Something to celebrate you finally finding a job.”

“An internship.” Sakura corrected, as she took the envelope and opening it up.

“It’s a paid internship, that’s what counts!”

Tenten had gotten her a gift certificate to Serenitea House, a fancy tea house in the city. It was a really popular place because of how aesthetically pleasing everything was from the food to the decor and so she saw it a lot on Picstagram.

“Oh wow! You’re the best Tenten, thank you!” she said, hugging her roommate. “You wanna go tomorrow since it’s Saturday?”

“Sounds like a date.” Tenten said, winking mischievously.

“I’ll pick you up at 1.” Sakura laughed. “It’s not as if I have a better offer.”

“Rude!” Tenten pouted comically, hitting her roommate with a throw pillow. “I’ll have you know I’ll be the best date you’ve ever had.”

 

黑

 

The tea house was styled with traditional Japanese elements - wooden furnishing, panelled walls with linen pillows - as well as more modern design - their desserts and drinks were served on delightfully minimalist dinnerware. They had been seated by the window, where the lazy Saturday sun, made the small koi pond outside sparkle.

“So which company is the internship with again?” Tenten asked, peering inquisitively at her assorted tea jellies.

“Uchiha Enterprises. You know, I’m surprised I got the internship there since I’ve applied to nearly every single job in this city.” Sakura replied, taking a sip of her hojicha latte. Serenitea House really lived up to all the hype, the hojicha was divine.

“Well, since it’s a paid internship, we can finally stop eating like we’re broke students.” Tenten laughed.

Indeed, in the last 2 years they had lived together they really did eat like they only had $100 to feed the both of them, so much so that Tenten developed a signature instant ramen dish (which really was just ramen noodles stir fried with whatever she could scrounge up with a spicy sauce).

“You’ll still cook noodles for me though, right?”

“Of course, otherwise the only thing you’ll have for the entire day is a coffee and a muffin.” Tenten giggled. “Anyway, when do you start?”

“Monday. Which reminds me, do you have a blazer I could borrow?”

“You don’t have anything?”

Sakura shook her head. Between her job searches and meagre part time wage, she had only bought a single black sheath dress to wear to interviews.

Tenten thought for a moment. “I should have something. I’ll have to take it in though - you’re a lot smaller than I am.”

That was the benefit of having a friend that was a tailor - she could make anything fit you like a glove. Sakura had wide hips but wasn’t very tall, so she would often have to buy pants that were slightly larger resulting in extra pant length. Sakura also had the issue of a lot of clothing being too loose in the chest, much to her dismay. Over the years, Tenten had taken up many pant hems and taken in clothes that were too big or loose for Sakura.

Tenten herself shared Sakura’s pain with ill fitting, off the rack clothing, although her issues were attributed to  a generous chest and what she liked to refer to as Thundaga thighs (a result of playing too much Final Fantasy).

“Tenten?” a soft voice questioned.

Tenten jumped slightly and looked up to see a pretty, gentle faced girl with long silky black hair. Her lavender coloured cashmere sweater brought out small hint of lilac in her pale eyes and emphasized the slight purple lustre to her hair.

“H-Hinata! Hi!” Tenten said, rather started. “This is my roommate, Haruno Sakura.”

Sakura smiled and gave her a polite head bob.

“It’s been a while! Are you having tea here too?”

The girl called Hinata smiled softly, her pale purple eyes twinkling. “Oh um, kind of. I opened this tea house.”

“Really?” Sakura exclaimed, “The tea and desserts here are amazing!”

“Thank you. We also serve light meals too! Our chef, Koma-san is very talented. Please let me know when you’d like to try them - I’ll save a private room for you.” Hinata said earnestly, reaching into her expensive leather handbag and producing her business card. “Just send me a message or call me.”

“Thanks! We will!” Sakura said, waving as Hinata left the two girls to their tea.

She looked over the business card. ‘Hyuga Hinata’ was embossed on the heavy cream coloured card, her phone number just below her name. She opened her mouth to say something but Tenten looked like she was in a faraway place, her eyes glazed over with hints of reminiscence.

 

黑

 

Tenten had been able to dig up two blazers for Sakura later that night.

“Hey,” Sakura said slowly, as she stood in their tiny living room, her arms held out as Tenten continued to pin the blazer in various places. “How do you know Hyuga Hinata?”

She wasn’t sure is she should be asking, considering Tenten had remained rather quiet after their encounter with the pretty teahouse owner. However she also knew that Tenten was unusually frank and open about her feelings, something that Sakura loved about her friend. It made the usual passive-aggressive fights between females non-existent. 

“Oh, I knew her from when I was younger. She’s a cousin of my friend Neji.” Tenten replied thoughtfully. “There. Alright take it off and I’ll take it in. You do clothes other than that black dress you bought, right?”

Sakura handed the blazer over to her roommate.“Yeah, I have a couple of button downs and some work pants too.”

“Good. Need any of those altered while I’m at it?”

“No, you did those ones last time, remember? I don’t know how you don’t get sick of doing this, considering it’s what you do for work as well.”

Tenten shrugged as she sat down at her makeshift workstation (otherwise known as their dining table). “I don’t know. I didn’t want to be a tailor to begin with, but I guess I’m good at it and it just stuck. I like being good at something.” she said as she started ripping the seams of the blazer.

 

黑

 

The first week at Uchiha Enterprises did not go as she expected. She had been slightly nervous about the idea of having to get straight to work but it seemed as though the first week was purely for orientation and administrative matters.

After getting her photo taken and keycard printed, Sakura, along with a dozen other interns were given lengthy presentations from a Takaya-san from the Talent Acquisition Department (which was really just a fancy name for Human Resources) on how the Internship Program worked (a quarterly department rotation in order to best determine suitability beyond the program if the participant passed), various employee incentives (from discounted movie tickets, corporate discounts to the famous Employee Housing Program). Lunch had been generously catered for each day, even though there was supposedly a subsidised staff cafeteria.

At lunch, her fellow interns were discussing the many benefits of working here.

“So, did you guys apply for the Employee Housing thing?” a tall, dark haired guy name Shoichi  asked, tucking into his turkey and cranberry focaccia.

“No,” Hiromi sniffed, tossing her shiny golden hair over her shoulder as she picked at her salad with ladylike delicacy, “I don’t live far away enough to qualify.”

Takaya-san talked about the Employee Housing Scheme that morning. Apparently it was a new incentive that Uchiha Itachi had started to encourage applications from talented individuals that would not have otherwise applied due to location.

“That was the only reason why I applied.” Toshiro piped up, pushing his glasses up his nose. “This was the only company in Konoha I applied for. I had offers back in Suna from high profile companies, but ultimately the program was what convinced me.” he said rather haughtily.

Of all the interns, Toshiro was the one she liked the least. He was always humble bragging, talking about what other companies made him offers and how he graduated from University of Suna _magna cum laude_. If she had to endure another conversation of him and his IQ (“142, that’s genius territory.”) she’d punch him (or not, since it was technically physical assault and she’d get terminated).

After lunch and the inevitable lull of sleepiness that followed (too much good food can be a bad thing after all), they were given a “quick tour of the office” as Takaya-san put it.

The Uchiha Enterprise owned the land the building stood on and subsequently owned all 38 floors of said building. Takaya-san also noted that the Uchiha Enterprise also owned other various buildings, including a high rise and a small block of apartments that were used in the Employee Housing Program.

Most departments took up a single whole floor, while others took up several.  Some departments (mostly the marketing and creative departments) had surprisingly modern office concepts - open offices, bean bags, feature walls and even table tennis tables - while other floors were more traditional - cubicles, potted office plants and file boxes piled everywhere.

They all piled back into one of the 6 elevators after touring the sad cubicles of the Finance Department when Toshiro spoke up.

“So is the 38th floor, Uchiha Sasuke’s office?”

Takaya-san was looking rather annoyed as did everyone else. Toshiro kept commentating on almost everything as they toured the office. Hiromi and Ami gave him withering looks and shuffled away from him.

“It’s Director Uchiha to you.” snapped Takaya-san. Poor Takaya-san. She had been rather patient the entire time but even she had her limits. “But yes, 38th is the Director’s Office.” she said, swiping her keycard and pressing the ‘38’ button.

The rest of the interns started murmuring with interest.

“The man’s a proper genius. Not as brilliant as Uchiha Itachi, but still.” Shoichi said in awe.

Hiromi and Ami were giggling about how they had seen Director Uchiha on the cover of Konoha Business Review. Toshiro let out a little scoff, muttering under his breath how he too had won awards at his alma mater too.

Sakura didn’t know a thing about Director Uchiha. She had applied for the internship on a lark, received an interview invitation that day, interviewed the next and received the offer later on that afternoon. She had directed her research to the company itself and its subsidiaries, not the actual director himself and knew nothing other than his name.

The elevator doors opened with a gentle ‘ _ding!_ ’ and the interns were greeted by a beautiful lobby - dark marble floors and a wood panelled wall feature, the Uchiha Enterprise logo emblazoned upon it. An attractive woman was shuffling papers around at the reception desk, looking up as they exited the elevator.

“Hi Akane, I’m doing an office tour for our new interns.” Takaya-san gestured to their group, “Is the Director here?”

“He should be. I don’t have any appointments for him and I haven’t seen him leave.” Akane said with a warm smile.

“How’s his mood?” Takaya-san whispered.

“Well, Keiko didn’t get his coffee order wrong for once so I’d say it’s as good as you’ll get.” she said quietly, before pushing a few buttons on the phone. “Keiko? Let Director Uchiha know that the new interns are here taking their tour.”

“Uh… sure.”

 

黑

 

_Seriously, it’s not fucking difficult to get a damn coffee order correct._

Sasuke paced around in his office, the takeaway cup from Milk Grind in his hands. Getting Keiko to grab him his daily dose of caffeine was like playing Russian Roulette - you never knew which one she’d come back with. She’d come back with long blacks, short blacks, cappuccinos, flat whites (an Australian specialty that Milk Grind prides itself on), flavoured lattes. The list goes on. Once she came back with an iced latte (despite his request for a hot drink) and another time she came back with a hot chocolate (which didn’t even have caffeine in it!).

Kakashi probably thought it was funny, hiring him an executive assistant that couldn’t follow instructions. However he didn’t really have a legitimate reason to terminate Keiko’s employment. Even though Keiko seemed to be incapable of remembering his coffee order, she was doing the rest of her job to a reasonable level.

His intercom buzzed. _Speak of the devil_.

“Director, the new interns are here in the lobby. On their tour.” she drawled lazily.

“I’m busy Keiko. Give them my apologies, I’ll arrange another time to meet them.”

The intern program had been overhauled by his brother during his term as Director. No longer were interns delegated menial tasks like photocopying and fetching coffee, they were given actual work. His reasoning was that interns were an excellent way of finding untapped talent - how were we supposed find out if they were talented if all they’re made to do is stand guard at the photocopying machine? His brother also went out of his way to make sure that new employees were given tours of the office - including the executive floor.

While his brother may not have minded new employees poking around his office, he certainly did.

_He wasn’t Itachi. When would anyone get that?_

 

黑

 

Sakura had been put into a software development team as a business analyst. Her fellow interns were also doing business analyst work, including the insufferable Toshiro. The faint silver lining being was that he was in a different team which limited their interactions some.

Her work was challenging and her colleagues were all friendly and accommodating. On the whole, she had no complaints except for the frequency of the coffee runs mandated by the Team Leader. It also hadn’t helped that Sakura decided to get the coffee from a local coffee house called Milk Grind instead of Starbucks - the team loved the coffee so much that it was decided that it would fall on her shoulders to get coffee and snacks.

Still, they were a nice excuse to get some fresh air during the day (even if she got fresh air on an average of 3-4 times a day). This coffee run included 7 lattes (one regular without sugar, one regular with a single sugar, one with skim milk, two with almond milk, one caramel and one iced) and snacks. She had become quite adept at carrying all the coffees and snacks back to the office, a talent that she wasn’t sure if she should be proud of or not.

“What will it be this time, Sakura?” a roguish looking barista asked, leaning on the counter. When you come down for coffee runs multiple times a day, you make fast friends with the staff.

“Hi Kiba.” She rattled off the list and added a chai latte for herself. Kiba had convinced her to try a chai latte and was pleasantly surprised by the sweet spiciness and had been ordering them since. “Oh and I’ll take three of the chocolate chunk cookies, three almond croissants and two of the raspberry slices.”

“Woah, not watching the scale are you?” Kiba laughed with a wink.

“Not in the slightest.” she quipped back, grinning.

Sakura sat down at one of the tall tables while she waited for her gigantic order. Aside from the fresh air, she enjoyed watching the people at Milk Grind because you’d encounter a wide range of people, from caffeine deprived corporate slaves to ironic hipsters in flannel to hypebeasts flexing their new Keezys.

Her eyes fell squarely on one person though. A dark haired man, dressed smartly in a crisp white shirt, navy slacks and shoes the colour of cognac. His sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, showing off his forearms. His  side profile showed a high nose and a well defined jawline which gave way to-

_Is that a piercing?_

 His ear was pierced with a black flat button stud.

' _Damn’_ was the only thought that came into her head. Her eyes traced his face again. For a man he had surprisingly delicate features and yet, when you pieced it all together it was perfect in every masculine way.

“Here you are, mate. Latte with one sugar.” the Australian barista said, handing the tall dark haired stranger his drink. “See ya later.”

The handsome stranger raised his takeaway cup as a gesture of thanks.

Realising she had been staring just a second too long,  she averted her eyes away, fighting the blush that was rushing to her cheeks. She suddenly found much interest  in the bags of coffee beans for sale as the man walked past. She began to wonder about him - what did he do? Did he work in an office? Is he even from around here?

“Hey Sakura! I’ve got your order!” Kiba called out to her a few moments later.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Sakura startled, knocking over half the little bags of coffee beans on the shelf in her surprise.


	2. Ochazuke

She had hoped to see the dark haired stranger again. However among all her coffee runs, she never saw him again.

A few weeks later and 2 months into her first intern rotation, her Team Leader approaches her desk. 

“Hey Sakura, there’s a meeting with all the other team leads for the Hyperia 2 project. I’m supposed to take you with me.” he says, rather bluntly, as if it were a huge inconvenience to him. “As part of the intern program.” 

“Sure. Is there anything I need to prepare for it?” she asks, grabbing her notebook and pen. 

“Nah, you’re just there to observe or something.” 

With that, he shuffles back into his office (probably to play Solitaire on his computer or look up motorcycles as Sakura had caught him doing on multiple occasions). 

_ He didn’t even tell me when the meeting is.  _ Sakura realised. Rolling her eyes, she finds the calendar item on the team calendar. 

_ This afternoon? Way to give me a heads up.  _

She still hadn’t finished the scope work for one of the tickets she was working on and she also had a dozen tickets in her triage queue. Technically sorting through the triage was the duty of the Team Leader but she noticed that he had a propensity to ‘delegate’ those duties to her. In fact, if there was anything he could delegate, he would. 

At first she was happy to accept more responsibility, but in doing so she had opened a floodgate of other delegated duties on top of those coffee runs every few hours. However she wouldn’t back down from the challenge. It would make for a compelling case for Uchiha Enterprises to keep her on as a full time employee. 

She’s called to do one last coffee run before the meeting and walks with her Team Leader towards the meeting room. By the time they arrive at the meeting room, she could see all the other interns there already and she knows they were the last ones there. The Head of Talent Acquisition, Hatake Kakashi is also there, standing in the corner reading something. 

She received some side eye glances from her fellow interns (however only Toshiro maintained a smug, self assured smirk on his face) and joins them quietly at the back of the room while her Team Lead took a seat at the table. 

“Now that we’re all here. Let’s start.” a baritone voice says from the head of the table.

Sakura looks up from her notebook and her eyes widen with recognition.

_ The guy from Milk Grind!  _

“Before we begin - interns, this is Uchiha Sasuke, Director of Uchiha Enterprises and his executive assistant, Toshiba Keiko.” said Kakashi. Keiko gives them a quick wave without looking up from her laptop.

Sakura felt her face grow hot with the realisation that she had been checking out her boss’ boss. She thanked her lucky stars that he hadn’t spared her a glance that day, with all that ogling she was doing. That would have made for something awkward if he had called her out. 

Uchiha Sasuke was so much more than the handsome stranger from Milk Grind. He was calm and collected, listening intently to all the Team Leads and making his own comments and observations. There was no pussyfooting around - his comments were sharp and could almost be considered rude with the tone of voice he was using but they were all valid points to make. 

He never seemed to smile, even if the ideas presented were good, he would simply acknowledge it with a nod and a curt “Okay.”.  

After all the ideas were pitched, Director Uchiha leans back in his seat, arms folded across his broad chest, a frown maring his handsome face. 

“All of these ideas are good, but they don’t solve the problem of our clients leaving us while the development of Hyperia 2 is underway.” 

Tension hung thick in the air. The Team Leads were at a loss. The meeting was to propose solutions in order to prevent clients from not renewing their licence to Hyperia. They had been working on Hyperia 2, it’s successor but troubles in development meant that deadlines had to be pushed back. Hyperia was outdated by current standards and a few clients had opted not to renew their licence as there were other software solutions that were more modern. At least, that’s what Sakura had gathered from the reports she had read.

“Anyone?” 

She looks over at her fellow interns, who were all staring at each other blankly. 

Sakura did have an idea but it was more like the application of theory they fed you in university than an actual workable solution. Nonetheless, it wouldn’t hurt right? It made sense in theory. 

“Um,” she says, her voice catching in her dry throat. “User involvement.”

No one moves. 

Director Uchiha raises an eyebrow. 

_ Oh god oh god oh god. That’s it. I’m totally done. I’m going to get the ‘know your place’ lecture. I’m toast  Burnt toast. _

“Go on.” he says quietly, inviting her to explain further.

“Well in the interim we could dedicate a team to provide ongoing support for our users as well as develop some new features for Hyperia.”

“You mean Hyperia 2?” asks one Team Lead.

“No. For the original Hyperia. We conduct user tests to gauge what our users like and dislike about Hyperia and what features they’d think would be valuable. We can conduct user acceptance testing and those new features can then be incorporated into Hyperia 2 which might make the transition easier.” she says slowly. “We buy ourselves time and also appeal to our users directly. They get perceived value because we’re listening to what they want which gives them an incentive to stay with us. We could also offer them opportunities to beta test Hyperia 2 because they would have the best idea of how a user wants to utilise the software.”

“You sound like you’re reciting a textbook.” Director Uchiha says. 

The interns and Team Leads at the table snicker. She felt her face go red and her eyes burn.

“But.”

Silence fell over the room in an instant. Even Keiko stopped typing (or from what Sakura could tell from the reflection of the window she’s sitting in front of, browsing for shoes).

“It was a good idea.” 

She looks up to see him smirk. Her heart feels like it wants to leap out of her chest with pride.

“What’s your name?”

“Haruno Sakura.”

“Who’s your Team Lead?” 

“That’d be me.” her Team Lead says gruffly. 

The Director narrows his eyes and if she isn’t mistaken, there’s a hint of contempt. “Keiko, did you write that down?”

“Huh? That part with user acceptance testing and Hyperia? Yeah.” she says. Keiko had gotten so bored during the meeting that she was slouching in her chair. 

Director Uchiha shoots her a look before giving a subtle eye roll. “Alright, that should be it for now.” 

They all file out of the room, separating as they head back to their own offices. Her Team Lead is really taking his own sweet time getting his papers in order. She decides to wait around for him outside the meeting room - it was the polite thing to do, right?

When he finally comes out of the meeting room, his hand finds her elbow.

“Come here.” her Team Lead growls at her as his grip tightens rather painfully. Sakura is marched over around the corner into the lobby. . 

“I know what you’re trying to do you, you conniving little bitch.” he snaps. 

“What?” Sakura asks, feeling both perplexed and angry by the sudden insult.

“You should have shared that  little idea of yours with me before the meeting. What did you expect to achieve by humiliating me?”

“Nothing! It was just something I thought of in the moment. I didn’t even know what the meeting was about until it started.” Sakura says, trying to keep her voice as even as she possibly can. It’s hard considering her Team Lead’s grip on her elbow is painfully hard now. She tries pulling away but it only makes him hold on tighter. 

“Don’t forget, I’m the one who writes your intern review.” he snarls, finally letting go. “Now go get me some coffee.”

 

黑

 

“Keiko, go write up the minutes of that meeting and find out which organizations that use Hyperia would be best for user testing.” Sasuke says as the Team Leads and interns head out of the meeting room. Keiko nods and leaves.

“Hmm, and to think we almost didn’t hire her.” Kakashi muses quietly.

“That intern?” Sasuke asks, immediately interested. “With the _ pink _ hair?”

She had been quite an interesting intern indeed. Not once in a meeting did an intern ever speak up - they were all either too scared to contribute or their heads were filled with cotton candy and not much else. He also doesn’t remember any other intern with such shockingly pink hair either. The dress code was business professional and having hair that colour was certainly not part of the dress code. 

“Yes, and before you ask, yes apparently her hair is naturally pink. She even sent us baby pictures to prove it.” Kakashi says chuckling as they turned the corner towards the elevator lobby. “They’re quite adorable.”

Suddenly, Sasuke’s arm flies out and hits him in the chest.

Sasuke hears hushed, harsh whispers from the elevator lobby. It’s undeniably the intern and her useless Team Lead.

_ “You should have shared that  little idea of yours with me before the meeting. What did you expect to achieve my humiliating me?” _

_ “Nothing! It was just something I thought of in the moment. I didn’t even know what the meeting was about until it started.” _

_ “Don’t forget, I’m the one who writes your intern review. Now go get me some coffee.” _

They listen for the tell tale elevator ‘ _ Ding! _ ’, the shuffle of feet and the closing of the elevator door. 

“Get me a file on her.” 

“Sure, I can get Takaya to email you her personnel file.”

“No, I want you to compile a dossier.”

Kakashi raises an eyebrow. Never once in his time at Uchiha Enterprises has Sasuke ever asked him to compile a dossier. Sure, he had once worked as a private investigator (searching for cheating spouses and the like) and it’s what compelled Uchiha Itachi to hire him (aside from his friendship with Namikaze Minato who was familiar with the Uchihas), however Sasuke had never once asked him to utilize this set of skills. 

 

黑

 

A few days later, Kakashi puts a manila folder on his desk. 

“There’s not a lot to her.” Kakashi says, pulling out a book - Icha Icha Paradise.

“Seriously?” Sasuke gives him a withering look. Kakashi was fairly shameless about his love affair with the  _ Icha Icha  _ erotic novel series and would openly read everywhere - in restaurants, in meetings, right in front of his employer. According to Kakashi, Jiraiya is a genius writer. 

“I want to finish the good part before I have to check up on Ponyu.” Kakashi shrugs. 

Sasuke wants to point out that he had read that particular  _ Icha Icha  _ novel already (Kakashi also likes to re-read). Annoyingly enough as well, Kakashi also made a special agreement with Itachi that he could take off early to care for his rescue dogs and work from home instead. Kakashi has been taking more time off than usual because his newest rescue, a goofy dalmatian called Ponzu, was a bit of a handful. 

His intercom buzzes and he hears Keiko clear her throat. 

“Uzumaki Naruto wants to know if you’re still on for lunch.” 

“Why on earth did you hire Keiko?” Sasuke snaps at Kakashi. 

“A lesson in patience, my dear Sasuke.” Kakashi’s eyes twinkle in amusement and Sasuke knows that he’s smiling underneath that facemask he likes to wear so much. 

Sasuke glances at his watch -  “Yeah, tell the dobe I’ll be at the usual place at 12:30pm.”

 

黑

 

Foolishly, he brings the file out to lunch with him with the intention of looking through it after. 

He sees his best friend outside the ramen bar, his loosed orange tie standing out. 

“Oi,  _ teme _ !” Naruto calls out as he spots him on the street. “Whatcha got there?”

Sasuke decides to sidestep the topic - not that he’s trying to hide anything from Naruto but he’d rather not have to endure Naruto’s idiotic looks. 

It’s not a very kind thing to say about your best friend but it’s because Naruto is his best friend that he feels at liberty to think these things. (Although you’d never hear Sasuke admit that without Naruto, his life would be rather dull and sometimes the dobe’s idiot tendencies can be endearing). 

“It’s nothing. Let’s go.”

Their usual haunt is a ramen bar - Ichiraku’s. It’s a hidden gem of a place in one of the side alleys of the city. There’s barely any room to swing a cat but it serves the best ramen and Naruto is one of Ichiraku’s best customers. They even named a menu item after him - tonkotsu ramen with all the toppings and an extra serving of meat, otherwise known as the Naruto special.

“So, are you going home for Itachi’s birthday?” Naruto asks between large slurps.

“Yeah, I’d never hear the end of it from Izumi or Shisui if I didn’t.” he replies, taking another big mouthful of ramen. While he didn’t share the same kind of intense affection for ramen that Naruto does, he could certainly appreciate how good Ichiraku makes it. 

“Oooooh. Who’s  _ this _ ? She’s kinda cute.” Naruto said. Sasuke had been so busy savouring his lunch that he hadn’t noticed Naruto reach for the manila folder he brought out. 

“What the fuck? Hey!” Sasuke snatches the folder out of Naruto’s hands. “Need I remind you that you’re engaged?” 

Naruto laughs. “Oh yeah I forgot to ask you but you’ll be my best man at the wedding right? I just assumed but Hina-chan told me to make sure.”

Sasuke rolls his eyes at Naruto. “I’d be offended if I wasn’t,  _ usuratonkachi _ .”  

“Alright good.” 

 

黑

 

He heads to Milk Grind before returning to the office. He comes down when he can because of Keiko’s inability to remember is damn coffee order (which is weird considering Keiko wasn’t stupid by any means. He suspects she does it on purpose just to piss him off).

He finds an armchair in the corner and finally goes through the dossier Kakashi had compiled for him.

There are some baby pictures - indeed proving that Haruno Sakura was born with this abnormal strawberry milk coloured hair. He learns that she had graduated from Konoha University and attended with a scholarship.  _ Clever girl _ . The only other employment she had before the internship was at Lucky Sevens - a small diner near the university.  _ Independent girl _ . She lived in an apartment in a rather shady area of Konoha with a roommate - Tenten Wu. Most likely due to the lack of finances and how cheap the rent is. Aside from the academic transcripts, there really wasn’t a whole lot more to Haruno Sakura. 

There were also some notes from when Sakura was being interviewed for the internship. She had answered the questions reasonably well and she was a well qualified candidate. Scribbled at the bottom on the notes there was the word ‘ _ Hair?!’ _ .

“Hey Sakura! What is this, your third run today?” 

His ears perk up at the sound of her name being mentioned. Sure enough, at the counter was the pink-haired intern. 

“Yeah, I have to go drop off his dry cleaning too.” she complains, “I still haven’t finished all the work he gave me yet either.”

“Man, he’s running you like a slave.” 

“Tell me about it. I just hope whoever I have to work under next is better. Anyway, see you later!”

He frowns.  _ Why the hell are interns running around like personal assistants?  _

He pulls out his phone and sends a text to Kakashi.

_ I want you find Keiko another position. _

_ Where? _

_ Anywhere. Wherever she wants. Put Haruno Sakura on as my EA when the interns change teams.  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought!


	3. Fork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Promotions", the ghost of past loves and family come to visit.

  **SAI:** _When are you coming back to Konoha?_

 **INO:** _august :) i can’t wait to see you_

 **SAI:** _If you really can’t wait, why don’t you come back earlier?_

 **INO:** _you know i would -kissyface-_

 **INO:** _i have a few jobs booked until then_

 **INO:** _gotta make that bank $$$_

 **INO:** _sai?_

 **SAI:** _I miss you._

 **INO:** _aw! i miss you too babe <3   _

**INO:** _i’ll bring back a big present for you_

 **INO:** _promise!_

 **SAI:** _I just want you all to myself when you’re here._

 **INO:** _haha of course ;)_

 **INO:** _although I did promise sakura i’d have dinner with her as well_

 **INO:** _that’s one dinner date I can’t miss._

 

 **INO:** _hey forehead :)_

 **SAKURA:** _Hey pig. What’s up? How’s New York?_

 **INO:** _Same old same old >_> _

**SAKURA:** _I’d hardly call it that, pig. It’s not as if every photoshoot you do is different._

 **INO:** _haha XD it’s not as glamorous as you think_

 **INO:** _anyways i’m coming home in august_

 **INO:** _dinner?_

 **SAKURA:** _Sure, let me know closer to the date. Need a lift from the airport? I can borrow Tenten’s car._

 **INO:** _no it’s okay_

 **INO:** _i have a ride_

 **SAKURA:** _;)_

 **SAKURA:** _In both senses?_

 **INO:** _you know it ;)_

 

黑

 

“No personal texting when you’re on the clock, Haruno.”

Her Team Leader had been coming down on her hard since that meeting and everyone felt it. Sakura found it ironic that she’s being reprimanded for something as minor as sending a few texts and yet he had no problem sending her on personal errands for him (as punishment for the meeting).

Thankfully, next week that would be ending since the Intern Program forced interns to rotate departments to take on different work. _‘_ To find the best fit for each candidate’ said the information packet.

She hadn’t told anyone what had happened. Not even Tenten, who would have fired up and told her to stick up for herself. As much as she would have liked to do that, she was only 3 months in to a 12 month internship and burning bridges now would only hurt her career long term.

She would however, have a glass of wine and watch reruns with Tenten when she got home.

 

黑

 

“You made it!” Izumi squeals happily, pulling Sasuke into a tight hug. “Come in!”

“Like either of you would let me live if I didn’t.” Sasuke says, as he takes off his shoes at the door.

“That’s for sure, little squirt.” Shisui says, taking advantage of Sasuke bent over and puts him in a head lock and ruffling his hair, “You know how much your brother _loooooves_ you.”

Sasuke manages to get Shisui in the ribs, hard. Shisui howls in pain and Izumi laughs.  

The three of them had been inseparable since they were children and the bond between them only grew stronger. Both Shisui and Itachi were the kind of men who loved unconditionally, deeply and without restriction. Izumi had a big heart and wanted the best for his brother and Shisui. While Sasuke didn’t really understand how none of them imploded from jealousy (Sasuke himself was not the type of man to share), he couldn’t imagine them without each other - they were just _that._

“Little brother.” Itachi says warmly, emerging from the kitchen.

Smiling, he walks into his brother’s embrace. “Happy birthday. I got you your favourite - 12 year old Kamazaki.”

“You spoil me. We’ll crack it open later.” Itachi says smiling, accepting the bottle of whisky. “Mother says she’s stuck in traffic. They’re going to be a bit late to dinner.”

Sasuke had known about the three of them for years but so had their parents. To his surprise, they had never made any off colour comments about their eldest son’s _arrangement_ (as some relatives would call it).

Mikoto had been nonchalant about it - or at least seemed that way when Sasuke had overheard a hushed conversation between his parents.

_“Anata, your son loves both Izumi and Shisui. You’ve known this ever since they were children. Was there ever a time they weren’t together?”_

_Fugaku hadn’t said anything - something he usually does when his wife is correct. Which is a lot of the time._

_“Does his_ preference _somehow change him?” she asked gently when Fugaku stayed silent a touch too long. “Does it stop Itachi from being the kind child he is?_

_“No.” said Fugaku firmly, “No, Itachi has always been a child that’s full of love. I hadn’t anticipated just how much.”_

For Izumi and Shisui’s birthdays later that year, they were given with heirloom gifts - Mikoto’s pearl and diamond earrings and Fugaku’s sapphire and platinum cufflinks. Sasuke understood the importance of these gifts, especially the cufflinks from Father. It was their way of welcoming them into the family and to hell with the gossipy relatives.

The topic of weddings and children were never brought up - they all figured that they’d talk about it when they were ready to share.

Dinner consists of Itachi’s favourite dish - ochazuke. Even though technically it’s considered the kind of simple dish you make when you have next to nothing in the fridge but last night’s fish, Shisui’s version is anything but simple. The dashi is beautifully savoury and the fish fresh, the skin crispy. Shisui serves it with some of his homemade pickles, featuring vegetables he had grown himself. Sasuke doesn’t partake in dessert - unlike his brother, he isn’t much of a sweet tooth. Mikoto makes fun of Itachi and says that he’s eating too much of the Izumi’s Fluffy Cheesecake and that he’s getting chubby. Fugaku praises Shisui on the pickles and Shisui tells him to take some home with him as Izumi is getting sick of seeing all the canning jars in the fridge. It’s when Fugaku and Shisui are discussing gardening techniques (as Fugaku himself has taken to it) and Izumi is encouraging Mikoto to come to her yoga lessons that Sasuke notices his brother’s absence.

Sasuke finds his brother later in his study, nursing a glass of whisky. Escaping family gatherings for a few minutes with a glass of his favourite liquor was a habit of his.

Pouring himself a glass, he sits down in an armchair.

“Another year older.” Itachi muses. “You know, we’re thinking about trying.”

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. “Trying?” inviting Itachi to elaborate further.

“For a baby. Izumi isn’t getting any younger. She keeps making jokes about her body clock but I know she’s anxious.”

“Oh.” is all he can say. A million more questions flood his mind and he needs to ask the obvious.

“Whose?”

Itachi laughs. “Like I said, we’re just thinking of it. I know okaa-san wants a grandbaby to spoil.”

This was true. Mikoto had been teasing the three of them, asking them when she could expect a little bundle of joy. At first it had been just a casual question but the question was popping up with more frequency.

Itachi notices Sasuke making that weird frowny face. The one where lips make an almost frown and that frown line on his brother’s otherwise smooth forehead makes an appearance. He only makes this face when he wants to ask something but doesn’t know if he should.

“Go on, ask.” he says.

“Are you happy?” Sasuke blurts out and for a moment, he’s reminded of Sasuke as a child.  

“You’ll have to be a bit more specific.” Itachi says gently.

“Being here with Shisui and Izumi. Not having any part of the business anymore. Are you happy?”

Itachi smiles. Every once in a while, Sasuke would ask him about his lack of involvement in the company started by their father. He himself never once cared for business, although it so happened that he was good at people. All he ever remembered wanting was a quiet life with Shisui and Izumi. Business didn’t allow for that. Nor did it allow for Itachi’s softer, gentler nature. His little brother was much more suited to it. His stubborn streak, his eye for detail and his ability to remain collected in the face of difficult situations made him a natural candidate.

Of course, that’s not what the papers saw. The papers saw an ambitious younger son (indeed, Sasuke was ambitious in that he didn’t want to live in the shadows of his older brother) overthrow the elder son to take position as the Director of Uchiha Enterprises, leaving the elder to find a different vocation. What they didn’t know that Fugaku had never planned for Itachi to remain Director for multiple reasons. Fugaku only asked that Itachi take the role for a little while, so that Sasuke himself could learn about the business from the bottom up. Not to mention that Itachi’s complex relationship would be fodder for media vultures and he’d wanted to spare his elder son from the scrutiny. Fugaku knew his sons well and had enough faith in the both of them to run the business well (while he went with Mikoto on that trip around the world he had promised her when they had gotten married).

Itachi doesn’t think his father ever said any of that to Sasuke. Fugaku was never one for proud, sentimental words (at least not directly) even though he think that Father was secretly the most proud of his younger son. He does know that Sasuke does put a heavy burden on himself to uphold the Uchiha name and to run the business well - a self imposed burden.

“Yes, Sasuke. I’m happy.”

_Time for you to find yours._

 

黑

 

 **_From:_ ** _Takaya Ito (itotakaya@uchihaenterprises.com)_  
**_To:_ ** _Sakura Haruno (harunosakura@uchihaenterprises.com)_ _  
_ **_Subject:_ ** Internship Program - 2nd Quarter Placements

_Hi Sakura,_

_I hope you’re enjoying your internship. As you are aware, interns will rotate roles and departments on a quarterly basis, with the eventual goal of finding the best fit for you at Uchiha Enterprises. The next quarter, you will be working under Director Uchiha as his executive assistant. Please see Keiko on Friday for handover._

_If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask._

_Kind Regards,_

_Ito Takaya_

 

黑

 

Sakura’s jaw clenches when she reads the email. Executive assistant.

She didn’t suffer through 3 years of university just to become someone’s coffee fetcher! This must be some kind of cruel and unusual punishment - from her Team Lead and from divine forces unknown.

The other interns organise a dinner, to celebrate getting through the first quarter of the program.

All the interns were being moved to various departments according to the disciplines they had majored in. Annoyingly enough, Toshiro is moved to a project team and was using the dinner to lord it over the other interns.

“No one _fucking_ cares, Toshiro. So do us all a favour and shut up.” Ami says, having reached her patience quota for the night and downing her drink.

“Sakura, where are you going next?” Hiromi asks, leaning in.

For some reason, Hiromi reminds her of a vulture (a blonde vulture) and she isn’t sure if she doesn’t want to answer out of shame or because of Hiromi.

“Uhm, I’ll be working under the Director as his executive assistant.” she says quietly, moving the rest of her bean salad around on her plate.

She sees Hiromi’s jaw tighten. Sakura is sure Hiromi would have loved to be in her position, working under the Director and Sakura would have swapped with her gladly as Hiromi was also moved to a project team. The other interns are surprisingly sympathetic but she can’t seem to shake off Hiromi’s stares for the rest of the night.

When Friday morning rolls around, she heads to the 38th floor to find Keiko. She finds Akane at the front reception desk.

“Oh! Sakura! Welcome! My name is Akane. I’m the office manager here. We’ll be talking a lot. I organise meetings and run the office - make sure there’s enough ink in the printer that sort of thing.” Akane shakes her hand vigorously.

I hear you’ll be replacing Keiko. Director Uchiha’s office is that big one all the way out back. You’ll see Keiko at her desk just outside. Between you and me, as long as you get the Director’s coffee order right, he’ll be happier with you than with Keiko.” she says with a wink. “Good luck!”

Sakura finds Keiko at the desk, looking as bored as she did in that meeting a few weeks ago, flipping through what looks like the latest issue of Haute.

“Oh finally. You’re here. He’s not in yet.”

Keiko is blunt and to the point. There isn’t much to the handover - just the handful of appointments and a few dry cleaning tickets (although the pile of papers seem to suggest otherwise).

“Usually the Director already knows what meetings he has.” she says, shoving the last of her desk ornaments into a file box. “Thank fuck I won’t have to get any more coffee.”

“Where are you transferring to?” Sakura asks. She’s curious to know where on earth Keiko is going to warrant being replaced by an intern.

“Marketing. Anyway, good luck!” Keiko says with a smug, catlike smile before sauntering off with her file box, leaving Sakura at the desk.

_Good luck, indeed._

 

黑

 

“Tenten-chan!”

“Yes?” Tenten puts down the fabric scissors and pokes her head out from the sewing room.

“Ah there you are!” the elderly Yoshikawa-san says, patting Tenten’s arm. “A very important customer is coming in this afternoon. Can I ask you to perform the fitting? Asahi is meeting another client.”

“Of course! Leave it to me.”

Tenten smoothed the suiting fabric she was working with that day. She hadn’t expected to find herself in this line of work - she had originally dreamed of becoming a traditional Chinese dancer. However a combination of lack of jobs and oversaturation of talent as well as her body proportions (she wasn’t the delicately emaciated maiden that most dance companies looked for) made it difficult. Luckily, over the years she had altered her own dance costumes and clothes which led her to  a part time alterations job at a dry cleaner’s to pay the bills which then led her here.

Sure, it wasn’t the career she had dreamt about, but it paid the bills and she was good at her job. She loved Yoshikawa’s little shop. It had all the original fittings - dark oak panelling, brass doorknobs and creaky doors with tinkling bells that chimed when customers walked in and out of the shop. On the glass window, ‘Yoshikawa & Sons’ was printed in a beautiful serif font.

Yoshikawa Inari was the best bespoke tailor in Konoha and Tenten considered herself incredibly fortunate that she works for him. Not very many bespoke tailors took on female apprentices but the Yoshikawa-san saw something in Tenten and decidedly hired her when no one else would. Yoshikawa-san was extraordinarily kind, humble and patient as he taught his craft to his grandson, Asahi. He treated Tenten as part of the family and would always give her a generous quarterly bonus.

She just about finished with the vest lining she was working on when the doorbell chimes.

“Ah welcome! I’ve been expecting you. Have you been well?” she hears Yoshikawa-san address the client. "How is your father?"

She hurries into the small kitchenette to prepare some tea while they make small talk. Placing two porcelain cups and the teapot on a wooden tray (all of which were antique), she walks out, almost dropping the tray in shock.

“Ah! This is my apprentice. She’s cute isn’t she?” Yoshikawa-san beams as he introduces them, “This is Hyuga Neji. You’ll be performing his fitting today. Tenten-chan? You look as if you’ve seen a ghost!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed that I have used alternate names for well known brands or labels or websites. This is entirely intentional and inspired by various webtoons that do the same. I won’t make a comprehensive list of the real life equivalents but I hope you can have a bit of a giggle when you figure out which ones they are.
> 
> This story may seem a bit slow and schizophrenic due to the introduction and focus on certain characters at given points of the story. While this story is mainly a Sasuke and Sakura story, I also wanted to give the other characters the story time they deserve, rather than shoe horning them into the story at seemingly random intervals for convenience and as plot devices. 
> 
> I also wanted to give Tenten and Neji more love than they were shown in the cannon series. They are one of my favourite ships and I feel that they really did dirty by Tenten by not giving her a backstory or anything else that’s really compelling or emotional. 
> 
> The Itachi, Izumi and Shisui relationship is inspired by Tomaday (or pain-somnia on Tumblr) who does a lovely job of writing it. I could never really picture Itachi loving only one person (whether that is Shisui or Izumi) and a man as full of love as Itachi is deserves much more right?


	4. Thaw

Tenten manages to place down the tray on the tea table without any harm to Yoshikawa’s beloved antique tea set.

“I’ll leave you in Tenten-chan’s capable hands.” Yoshikawa-san says kindly before waddling off to take care of his bonsai trees. 

She hardly knows where to begin. The last time she had spoken to him was when she bade him a teary goodbye before he left to finish school abroad at his mother’s insistence. They had written letters to each other after but he had stopped replying abruptly after a year. She had persisted in sending letters for a year after that but when her mailbox remained empty, she decided to stop and move on. She still had those letters tucked away in her room in a little box. Determined not to let sentimental feelings get in the way of her composure, she decides to steel her heart.

“Hi Tenten.” 

Her breath caught in her throat as she tries to say something back. Instead the only thing to come out of her mouth is “Hi.”

Her heart is throwing itself against her chest and she almost feels like throwing up. 

“So you’re here to have a suit made and fitted.” she says quickly, fumbling around for the fabric sample book. “Any particular style in mind?”

She decides that staying professional and focused on the job is the only way she’ll get through this without wanting to break down and yell at him.

“No. I don’t have a style in mind. Have you been working here long?” Neji’s voice is a deeper baritone than she remembers. He had left when they were going through puberty, of course his voice would have changed. It has been over 10 years after all. He may as well be a stranger now.

“Almost a year, now. Well, we can choose fabrics first if you’re not sure what suit style you’d like. Is the suit for an occasion?”

“You remember Hinata right? Her wedding is coming up soon and her fiance is a bit hopeless. I’m supposed to decide on the suits for the groom and groomsmen.” 

“Shouldn’t that be the bride’s decision?” Tenten asks with hesitation. She wasn’t unfamiliar with bridal suits - it’s just that most brides were very outspoken and opinionated when it comes down to colours and fits. 

Neji chuckles and Tenten feels her heart thaw a little. 

“Hinata isn’t overly picky and she’s busy with her tea house. As long as it fits the colour scheme and the groom looks good on the day, she’s happy. She’s told me that the flowers are purple.” 

“We can always match the pocket square and tie to the theme. I think matching jacket and slacks is more appropriate unless the wedding is casual?”

“No, it’s going to be a very big wedding. She’s marrying Uzumaki Naruto.”

“Like, Uzumaki Resorts?” she says, jaw dropping. 

“Yes, his father is the current chairman.” Neji replies, “Both families are making a big deal out of it. Naruto’s an only child and Hinata is the first in our generation to marry.” 

“Well in that case, I’d say either a three piece suit or tuxedo.” Tenten grabs another book - the sample lookbook - for him. Neji flips through the pages and he wears  a once familiar stern expression. “I think the groomsmen suits should compliment what the bridesmaids are wearing. Do you know what dresses Hinata has chosen?”

Neji looks at her blankly. “I think Hinata sent me a photo.”

After looking at the picture, Tenten shows Neji a few options, bringing out a few sample jackets, vests and ties for him to try on - to get a better idea. 

They try on multiple combinations of suits, fabrics, ties and bowties. They agree to the bowtie - the bridesmaids are wearing long flowing gowns and the bow tie looks more appropriate. 

Neji shrugs on a light grey suit jacket over his white button down. She notices that he’s grown quite tall. Muscles fill out his frame nicely and he holds himself with a regalness that’s reminiscent of the younger Neji she remembers. He still keeps his hair long but it’s pulled into a loose loop at the nape of his neck. His eyes were the same gentle lilac shade as his cousin but had a certain hardness that Hinata’s did not. He was still as handsome as she remembered - any round boyish features she remembered had developed into sharp manly lines. 

She picks out a bowtie in a similar rich purple colour to the bridesmaids dresses - it’s not an exact match but it will do for now until they are able to get a fabric sample.

“I’d always thought you’d look good in grey.” she says quietly as she helps him do up the bowtie. She is acutely aware of their proximity and decides to focus on the bow tie in order not to make eye contact with Neji. He doesn’t say anything at the compliment - he never did when they were kids anyway.

She takes a photo of him so he can show Hinata to get her approval and suggests he brings her along next time so they can confirm what fabric and fit she likes. After all, it is her wedding.

“D’youwannagetdinnerwithmeandLee?” Tenten blurts out, unable to help herself as Neji puts on his own jacket.

“Huh? I didn’t catch that.” 

Exhaling and forcing herself to calm down, she says more slowly this time “Do you want to grab some dinner with me and Lee? We have dinner every couple of weeks. I know he’d like to see you again.” 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Neji says as he puts his hand into the inner pocket of his suit jacket and hands over his card - it's richly embossed with his name and number. “Here’s my phone number. Let me know the time and place and I’ll be there.”

Tenten feels the smile tugging at her lips and she can’t help but smile at him brightly, relief washing over her. 

“Will do.” 

 

黑

 

Sakura had spent the better half of her morning trying to make some kind of sense of her desk. Keiko hadn’t bothered to tidy up the desk before leaving - she had just left papers everywhere. The papers varied from half finished reports to expense forms to minutes taken in meetings. 

Akane had come around a few hours later to give her a corporate credit card.

“You know, for his expenses and the like. Just be sure to keep all the receipts for the expense form. You know how pedantic internal finance can be about this kind of thing.” 

She had managed to sort the papers by date in order to fill in the gaps of knowledge that Keiko had left her with when Director Uchiha turns the corner.

“Haruno Sakura.” 

“H-hello sir. U-uhm, sorry about the mess, I-”

_ Sir? What was she, in high school? _

“Keiko left it like that.” he says knowingly, shoving his hands into his pockets, his lips pursing. “You don’t need to say sorry for the mess she caused.”

“Coffee?” she asks rather abruptly, unsure of what to say next.

“Hm?”

“Would you like me to get you coffee?” she elaborates as her hold on the papers in her hand tightened to keep them from shaking. 

“A latte.”

“Sugar?” 

“No.” he says, before leaning in close. She feels her face grow hot as his face is close enough for her to count his eyelashes. He smells good, really good. “You might want to relax before you tear that form in half.” 

Looking down, she realises the stationery order form in her hands had been rumpled from her tight grip. Quickly she puts it down on the form and scrambles to get the card that Akane had given her earlier. 

“Uhm, would you like anything else while I’m down there? A breakfast burrito or …?” 

“Just the coffee.” 

“Y-yes sir.” 

She’s not sure why she keeps calling him ‘Sir’ but if she’s not mistaken, there’s a ghost of a smirk playing on his lips as she rushes towards the elevator. 

 

黑

 

_ Sir, huh. _

He couldn’t say he didn’t like it when his new executive assistant called him sir (although he’s fairly certain he’d rather hear it in a different context), annoyingly enough.

What was even more annoying was that Keiko had probably left without actually telling Sakura anything, leaving the intern to figure things out for herself. He isn’t sure as to the exact reason why he had felt compelled to take on an intern for his EA. There were better qualified individuals but this intern seemed to have a solid head on her shoulders and she’d probably learn more as his EA than being treated as some half-assed manager’s coffee slave. 

_ She’s also easy on the eyes _ .

But he’d rather not admit that to anyone. 

A gentle, timid knock at the door breaks his train of thought (which was headed towards more inappropriate territories). 

“Come in.” 

A head of pink pokes through the door. It would have quite comical if she hadn’t looked like a scared rabbit. 

“Your coffee.” she says as she brings it to his desk.

He nods his thanks and she takes her leave, closing the door behind her. 

He watches her through the glass panel beside the door - the one that gives him a direct view of her desk. She’s standing, hand on her hip as she tries to make sense of Keiko’s mess. There’s a box on the floor which she occasionally grabs a folder from and shoves papers into. He doesn’t think she realises that every time she bends over to pick up a folder, she’s treating him to what he could only describe as a rather attractive view. 

He can’t help but stare at the pretty intern. The pretty intern in that black dress. When his thoughts had wandered to wanting that dress to be just a smidgeon tighter, he felt his own pants getting rather tight. 

_ Fuck. What did I get myself into? _

 

黑

 

Akane had brought over a box full of empty folders while she was getting coffee for Director Uchiha as well as some labels and a marker. 

Taking a sip of her chai latte that Kiba had kindly given to her at no charge, she put one hand on her hip. 

_ Alright, let’s do this. Shannaro! _

Sakura quickly manages to make sense of the papers and files them accordingly. She skims through them, trying to get an idea of what reports and files the Director might need or ask her for later. She sets up a calendar on her laptop and starts to fill in dates and meetings. 

He has a regular meetings on Tuesday and Friday mornings as well as Monday afternoons. Sifting through the expense forms she learns his habits. He tends to have coffee twice a day, takeaway for lunch a few times a week,  dry cleaning done once a fortnight and flowers sent every month. There are the semi-frequent plane tickets and hotel room bookings as well. Business class tickets and the room bookings are always the Imperial Suite at Uzumaki Resorts, one of the top five star hotels. Some more recent purchases include an expensive transaction at a bottleshop. 

_ His girlfriend or fiance is an heiress or a model.  _ She decides.  _ He’s too attractive not to have one. Unless he’s the type that doesn’t like commitment and has a ‘stable’ of women. Or he’s married to his work which is why he flies to China all the time and takes business class and stays in the biggest suite at one of the most expensive hotels… no it’s most definitely for a woman. _

She tells herself to stop making up stories in her head about her boss and finish sorting out her desk. 

 

黑

 

By the time she gets home, Tenten is opening up takeaway containers from Thaiday and she knows something’s up. 

Thai is their comfort food -  _ kana moo krob* _ for Tenten, penang lamb curry for Sakura, coconut rice and roti to share and thai milk tea flavoured mille crepe (Thaiday’s specialty dessert!). They have it whenever they need a pick me up for the week - like when Tenten’s date ghosted her after three dates, or when Sakura had a customer throw water in her face or when Jon Snow died in Game of Thrones. They had a lot of Thai the week Jon Snow died.

_ *Thai pork belly stir fry, usually served with Chinese kale. High delicious and highly recommended. _

Sakura sits down at the coffee table in front of the TV and grabs a spoon and digs into her curry with gusto. It’s now she also realises that she had been running on nervous energy all day and hadn’t eaten anything save for the chai latte.

“It’s like you read my mind. I was thinking about getting Thai. What happened?” she asked.

“You know how a few months ago we were at Serenitea House and we ran into Hyuga Hinata?”

“Yeah?” 

“Her cousin came into the shop today.” Tenten says. She recounts to Sakura how she had grown up with Neji and was her first crush. She confesses that she had once thought that they could have been together once he’d come back but he had stopped answering her letters. 

In all the time they’d been friends, Tenten had never been serious about any guy she dated. Tenten had always said it was just more fun to date around without consequences and her relaxed, happy personality just preferred it that way. However after hearing Tenten’s confession, Sakura realises that perhaps it’s because she never really got over her childhood crush. 

“I asked him to have dinner with Lee and I. We were really close when we were younger. I think his mother only let us be friends because she wanted Neji to learn Chinese and we’d talk in Chinese sometimes. Lee and Neji would call me  _ xiaolongbao* _ because of my hair. It used to piss the teachers off because they couldn’t understand us and they thought we were bitching about them.”

* _ Chinese for soup dumplings. A delicious Shanghai dish - similar to a normal Chinese dumpling, only the dough is thinner and there’s piping hot soup in the middle. Eat with caution. Nothing ruins dinner better than a burnt tongue. _

“What were you actually talking about though?”

“Probably something about buying potato chips after school. They had these collectible cards in them and we wanted to finish the collection.” Tenten laughs. “Anyway, how come you need Thai tonight?”

“New rotation. I got assigned to be the Director’s executive assistant which is really just a fancy word for coffee fetcher.” Sakura says in dismay, dipping a piece of roti into her curry and shoving it into her mouth carelessly.

Tenten grabs a napkin to wipe the corner of Sakura’s mouth. “You need to not eat like a barbarian.”

Ignoring her roommate’s comment on her table manners, she continues, “It was probably my Team Lead on my review. Probably wrote down how good I was at running errands to get back at me.” 

“What’s his problem?” Tenten asks.

She told Tenten about the meeting and how her Team Lead had cornered her after to threaten her with the intern review.

“I didn’t want to be  _ that _ intern, causing trouble. He probably recommended me to be someone’s personal assistant. All the other interns were rotated out into other departments where they’ll actually be doing work. ” 

“What? That’s bullshit!” Tenten said indignantly. “What the hell! You should have given him a piece of your mind or at least told someone!”

“I know that  _ now _ . It’s too late. I don’t think they’ll be able to hire anyone so quickly. They’ll probably hire someone when I finish this rotation.” Sakura grumbled, stabbing her slice of delicate mille crepe cake with a fork rather violently. The cake collapsed into a gooey, crepe heap. 

“It still tastes the same.” she says, grinning when Tenten tsks her.

“I can’t take you anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, chapter four - 3 more chapters than I’ve ever committed to a story (you could say I have commitment issues hah!). Writing this chapter made me all giddy and excited - so please enjoy and let me know your thoughts.


	5. Sandwiches

“Here you go.” Akane says, handing her a phone. “It already has some phone numbers in it and the Director has this number as well so he can reach you directly. He’s not as scary as he looks, Sakura. He just really didn’t like Keiko.”

Akane had been a total lifesaver the first week. She had managed to find some time to take Sakura through paperwork (purchase orders, expense forms, dry administrative business) and tell her about the executive floor and its occupants.

There’s a high end coffee machine in the kitchen but no one uses it, as they prefer to go down to the Milk Grind for their coffee (who seems to have a monopoly on caffeine for employees of Uchiha Enterprises). The Australian barista down there is a genius, according to Akane.

“He’s from Melbourne.” she gushes.

Her duties as the Director’s executive assistant are more varied and interesting than she had anticipated. Sakura accompanied the Director to a good number of meetings to take the minutes and would follow up with a report. The meetings ranged from internal catch up meetings to meetings with clients. She liaises with almost all the departments, dealing directly with managers and head of departments - unlike her fellow interns. As a result, she learns bits and pieces from each area of the company that she knows she wouldn’t otherwise learn. She’s the gatekeeper to the Director when people call for him and she decides whether or not they get to speak to him or make appointments with him. If access is power, then she was probably one of the most powerful people in the company.

His personal requests weren’t nearly as demanding or frequent as she thought them to be. He had asked her every morning the first week to grab him a coffee (and to get herself something if she wanted) before she took it upon herself to get one for him before he arrived in the office (to save him from asking). He’s a creature of habit and usually arrived within a 5 minute window. He’d asked for her to make a dinner reservation for him a few times - all at some rather top end eateries. His dry cleaning was already taken care of - all she had to do was handle the fortnightly invoices. 

She is definitely busier than when she was in her previous station but the work is challenging and she feels that she’s  definitely learning a lot. Unbeknownst to her Team Lead, the joke was on him as his attempts to sabotage her were really just a blessing in disguise. 

 

黑

 

_ She’s a quick study. _

Sasuke flips through the latest meeting summary his executive assistant had left for him on his desk along with his usual morning latte. The intern must be a mind reader or can see into the future something, because there’s always a takeaway cup on his desk (piping hot) when he arrives in the office in the morning. And it’s the right order, every morning.

The meeting summary also included some snippets from reports taken from other departments that were mentioned - an effort that Keiko didn’t both much with and his previous assistants were never as thorough with.  

_ She’s thorough _ ,  _ a good eye for detail. _

He had expected her to be more competent than Keiko - which isn’t a tall ask in his opinion, but he just hadn’t expected how good she really is. Which is really annoying because the intern program would end next April and she’s far too talented to stay as his executive assistant. 

She shows plenty of promise and he’s determined to capitalise on her talent and reward her for her hard work. He had taken her to almost every meeting of his and had her listen in to a few calls under the guise of taking notes for him. He figures that he would tell Kakashi and Takaya to keep her on as his assistant - the exposure to executive matters would do her good and she’d transition well into project management. 

A couple of hours later, his stomach grumbles and he glances at his watch.

Probably as good a time as any to get something to eat before he has to head to that tailor Neji told him to go to for his suit fitting. He decides to get something from the deli across the road when he sees the intern with a  _ rice cracker in her mouth?  _

He finds her typing furiously on her laptop (probably working on that draft he asked her to do for him a few hours earlier), the cracker sandwiched between her lips and doesn’t notice him until he clears his throat. 

Like a deer caught in headlights, her big green eyes go wide and she goes completely still for a moment before making a flurry of movements -  unsure if she should just shove the rice cracker into her mouth or take it out. She stands up abruptly and tosses the cracker into the bin. 

“I’m sorry, Director. I’m almost done with the draft. Is there anything you need me to do?”

“Is that your lunch?” he asks, nodding at the tray of crackers beside her laptop. 

She nods sheepishly. “Sorry, I wanted to finish the draft before going to lunch but I was hungry.”

“I don’t believe in starving my staff. The document isn’t urgent. Let’s go.” he says, striding towards the elevator lobby. 

The intern begins to shove her laptop into her bag. 

“You won’t be needing your laptop.”

She looks at him, puzzled. 

“I’m taking you to lunch.”

 

黑

 

They find a table at the deli across the road and a flustered waitress takes their orders - steak sandwich for him (extra tomatoes) and a chicken, swiss and avocado roll for her. 

Sakura is not afraid to eat in his presence, he discovers as she chows down on her roll. She’s unapologetic, humming happily after the first bite. Most women he knew would order something light, like a fish course or a salad with whatever “superfood” was in vogue at the moment. They’d nibble daintily on their kale leaves - for some reason they thought it would be more attractive to him than enjoying a perfectly cooked steak or rack of lamb. And they’d rather die than let something as carb loaded as bread past their perfectly painted lips. 

He had no other motive for taking her to lunch, other than his conscious telling him that he couldn’t let his poor intern starve for the sake of doing work for him. He could do without the publicity of Uchiha Enterprises mistreating their interns.

“The sauce on this is so good.” she gushes over the Pickle Lane Deli’s secret sauce. 

“They do the best steak sandwiches within a 5 minute walking radius. Try the steak sandwich next time.” he smirks before taking a bite out of his own food. 

“I’ll bet there’s a lot of places that serve good food around here for lunch. It’s probably one of the things I like most about working in the city.” 

He makes a mental note to take her to Zero and Ichiraku’s one day - ideally a day when he knows Naruto isn’t visiting either establishment. He isn’t sure exactly why he doesn’t want Naruto crashing their lunch but there is a small part of him that wants to keep this to themselves.  _ Keep her to himself. _

He lets her ramble about the places she’s tried so far, making the occasional comment. She’s a curious eater, he discovers as she tells him about a few food misadventures from some more shady food joints she’s tried.

“There are so many places I want to try and not enough meals. I heard there’s a little ramen bar that’s really good too.”

“Ichiraku’s. We can go there next time.” he says, flagging down the flustered waitress from earlier when they finish their meal, “I have to go downtown for an hour or so.” 

“Sure. Is there anything you need from me?” she says. “Oh, no. Please let me-”

He gives her a look that silences her and she meekly puts her money back into her purse as he hands his card to the waitress.

They walk back to the Uchiha Enterprises building and she waits while he calls for a car. Sakura asks again if he would like anything done before he gets back.

“No, just keep working on the document. There’s no rush on it.”

“Yes, Director.” she chirps happily (anyone would be happy too after lunch at Pickle Lane Deli), “Just give me a call if you change your mind.”

Sakura turns to walk into the building and he’s about to get into the car before he hesitates and calls out to her.. 

“Sakura?”

“Yes, Director?” 

“Sasuke. Call me Sasuke.”

 

黑

 

Tenten picks out a few sample suits and vests, places them on the clothing rack by the guest couches and runs over them with a lint roller. She checks over the bow ties and ties she has laid out, rearranging them into neat rows  and she knows she’s fussing - a nervous habit of hers.

Neji had called earlier in the morning to ask if she was free for a fitting- Hinata was back from her trip to China and the other member of of the groom’s wedding party were available. She was never anxious whenever clients made appointments with her - but none of them really ever had the same effect on her as Neji.

Hinata greets her with a hug and a warm. Gentle smile when they arrive at the shop. Hinata is flanked by Neji and two other men - one blonde, one dark haired. 

“Tenten! It’s good to see you again. I was so excited when Neji told me that you worked here. He said you needed some fabric samples to colour match?” she says, rummaging through her handbag and producing a little fabric square. “This is the fabric that the dresses are being made of.”

“Yes, thank you. I just wanted to make sure we got the colour of the bowties correct - that’s if you’d like to have us make the suits and if you even want bowties.” she adds quickly.

“No, of course! I think you’re right. Bowties for the boys and I feel better knowing that you’re the one who will be making the suits. Oh, this is my fiance.” she blushes, realising she’s forgotten to introduce the tall blond man at her side. 

“Uzumaki Naruto.” the blond says, smiling widely and shaking her hand with vigor before clapping the dark haired man on the back, “And this is Sasuke, my best man.”

The dark haired man gives her a curt nod. 

“Nice to meet you. I have a selection already picked out but please feel free to let me know your thoughts. Please have a seat.”

She starts them off with the combination that had looked so very good on Neji when he was last in the shop. The lighter grey is a good colour for Sasuke and Neji, given their paler complexions and dark hair but it was an odd shade against Naruto’s warm tan colouring. 

“How about Naruto in a different colour for contrast? He’s the groom, he should stand out.” Tenten suggests. 

Hinata nods in agreement and asks if they have anything in black. Tenten brings out a white shirt and black tuxedo. The jacket is just a bit too short - Naruto’s body proportions were a bit odd, she notes. When he steps out of the changing booth, she sees Hinata’s eyes light up.

“What do you think, Hina-chan? I like it. Don’t wanna be overshadowed by those two.” he says, turning for her and grinning. 

“It’s perfect, Naruto-kun.” she says, standing up gazing into his eyes and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

This was the best part of her job, Tenten decides. Seeing happy couples in love with each other was much rarer than you’d expect when it came to wedding attire. 

Tenten holds up a black and purple bowtie against Naruto for Hinata and Hinata points to the black one. Hinata definitely has good taste - it was reflected in her clothes. Tenten recognises Hinata’s full, tea length skirt is a floral beauty from Fred Baker’s latest collection. Her modest boat necked top was the same colour of the hand painted petals on the skirt and showed off Hinata’s long, elegant neck. She had paired it with the perfect pair of nude heels. The only piece of jewelry she had on was her engagement ring. Her engagement ring was Choupet’s signature Josephine setting, and the stone had to be at least 3 carats - engagement ring talk was common when half the clients were bridal clients and Tenten was now subsequently very familiar with them. She has the kind of easily elegance that very few women succeeded in achieving. 

“How about ties instead for Neji and Sasuke?” Naruto suggests, not forgetting his groomsmen.

The two groomsmen don’t complain, nor do they offer any opinions as they put on the ties. The both of them had ideal bodies for suiting in her opinion - tall with tones of athleticism - and almost any cut she put them in looked devastatingly good. Both Neji and Sasuke are devastatingly handsome and so much so that it just didn’t seem fair.

Naruto and Hinata decide quickly enough that the shade of grey and fabric weight were perfect, a grey vest to match and purple tie in the same blackcurrant colour of the bridesmaids dresses. No pocket square - a boutonniere instead with the same flowers in the bridesmaids bouquets. Modern fit - slim was too tight and the modern fit did a beautiful job of highlighting the masculinity of Naruto’s groomsmen. Notch lapel for the groomsmen, shawl lapel for Naruto’s tuxedo. Cumberbund for Naruto, of course. The only things Neji and Sasuke comment on are the vents (double vent) and the fabric of the white dress shirt (a high thread count broadcloth). Price did not seem like an issue - they seemed to only be concerned about the quality. 

Tenten called for Asahi to help her measure up Sasuke as she measured up Naruto and Neji when they had finished deciding on the specifications of the suits.

“So how do you guys know each other?” Naruto asks casually as Tenten brings her measuring tape across his chest.

“Neji and I went to school together.” Tenten says carefully, writing down his measurements in a notebook. 

“Is this before your mother sent you overseas, Neji?”

“Yeah.” Neji says and Tenten can feel his stare piercing her back. 

“Well, since you’re Neji’s childhood friend, you should come out with us.” Naruto says as he holds his arms out. “We’re going to Master Collins next Saturday for Neji and  _ teme’ _ s birthday.”

“Stop insulting my legitimacy.” snarls Sasuke, as Asahi is measuring him. Asahi had only started learning his grandfather’s craft this year and lacked the practiced hands of Tenten. Asahi had the tendency to fumble a little when measuring up clients. Tenten could only guess that Sasuke’s somewhat sour mood was due to Naruto’s affectionate nickname and Asahi possibly making him uncomfortable. 

“Anyway,” Naruto says, breezily, “You should come! And bring your friends too. The more the better!” 

“I’ll be there too.” Hinata says. “It’ll be fun.”

_ Hinata? At a nightclub?  _

“Sure. I’d love to go.”

She isn’t sure why she agrees so easily. However the assurance of Hinata being there and the invitation to bring a security blanket in the form of a friend lures her into it.

 

黑

 

“Hey Sakura! The usual latte?” Kiba asks. It’s more out of politeness than anything because he’s already scribbling her order on the ticket. 

“Yeah, and a chai latte too please.” she says, handing over her card. Yuri, the driver who usually drove the Director texted her to let her know that they were on their way back. She had asked him to let her know when the Director was coming back to the office so that she could have his coffee ready. Yuri, an older gentleman was kindly and understood. 

Noticing a little chalkboard sign by the register, she asks, “You guys do barista classes?”

“Yeah! We’re having one next Sunday. Jay is holding it.” Kiba says, jerking his thumb over at the Australian barista that Akane likes so much, “Interested?”

Being able to make coffee with the coffee machine in the office kitchen would save her the twice daily 15 minute trip down to Milk Grind. Sakura also liked the idea of making coffee for Director Uchi-Sasuke. Sasuke. 

He had expressly given her permission to address him by his first name. That meant she was doing well right? 

She knew she was a bit too much of a people pleaser - something that both Tenten and Ino reminded her on a frequent basis. But whenever Sasuke flashed a hint of a smile whenever she’d hand in documents to sign or at lunch this afternoon, her heart would pick up speed and melt like warm honey.

Even though she hadn’t wanted this post in the first place and it was a only for another two months, she wasn’t going to half ass it. So she signs up for the 7am Sunday morning class without hesitation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who leave comments on the story! It really makes me super happy and propels me to write faster and better. I really do appreciate that you take time out of your day to leave me feedback.
> 
> I envision Hinata to be more like Hinata in Boruto: Next Generations. A more confident and sure of herself Hinata. I disliked Hinata when I first watched the anime because she was painfully shy but grew to like her later in the series when she demonstrated her quiet resolve and strength. That's the version of Hinata I wanted to capture.
> 
>  
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts!


	6. Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not pretty when everything comes colliding.

“No.” Tenten says, snatching the eyeliner out of Sakura’s hands. “You look better without it. Here. Lots of this. I wish I had your eyelashes.” 

Sakura rolls her eyes and takes the tube of mascara Tenten offers her. They’re in the midst of preparing for a night out. Tenten said that she had been invited by to Neji’s birthday and that she wanted some moral support. What that moral support would entail, neither of them knew but it was better than Tenten going alone and Sakura stewing at home watching reruns of Game of Thrones on a Saturday night.

Tenten has her hair up in the twin bun hairstyle she likes so much, her pretty upturned brown eyes accentuated with a flick of eyeliner and her full pouty lips a bitten cherry red. Sakura is envious of her roommate - Tenten had a seductive look to her that was easy and effortless. Tenten had pulled out a black oriental brocade dress that she had sewn herself - the silhouette was inspired by the traditional qipao, but Tenten had altered the design so that the dress was sleeveless, the hemline was (much) shorter, the split (indecently) higher than the traditional. Of course, Tenten understood her body and knew what she looked best in and only Tenten could get away with such a risque dress without looking like a hussy (as her mother liked to put it).   

Nonetheless, Sakura enjoys the primping even more than actually going out. She had read in a book that one should make themselves feel pretty or sexy everyday, starting with her underwear (of course, the author was French - and who better qualified to comment on lingerie than the French?). As such, every single undergarment she owned was made with the most gorgeous lace and satin and Sakura took a lot of pride in her collection. Today, she decides to wear her favourite set (one that featured exclusively ribbons of soft pink satin, just enough to cover her modesty and not much else) with a garter belt and thigh highs stockings. She picks out a deep red dress, just tight enough so show off her slender waist but keeping her arms and chest covered. The dress is just long enough so that her thigh high stockings don’t show. 

“Red is definitely your colour.” Tenten nods in approval. “If I were that way inclined, I’d want a piece of you.” 

Sakura giggles. “I could say the same for you. Let’s show Neji what he missed out on.”

 

黑

 

It’s RnB Saturdays at Master Collins and Naruto can feel the deep beat in his chest. Hinata looks really pretty wearing that purple top and black shorts (and secretly he can’t wait to get them off her later). The bottle girl brings over some shots - vodka to start and he nudges Sasuke, the bastard, to take it.

“Come on! It’s your birthday. Oi Neji, you too!”

“I’d rather not spend  _ another _ birthday face down in an alleyway.” Sasuke says, irritated.

Naruto and Neji snicker and Sasuke shoots them a venomous glare which makes Hinata hit him on the arm.

“What? It was funny, Hina-chan!”

It really had been hilarious. They were 21 at the time, fresh out of university and Naruto thought it a good idea to celebrate dear Sasuke-chan’s 21st at a club. Kiba had the decency to order a few rounds of ABC shots for them (before disappearing and buying shots for a group of girls) and Sasuke had almost thrown up on the girl that was crawling all over him that night. They found him later when he had made an escape from the club, face down in the alley, a pool of vomit next to him. The great Uchiha Sasuke, taken down by 5 ABC shots. Even his brother found it amusing when they finally hauled him back to his brother’s home. 

“Besides, these are just vodka. Those ABCs shots are pretty lethal.” Naruto grins before knocking back his own. He nudges Sasuke a few times before he reluctantly takes the shot, Neji following suit. 

“Oh! There’s Tenten!” Hinata says, standing up. 

“Oi! Tenten! Up here!” Naruto calls out to Tenten and her friend, signalling them to come up to their private booth.

Between the strobe lights, music and adrenaline, Naruto doesn’t notice Neji or Sasuke tense.

 

黑

 

The descriptor he used for Tenten had varied over the years. His memories of her are abundantly clear - sweet Tenten who shared her weird but yummy snacks with him, determined Tenten who refused to let her being a girl stop her from playing rough and tumble games with the boys, beautiful Tenten who danced with a kind of grace that seized his heart all those years ago. 

This Tenten in front of him was no longer the girl he once knew. His eyes rake over her and the descriptors he used to use vanish from his brain. Instead they’re replaced by new words and his heart starts to beat faster. 

He feels Sasuke beside him stiffen and he’s staring at Tenten’s pink haired friend like he’s about to devour her but at the same time he looks rather annoyed (which could be misconstrued as his default facial expression, but tonight he looks _ really _ annoyed). It didn’t help that the friend had a look of shock on her face, like prey. 

“S-Sasuke?” 

“Oh? You two know each other? What a small world!” Naruto says loudly over the music. “I’m Naruto, this is my fiance Hinata and that’s her cousin Neji. Thanks for coming! Come on sit down. I’ll get us more shots! Hina-chan, do you want one?”

Her friend introduces herself as Sakura as the shots arrive - an oddly appropriate name all things considered. The girls drag Hinata to the dance floor not long after (not that Hinata was unwilling, just a bit shy) and Naruto takes the chance to sidle up to him.

“So, you and Tenten have history don’t you?” 

For an idiot as Sasuke likes to call him, he’s an awfully perceptive idiot. 

“We were friends when we were in school.” he says, throwing back another shot. 

“Yeah yeah. But you liked her, right? Don’t deny it, the tension was so thick in the room, it was suffocating. ” Naruto probes and Neji chooses not to dignify it with an answer, choosing to look down the balcony. Their private booth affords them a view of the dance floor and instead he watches the three girls dancing, laughing and singing along to the music. 

“You know, Tenten’s friend looks really familiar.” Naruto ponders out loud, and before Neji can say anything, Sasuke shoves a shot at him. 

Naruto takes it and downs it quickly and his eyes widen. Naruto after a couple of drinks is slower than usual - which is hilarious to Neji and Sasuke (if he wasn’t already passed out). You could see the cogs turning in his head and the proverbial light bulb light up in his eyes.

“She works for you!” 

Neji looks at Naruto as if he’s lost his mind.

“What?” Sasuke snarls. If Sasuke was annoyed earlier, it’s nothing compared to how he looks now.

“That-that-that girl. Tenten’s friend! You had a picture of her! In a folder! At Ichiraku’s!”

Neji turns to Sasuke, an eyebrow quirked, asking for an explanation.

Instead, the only answer he gets is of Sasuke taking yet another shot before walking off in a huff.

 

黑

 

What a small fucking world.

It's bad enough he'd had indecent dreams about his executive assistant. Now, seeing her here, in that red dress. It's too much for him to handle. Dream he could deal with because they weren’t  _ real _ . 

Not to mention the fact that Naruto actually fucking remembered her from that dossier he had stupidly brought out to lunch. 

This wasn't his intention when he made her his EA, not in the slightest. She was annoying attractive. Annoying good at her job which made her even more attractive. 

He spots her break away from Hinata and her friend to squeeze through the crowd. The shot he downs fires liquid adrenaline through his veins and he stands up to head down to the dance floor.

“Oi, teme! Where are you going?” he hears Naruto call but he ignores his best friend.

He grabs her hand before she turns the corner to the bathrooms. 

“What are you doing here?” he hisses. It comes out a lot harsher than he intends but he feels the alcohol take over.

“I came because Tenten invited me.” she says evenly, unaffected by his tone of voice. “I didn’t know you’d be here. I’m just here to support my friend.”

_ What does that even mean? _

She scrutinizes his face for a moment and he can feel her eyes meet his, before travelling down his nose and to his lips. He feels his ears and the back of his neck heat up (it’s the alcohol, he swears). The dress she’s wearing is too short. His fingers could probably find their way underneath the hem to find...

“I need to go to the bathroom, Sasuke.” she says gently and it’s then he realises he has her hand in his. He lets go and watches her as she goes to the bathroom.

_ More alcohol _ , he decides against his better judgement.

 

黑

 

Sakura had thought Hinata to be meek and an unwilling dancer but when Tenten suggested that the girls go dance, she had been surprisingly keen.  

The biggest surprise though was Sasuke’s presence here tonight. She had been worried for a flash second as she had only ever interacted with him in a working context. He had startled her on her way to the bathroom and had asked her what she was doing here. She had stayed calm - the few shots from earlier chasing away any nerves she would have felt completely sober. 

His face had caught the strobe lights just so and she had traced his features with her eyes - his narrowed eyes, his straight nose down to his cupid’s bow and lips. The way he looked at her set her on fire and she had to remind herself that this was her boss and whatever the hell this feeling was, it was  _ highly inappropriate and unprofessional. _

She notices Neji staring at Tenten and smiles. And Tenten’s milking the hell out of it and making a show of it. She lets a couple of guys buy her drinks at the bar but not much more. She flashes a smile at them in thanks before walking away (and they’re too stunned by her willingness to walk away from them to do much more). She dances without inhibition and without care and she coaxes Sakura to do the same and Hinata follows suit and before long, she’s having so much fun that she forgets that her boss is at the same nightclub.

They take a break to play a few drinking games. Naruto acts as Hinata’s black knight and consequently takes almost half the shots because Hinata is so very bad at these games. Sasuke proves to be equally bad - subsequent shots making it even more likely for him to lose. Neji, Tenten and herself lose a few rounds themselves and feel the warm burn of tequila run down their throats as punishment. After all the shots are gone, Naruto drags Hinata down the dance floor again and disappears into the crowd. 

Sakura decides some water would probably be wise to try and sober up a little and heads to the bar downstairs (the bottle girl from earlier was nowhere to be seen). She manages to squeeze herself in at the bar when the guy next to her turns to her. 

“Can I buy you a drink?”

She recognises him to be a guy that had bought Tenten a drink earlier. To be honest, the stranger isn’t handsome enough to tempt her into accepting his offer. Unlike Tenten though, she wasn’t comfortable with accepting drinks from strangers knowing what the intention behind the drink was. She declines politely before asking the bartender for a jug of iced water. 

By the time she gets back, Tenten’s gone. 

“She went down to dance.” Neji says and he thanks her for bringing the water. 

Sasuke manages to grumble something incoherent as he takes the water and leans back into the leather of the booth seat. 

Neji doesn’t seem like much of a talker and she hardly knows what to say to her boss so she leaves them to join Tenten. 

They dance and sing to a few old school RnB songs. Naruto and Hinata are nearby but they were in their own little world. Someone comes up behind Tenten to put their hands on her waist. 

“What the-” Tenten turns around to see it was the stranger from bar again. She pushes his hands away. “What do you think you’re doing?” she asks. It’s not aggressive - more confused than anything.

“Hey Chun Li. I bought you a drink. I think you owe me a dance.” he says, pulling his hands on her waist again and pulling her towards him.

“Just because you offered to buy me a drink, doesn’t mean I owe you anything.” she says loudly, squirming out of his grasp. 

Sakura sees that he’s clearly intoxicated and angry at Tenten’s rejection. He grabs her arm and Sakura worries that he’s hurting her. She tries to pull Tenten away by latching onto her waist. 

“Hey! Leave her alone!” she snarls, trying to push him away. “What the hell is your problem?”

“Stay out of it, bitch! You think you’re too good for me, huh?” he slurs loudly, turning his attention to Sakura and grabbing her wrist with his other hand. “You know you’re lucky I even paid attention to you.” 

“Let go!” Tenten yells but it only spurs him to hold on tighter.

“She said no.” a voice cuts in behind them and Sakura sees a hand push against the stranger’s chest hard, making him stumble backwards, letting go of them. 

They turn to see Neji behind them, he appears calm but his eyes have a fiery determination that Sakura doesn’t think she’s seen all night. 

“What’s it to you?” the stranger spits out petulantly, sizing up Neji. “Whatever, these sluts ain’t worth it.” 

Before any of them can blind, a fist flies out hard and fast and it connects with the stranger’s jaw. 

“Oi! Sasuke-teme! Comon’! He’s not worth it.” 

All of a sudden she sees Naruto holding Sasuke back, Hinata’s hands are holding hers, Tenten is corralled behind Neji, who has arm in front of her protectively and a burly security guard approaching.

“Alright, all of you! Out! One more punch and I’ll call the cops.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> I actually had a bit of difficulty writing this chapter and the next one because of how many perspectives I was writing in. 
> 
> I love writing a somewhat incompetent Sasuke - he's just too good at everything in the manga/anime and I think he's actually not very good at holding his alcohol.
> 
> Also: Be like Tenten. Just cause a guy buys you a drink does not mean you owe him jack shit. Be like Sakura and make yourself feel good with your underwear.


	7. Fry Up

Naruto manages to haul Sasuke out of the club after the bouncer kicks them out (but not before Sasuke gets one last kick in), which a miracle in itself because Naruto is equally drunk. They take refuge at a nearby diner, ordering fries and the diner fry up to share. 

Sasuke’s slumped in the booth, his head resting on his arms, his dark hair obscuring his face. They know he isn’t sleeping because he occasionally adds his own commentary during the conversation. The six of them are already crammed into a four person booth, Sasuke being like this only pushes Tenten closer to Neji - being sandwiched between the two. 

Naruto goes on a rant about the creepy stranger and Tenten can’t help but feel guilty. She had started this by accepting the stranger’s offer to buy her a drink, knowing she had no intention of dancing with him at all. However, Hinata reaches across the table to pat her hand. 

“It’s not your fault, Tenten. He was in the wrong.” she says reassuringly, and it makes Tenten feel worse. Hinata is unwaveringly kind and had always been so. She should have made more of an effort to be friends with her back then, even after Neji had left, even more so when Neji had stopped writing letters.

“Y’know I would have hit him too but two against one probably wasn’t fair.” Naruto laughs, “He deserved it though.” 

“Motherfucker.” Sasuke mutters. Even Neji snorts.

“We should probably get going.” Hinata says, standing up. 

“What? Why?” Naruto whines, shoving a piece of bacon into his mouth.

“Because we have brunch with father tomorrow morning.” Hinata reminds him gently.

“Oh. Right. That.” Naruto says, suddenly more alert at the mention of his future father-in-law. “Anyway, it’s been fun guys! We should hang out again.”

“Is this a regular thing for you guys?” she decides to ask as she watches Hinata and Naruto call for a taxi. 

“Not at all.” Neji replies, shaking his head. “It’s always Naruto’s idea.”

Sakura is sitting across from her, watching Sasuke with concerned eyes. It was probably very awkward for her - being here with her boss of all people. But the way she saw it, her boss was pretty much KO’d and might not even remember what happened.

“Should we take him home?” Sakura asks, nodding at Sasuke.

“I would, but I need to sober up before I can drive.” Neji says apologetically. “Drank more than I intended to.”

He had always been the most responsible growing up. He was always the class captain and he was good at leading their peers. He never once backed down from cleaning duties and would always do them and pick up her slack too. He would always hand in his homework on time and it would return with red ticks. He’d always helped both Lee and her with homework whenever they needed it (which was more often than she cared to admit). The only time he ever got in trouble was when the three of them were laughing and talking in Chinese (something that made their teachers irrationally angry). 

“I know where he lives.” she says simply.

Both she and Neji look at her, puzzled. Noticing this, Sakura adds quickly “I work as his assistant.” 

_ What. The. Hell? This was the Director she was talking about? No wonder she looked so freaked out when she saw him.  _

“Ah.” Neji says, accepting the explanation.

Tenten felt like her brain was about to explode. 

“I can call for an Uber and get him home. How about Tenten stays with you until you can drive and you could take her home?” Sakura offers. “I’m sure you have a lot to catch up on.”

“Sure.” 

_ A man of many words, Hyuga Neji is. _

And Tenten has never felt more grateful to her brilliant, beautiful roommate. She makes a mental note to buy her some dango tomorrow (and to grill her about Sasuke).

They shuffle out of the booth to let Sasuke out the booth corner he’s been half sleeping in when their Uber arrives a few minutes later. 

“Alright, come on. Let’s get you home.” she says firmly. Sasuke grunts but lets her drape his arm on her shoulder and walk him out of the diner. Leaving Tenten alone with Neji with ten years of unanswered questions.

 

黑

 

With effort, Sakura manages to walk Sasuke to his building only to find that the front entrance requires a key card. 

“Hey, where’s your keycard?” 

“Hn. Hold on.” Sasuke grunts and she can smell the alcohol on his breath. 

_ Someone’s in for a mega hangover tomorrow. _

With great difficulty he manages to get his wallet out of the back of his pants and pull out a white card. They stumble into the lobby and he touches the card to the elevator scanner. More stumbling into the elevator and up they go.

Sakura’s mouth drops open when the elevator doors open up to reveal the penthouse apartment in the building. The penthouse boasted high ceilings and floor to ceiling windows gave way to a spectacular view of the city below. It was modestly furnished and had a lived in feel - a jacket thrown over a dining chair, yesterday’s paper on the coffee table, a wine decanter and a single wine glass on the kitchen island. An apartment befitting the Director of a large corporation. 

“Impressed?” 

She looks up to find Sasuke, her boss, smirking down at her. 

“Come on. Where’s your room?” she tugs at his arm, ignoring his taunt and slipping out of her heels. She steadies him as he does the same with his own shoes.

Still leaning his weight against her, he directs her to his room. 

It’s a lonely looking bedroom of charcoal greys and clean whites. A few picture frames on the bedside table.

She puts him on the king size bed and he doesn’t make to move, his legs dangling off the edge of the bed.

“Alright.” she says, putting on knee on the bed so she can help him take his jacket off. “Where are your pyjamas?”

“No.” he mumbles, not opening his eyes. 

“I’m just going to bring them to you. Just tell me where they are.” 

“No pyjamas.”

“I’m not going to judge you.” she pushes, “It’ll be better for you not to sleep in these clothes.”

“I. Don’t. Wear. Pyjamas.” he says, slurring. 

Her face grows hot at the implication and she’s sure she’s about as red as her dress right now. She scrambles to get off the bed to put his jacket away somewhere when she feels his hands close on her wrist and she sits back down on the edge of the bed.

“I have to get home, Sasuke. I have something to do tomorrow morning.”

“Stay.” he says, finally opening his eyes and slowly sitting up. His thumb strokes the back of her hand softly, ever so gently. His face is inching closer to hers and she freezes, unsure of what to do. “Please.”

There’s a scared vulnerability in his voice as it cracks when he begs her to stay. It almost fees genuine and honest, but she isn’t sure if it’s the alcohol talking or the alcohol teasing out a side of Sasuke she hadn’t seen before. 

Her mind is racing with incoherent thoughts. She feels drawn to him and she wants to lean in too. 

His breath is on her lips now.

_ But he’s her boss so it would be inappropriate.  _

His nose touches hers.

She doesn’t want to be  _ that  _ intern. If he wasn’t her boss then she would gladly-

His lips softly brush hers and her thoughts come to a standstill and the only thing she knows that she likes this, it feels right. It feels good. 

_ It’s also horribly wrong. _

His hand is on her hip as he leans in to press his lips into a kiss that she can’t help but reciprocate. 

“You’re drunk.” she says when they break apart. “I should go.”

She says it as softly as she can. She removes the hand that’s resting on her hip and gives it a quick squeeze before letting go, hoping that he can understand even through his inebriation. 

_ Not like this. This is wrong. You’re drunk. You probably don’t even realise it’s me - your intern. _

As much as she is attracted to him in a non-professional capacity, she has to leave. No man is worth jeopardising her career over - especially her boss of all people. She has to go. Even though his apartment is literally around the corner from Milk Grind where her class was due to start in 6 hours and counting.  _ I have to get out of here. No excuses. _

He sighs and flops backwards on the bed, his arm covering his eyes.

She puts his jacket in the laundry basket before she leaves without another word. 

 

黑

 

Neji asks her how she got into bespoke suit tailoring.

“I remember you wanting to be a dancer.” he says, taking a sip out of his tea (English Breakfast, one sugar with milk). An odd choice for a Hyuga, considering their family business is based on the import and export of teas. However their speciality was Japanese teas. The choice of tea is undoubtedly an influence of his years abroad.

“Yeah but it was hard trying to find a position with any dance company. They told me that I wasn’t a good fit - quite literally. They said they’d reconsider if I lost weight and I tried but I didn’t like starving myself.” she says.

“You shouldn’t starve yourself. You look fine the way you are now.” Neji says, a hint of anger in his voice. 

She’s taken aback by the sudden change in the tone of his voice and she’s more aware than ever that the dress she’s wearing leaves little to the imagination. She shudders at the thought that she may have come off more promiscuous than she intended and consequently having Neji dislike her.

“Are you cold?” 

Before she can answer, Neji is shrugging off his jacket and standing up to walk over to her side of the booth to drape it over her shoulders.

“Thanks.” she says, smiling warmly. Time would not change Neji’s kindness and she begins to wonder what he had been up to since they stopped talking. It’s a question she hadn’t planned on asking, afraid of the answer. 

“When did you come back Konoha?” she keeps the tone of her voice pleasant enough. She doesn’t want to come off as accusatory.

“I came back when I graduated.” he says, settling back into his side of the booth. “My mother wants me to help out with her chain of massage parlours.”

Tenten bursts out laughing.

“What’s so funny about that?”

“I know you didn’t mean it to make it sound like this but I’m imagining you giving massages to people.” she giggles. 

The corner of Neji’s lips lift into a smile. “You’d be surprised to hear I’m actually pretty good. In all seriousness though, my mother is making a big push for me to manage her business more but Uncle Hiashi asked me to work for Hyuga Tea, so I’m working there for now.”

“For now? Are you planning on moving again?” she asks, a slight instinctual panic in her voice. The idea of him moving away again scares her. The idea of him moving back here for  _ someone else _ scares her even more. She doesn’t dare ask him about that.

“No, I plan on staying Konoha long term. I’m working there just until Hanabi graduates and takes over.”

“Hanabi? Hinata’s sister?”

“Yeah. She didn’t want to be the next chair of Hyuga Tea so Hinata opened her tea house independently. To be honest, I think Hiashi is glad that Hinata wanted to give up her position for Hanabi. Hinata is too soft for large business. She’s doing well with her tea house, there’s no reason for her to give that up.”

Tenten nods. She remembers how the Hyuga sisters were polar opposites to each other. Hanabi was hot, unrelenting flame while Hinata was cool, calm water. Hanabi was sassy and unafraid of speaking her mind, even when it got her into trouble. Hinata was a mediator, concerned with the feelings of everyone. She’s glad to hear that Serenitea House is doing well. 

“Shall we go? I think I’m good to drive now.” he says, leaving a crisp bill on the table. 

“Oh yeah, sure. I’m getting a bit tired actually.” Tenten says, snapping out of her thoughts. 

“You can sleep in the car if you want. I’m just parked over there.”

Neji’s car is a sleek black SUV. Being the gentleman he is, he opens the door for her and closes it for her once she’s in. The leather seats are luxuriously comfortable and it doesn’t take her long to fall into a light sleep, Neji’s jacket serving as a blanket. 

Half an hour later she feels the car crawl to a stop and hears Neji pull up the handbrake, her face half buried in his jacket and she can smell his cologne - a clean citrus with deeper wood and subtle pepper notes. She knows she should wake up but she’s too comfortable here. 

She waits for Neji to gently shake her awake but he doesn’t. Instead she feels his fingers lightly brush her cheek and tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She hears him sigh. 

She stirs and sits up after a while when she realises he has no intention of waking her up.

“Sorry. You should have woken me up.” she chides him gently.

“I only just got here.” he says, smiling.

She folds up his jacket gently and  reaches for the door handle before turning to him again. “Thanks for driving me home and lending me your jacket. I’ll let you know when Lee is free for dinner.”

“Sure thing.” 

He doesn’t drive away until she’s well inside her apartment building and Tenten touches her cheek, feeling the warm trace of his fingers still. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohoho here we go! Story is going to pick up a bit more speed from here on out. There’s no way I’d put in a smut in this early into Sasuke and Sakura’s relationship - it’s just getting started!


	8. Tomato Soup and Grilled Cheese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter already?! Yes!
> 
> I actually write up to two chapter in advance - depending on how easy the words come to me. I feel that it gives me time to reflect and make sure that everything makes sense for a reader (as I already know how the story will pan out). 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Sakura could hardly keep her eyes open. Whatever “sleep” she got last night could hardly be considered that. She spent most of the night awake, thinking about what had transpired earlier. By the time she actually got to sleep, it wasn’t long before she had to be up again to get to Milk Grind in time for the barista class she signed up for.

Milk Grind actually had a dedicated space for barista classes, set up with half a dozen coffee machines and a seemingly unlimited supply of milk. Jay went through the differences between types of coffee (including the Australian Flat White which uses microfoam and is more velvety, resulting in a stronger coffee). He demonstrates how to steam milk properly and that the proper temperature is 60-65 degrees Celsius (any hotter an the milk is burnt). The magic happens when Jay starts to pour. He pours a little flower (which he calls a rosetta) and explains the process in creating the pattern in the crema. 

Sounds easy enough.

A few other sleepy individuals were also taking the class but they seemed to perk right up when they were allowed to drink their failed lattes. 

“Remember, you want to hear the kissy sound as you steam the milk!” Jay says as he paced between the machines. 

Her first attempt results in her burning her milk. Her second is not much better, still too hot. The third and fourth are better but the milk is too bubbly.

“You can knock out the bubbles if your milk has large bubbles.” Jay says, tapping the jug on the counter. “There you go.”

The rosettas she attempts to pour are milky white blobs with no shape. Jay spends time with everyone, guiding their pours and showing them how to get it right. By the end of the class, Sakura manages to get some resemblance of a ripple in her latte. The milk needs to be more glossy and smooth - right now it just resembles a sad, frothy cloud.

The class distracts her just enough not to think too much about what transpired last night. Her lips would flare up in heat whenever her mind wasn’t on steaming milk and she’s sure it isn’t from the burnt milk lattes she keeps producing.

 

黑

 

She goes home after class and Tenten ambushes her as she’s taking her shoes off.

“You have a lot to explain, young lady!” she mock chides, wiggling her finger as if she were a disappointed parent. “I’m making pancakes.”

Tenten serves the pancakes with strawberries and nutella and Sakura hands her a coffee she made in class (the ugly excuse of the latte art disguised by the takeaway container, but at least the milk isn’t burnt). 

“So, the walk of shame. And with your boss?” Tenten asks, a hint of cheek in her voice. There’s no judgement there, just a barely contained grin. “When were you gonna tell me he was your boss?”

“Nothing happened!” Sakura said hotly, “I just helped him get home, that’s all!” 

“Bullshit nothing happened! I saw the way he looked at you last night - he looked like he was going to eat you. You must be doing  _ really well _ at your job.” Tenten says with a wink. 

It’s funny how Tenten is so easily able to read her. But Sakura doesn’t plan on telling a soul about last night’s kiss. Saying out loud would mean that it happened and was very much real and it would make the remainder of her tenure as Sasuke’s executive assistant so much harder.

“I swear nothing happened.” She feels guilty lying to Tenten like this. She decides to change the topic. “So what happened with Neji?”

Tenten looks thoughtful before replying, intent on balancing a piece of pancake and a slice of strawberry on her fork. Much to Sakura’s relief, Tenten seems to forget the matter of her boss in seconds.

“We just talked and he drove me home. He says he came back to help his mother with her massage parlour businesses but Hinata’s dad offered him a position at the family company.”

Tenten explains that Hyuga Tea is run by the Hyuga family as a whole, which included extended family.

“So why isn’t his mother involved?” Sakura asks.

“His mother isn’t a Hyuga, his dad was. What I don’t get was that he came back years ago but not once did he try to look for me. I mean, there’s Friendbook now so there’s no way he couldn’t find me if he wanted to. He could have just added me on Friendbook!” 

They eat in silence for a while and Sakura knows Tenten is debating whether or not to tell Sakura something else. Sakura waits patiently, knowing that pushing Tenten to say anything would be a futile effort.

“He did something weird in the car.” 

“What did he do? Did he-”

“No, nothing  _ bad _ . Just, confusing. He didn’t wake me up when we got here. He just, brushed my hair out of my face and just sat there. What do you think that means? I mean, he didn’t really do anything at the club before that creep tried to dance with me. Everything up until then, I would have just assumed that he just sees us as friends, but guys don’t do that for girls who are  _ just friends _ .”

Seeing Tenten confused over the behaviour of men wasn’t new to Sakura, but Tenten would usually dismiss it easily with a shrug and a “Screw it!”. Tenten just looked puzzled and slightly hurt.

 

黑

 

Sasuke had woken up on Sunday with a killer headache. The next time Naruto tries to drag him to a nightclub he’s just going to straight up refuse. Nothing good ever comes out it. His hand is a little sore and he doesn’t know why. Hell, he’d be lucky if he remembered what happened after he started downing shots like a man dying of thirst. 

All he remembers is seeing Sakura in a red dress and asking her why she was there. She had said something cryptic to him not that he remembers what she said exactly. 

He spends a good portion of the morning trying to figure out what happened and considers calling Naruto to ask, but decides against it. Naruto would love nothing more than to lord his alcohol intolerance over him and he doesn’t want to provoke that conversation. 

Instead, he downs a few pills for his headache and makes a call.

“Welcome to Zero.” a smooth female voice says over the phone.

“Is Karin available for lunch today at 12:30?” 

“Hello Uchiha-san. You know she always has time for you. Do you have any particular requests today?”

He thinks over it for a moment. 

“Tomato soup and grilled cheese.” 

“Sure, I’ll let Karin know.”

 

黑

 

Uzumaki Karin had been busy finessing her menu for next week's dinner service when Suki walks in.

“Sasuke wants grilled cheese and tomato soup. He’s coming in at 12:30.” she says. “What are you gonna make?”

Of course Sasuke wants something that features tomatoes. It’s hot out today though - hardly appropriate weather for soup. Karin isn’t fazed though. She already knows what she has in mind. Pushing her glasses up her nose, she grabs her chef jacket and gets started. 

Lunch service is always special for Karin since she rarely accepts lunch guests. Getting Karin to do a lunch service is notoriously difficult - even more difficult than getting a reservation for her dinner service (which has a 6 month waiting list and an additional waiting list for that waiting list). She only allows personal friends or family to request lunch services -  Kushina, for when she’s hanging out with her girlfriends or Hinata, her cousin Naruto’s fiance (who surprisingly is good company despite how quiet she can be) or even Suigetsu and Jugo. Of course Uncle Minato too - he was the one who helped send her to culinary school after her mother kicked her out of home for dropping out of university and had even helped her establish Zero.

Her favourite lunch guest however, is Uchiha Sasuke - Director of Uchiha Enterprises. 

Naruto had brought him to lunch at Zero when they had first opened and she had been smitten with him since she laid eyes on him. She suspects most women are. He has a certain ‘bad boy’ type appeal - the suit (bespoke probably) and the watch (he favours his vintage Patek with the complications) contrasts with the somewhat disheveled hair and earring. Sometimes if he comes in on a weekend, she gets a glimpse of the tattoo he has, peeking out from the sleeve of his tee shirt. 

While Sasuke may be by definition, handsome, his personality leaves much to be desired. He is always polite and cool, never going above lukewarm. Nonetheless, she enjoys looking at him when Suigetsu is being particularly irritating (like not replying to her texts within 10 minutes).

Today, he’s wearing a simple white tee, dark jeans and a bomber jacket. His sunglasses hide the hangover she knows he’s nursing. Naruto had drunk texted her last night.

**NARUTO:** omggg sauce ios soooooooo drinked

**NARUTO:** sauce

**NARUTO:** sauce

**NARUTO:** sporry its the fjuking auto cucumber

**NARUTO:** i mean auto cucumber

**NARUTO:** GOD DONUT

Karin doesn’t think she had ever laughed harder in her entire life.

“It’s been a while since you’ve visited me,” she pouts mockingly, “I was beginning to think you’d have forgotten me.”

Even though her romantic feelings for Sasuke don’t go beyond a silly crush, she still likes to flirt with him. 

“Sorry. Haven’t had the time to come here.” he says, climbing onto the stool at the counter. 

“Alright, here we go. Grilled cheese and tomato soup.” she announces, placing a bowl of tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich before him. 

He smirks. Karin doesn’t just serve him a simple “grilled cheese and tomato soup”. The “tomato soup” is a tomato gazpacho - vibrant, fresh and cool. The “grilled cheese” is a few different cheeses and pickles between two slices of thick rustic bread, pan fried in butter until it’s crispy and golden. 

“Well?” she asks as he tastes the soup. 

“You never fail to exceed expectations.” 

It’s probably the closest she’ll ever get to a compliment from Sasuke. 

“Anything to drink?” she offers.

She likes to play a little game with herself when she asks him this question. Sasuke has a funny habit where his mood influences his drink choices directly. Wine if things are going smoothly and he’s reasonably happy (usually cabernet sauvignon although he has been known to ask for a white wine if the dish doesn’t pair well with red), tomato juice is for when he’s a bit grumpy and needs a pick me up, whiskey if he’s got a lot on his mind (tea is sometimes substituted if he has to go back to the office). If he’s here with Naruto for dinner they’ll order sake or tea if they’re being sensible. Today, she predicts that it’ll be-

“Iced coffee. Thanks, Karin.” 

_ Well, that’s new. _

 

黑

 

Sakura had been featuring heavily in his dreams as of late. Her face is usually a bit blurry but the pink hair is enough for him to make the conclusion that it’s his executive assistant. The dreams are usually generic and a little indecent. Not enough for a cold shower in the morning but just enough for his thoughts to wander just a little. 

That night his dreams take a different turn.

Her face is clearly defined - he could see every lash that framed her expressive jade green eyes, her alabaster skin coloured with a dark pink blush dusted across her cheeks and her pretty lips were parted just a touch. 

He feels her waist beneath his fingers and he realises just how petite she is. He feels every fidget and hears her breath. His forehead rests on hers and their noses touch. Her lips feel so soft against his and he swears she leans in to close the miniscule distance between them. 

His heart feels like its soaring and suddenly he wants more. So much more. He wants to leave burning kisses into her skin as if to brand her with him. He wants to feel her hand in his as she squeezes him tightly in more places than one. He wants to see her hair messy, disheveled. He wants to get lost in a jade sea, consequences be damned.  

He wants her to want him as much as he wants her. 

He wakes up on Monday morning at some ungodly hour, stiff and aching, wondering when the hell his imagination become so vivid and creative. 

He arrives at the office and Sakura is nowhere to be seen. He’s worried for a moment, wondering briefly if he did something stupid on Saturday to scare her off but it dissipates when Sakura turns the corner, holding a fresh stack of photocopies and a mug of steaming hot something. 

“Good morning, Dir-Sasuke.” she chirps. 

Her reaction to him is her usual greeting and he sees his morning coffee on his desk, piping hot. 

_ Business as usual,  _ he supposes.

 

黑

 

Sakura finds it easier than she thought to act normal around Sasuke. He makes no indication that he remembers what happened on Saturday and that in turn it makes it easier for her to pretend that nothing happened either. 

This morning she opts to get him his usual coffee - not quite confident enough in her own skills to make him his coffee herself yet. She did however, buy beans from the Milk Grind after class (she isn’t sure whether to expense them or not). 

She wants to dismiss everything that happened and just get through the internship but a very small (and loud) part of herself won’t let it go. 

She does a Moogle search her boss and reads articles about him and the company. His handsomeness was only the tip of the iceberg. He graduated first in his class and won awards for academic excellence, the number of awards eclipsed only by his older brother who graduated 5 years before him. Uchiha Itachi was Director before him for a few years before Sasuke was made Director.

There were multiple articles on the matter - it seemed to be a hot topic at the time. Most were objective but some more gossipy trashy news sources implied that Sasuke was power hungry and ambitious and had “dethroned” his brother using underhanded methods. 

The Sasuke she knows (what little she knows) doesn’t sound like the ruthless, cold Sasuke the tabloids paint him as being. Sure, he's ambitious - he wanted his company to perform well and holds himself to high standards. The decisions he’s made for the company have always been for the good of the company and its employees - there was nothing ruthless about it. 

Subsequent articles are more favourable, complimenting Sasuke on his business acumen. While Itachi had started reforms in his short term as Director, Sasuke was the one who continued them and improved them. There are some articles about company culture and the internship program too. Uchiha Enterprises rank in the top 30 companies to work for nationwide as far as employee satisfaction goes according to a study.  

She sees and understands Sasuke’s vision for the future of the company from writing up documentation and doing preliminary research and analysis for him. Sakura can only feel admiration and a sense of pride that she’s a part of Uchiha Enterprises. The media vultures are only interested in selling ad space, views and daily sales. 

As she keeps searching for articles, there are a few articles that aren’t about Sasuke’s professional work. 

There are candid pictures of him in men’s magazines commenting on his style and ‘How to Emulate Uchiha Sasuke’s ‘Bad Boy’ Style’. It goes into excruciating detail as to which brands his ties, cufflinks and shoes are from. Apparently, his suits are bespoke. There's an article on a watch enthusiast blog that comments on all the watches he's been photographed wearing. Sasuke apparently collects watches because the article lists six, all of which adorn hefty price tags (some of which cost more than her intern salary). 

There were pictures of him in women’s magazines of him out in public, touting him as one of the most eligible bachelors and speculations of his relationships. One article even has a complex looking chart with women suspected of being involved with him and a timeline to boot!

Sakura can’t help but be curious too. Even though she’s his executive assistant and she takes care of some of the more personal aspects of his life (like dinner reservations and dry cleaning), she knows absolutely nothing about his private life. She can only go off of clues. 

Her initial observations of his staying at expensive hotel rooms don’t reveal anything about his private romantic life. His friend from Saturday - Naruto - is the son of the current Chairman of Uzumaki Resorts. It only confirms his close friendship with Uzumaki Naruto than anything else. 

The flowers though, are another matter. The monthly bill for the flowers is from Flower Temple, an upmarket florist. A bouquet of mixed hydrangeas with gift wrapping. The delivery address is somewhere in the suburbs, one in which she recognises to be rather affluent. This reaffirms her “theory” that Sasuke’s lover or girlfriend or fiance or wife is most likely some kind of heiress or model.  _ But if he really did have a girlfriend, surely she would have been with him on Saturday and that kiss wouldn’t have happened? _

Whatever that was on Saturday, it doesn’t change Sakura’s professional admiration for her boss. It doesn’t change the fact that she should continue to do her best work for him, to take care of the small things so he can focus on more important matters. In the grand scheme of things, she’s a small fish swimming alongside a whale, a common tabby cat next to a majestic lion. 

_ Back to work. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This chapter is longer than all the others by quite a bit - I wanted to tie up all the loose ends from this ‘arc’ of the story. 
> 
> I had a bit of fun writing this as you can tell. Like Hinata, Karin has had a bit more development in her personality than what she is like in the cannon series. I disliked that she was used purely as cringey comic relief and as an excuse to strengthen the argument for Sasuke and Sakura. I will always maintain that Sasuke and Sakura are fated and the characterisation of Karin was completely unnecessary. So here, she’s much more mature here and a successful chef! 
> 
> And yes, “Moogle” was referenced in another fic of mine - it’s a Final Fantasy reference.
> 
> (You also have no idea how hard it was to not write “SOAAAARING, FLYYYYYING! There’s not a star in heaven that we can’t reach!” It made me laugh so hard that it ruined the mood for me while writing it.)


	9. French Toast

Everything returns back to normal. It’s been a couple weeks since  _ that night. _ Sakura is producing reports and writing up documents for Sasuke as well as scheduling appointments, meetings and taking care of his smaller personal matters. Throwing all her effort into her work means that she doesn’t have time to overthink things. 

He invites her to sit in on a few conference calls and business lunches. Her notebook is filled with notes from meetings, observations, to do lists and before long she has to buy a new one and often she goes home with ink smudges on her hands she’s writing that quickly. However the small inconvenience aside, she finds that she’s absorbing everything like a dry sponge. 

She’ll almost always stay late if he stays in the office past 5pm. She feels guilty if she leaves the office before he does. Thankfully he has the sense to go home no later than 7 pm. However it still meant she got home at 8 pm (if she was really unlucky, 8:30 pm) and dinner was settled with cereal which earns her some looks from Tenten.

_ It’s fine. Just a few more weeks left.  _

 

黑

 

_ Where is she? Does she know what time it is? _

It wasn’t the first time he’d noticed that Sakura wasn’t at her desk when he got into the office and there were no personal effects on her desk and there was no coffee on his desk. 

If she was late, she’d only be a few minutes late - easily forgivable since she’d stay late whenever he would which more than made up for the tiny transgression of being late. 

However today, it was 9:30 am and she still wasn’t at her desk. HIs caffeine deprived mind jumps to the worst possible conclusion just before Kakashi walks into his office. 

“Yo.” Kakashi says, ever so casually. “Just thought I’d let you know that Sakura is going to be late, she called earlier. There was a major car crash on the freeway.” 

“Is she okay? Why didn’t she call me?” he snaps. He would have liked for her to call him instead of HR.

“I believe she thinks you have more important matters to deal with than trivial matters like tardiness. And yes, she’s fine. She wasn’t actually involved in the accident, her bus is late because of it.” Kakashi shrugs, “Anyway, thought you might like to know. I told her not to worry about it.”

Sasuke snorts. “Like you can say anything about anyone being late.” 

“That’s true. Anyway, I have interviews soon for your next assistant.” 

“Wait what?” Sasuke says, alarmed. “What next assistant?”

“Well, Sakura is an intern. The internship program requires interns to rotate roles and departments every quarter. Your brother wanted to to make sure the interns that we offer permanent positions to are in the field best suited to them and that they’re in a role that is fulfilling to them.”

“I’m well aware why my brother restructured the program.” 

_ Fuck. I forgot about that stupid rotation business.  _

“She doesn’t need to rotate departments. She won’t learn more than what she can learn working for me directly.”

“My my, you’ve taken a real shine to this intern. Is there something I need to know?” Kakashi says and Sasuke can just feel the sly grin emanating from the mask Kakashi habitually wears.

Sasuke gives him a withering look. “Do you doubt my judgement?”

“No, not at all. I agree with your assessment. Of all the interns this year, she shows the most potential. I’ve just never seen you take a keen interest in anyone, let alone an intern.” Kakashi says, pulling out his battered, dog eared copy of Icha Icha Paradise. “I guess I’ll cancel the interviews then and I’ll let Takaya-san know about your decision.”

Kakashi’s voice is underpinned with a tone of amusement. That and the lack of morning coffee makes Sasuke uncomfortable and he busies himself, shuffling papers around on his desk. 

“I’ll leave you to it then. You know where I’ll be.”

“ _ Not  _ in your office, then.” 

“Ah, I’m flattered that you know me well. Toodles!”

Sasuke glances at his watch for the time. 

 

黑

 

_ It’s late o’clock. That’s what time it is right now. _

The bus was travelling at a snail’s pace as three out of four lanes on the freeway were closed off due to the three car collision. Police cars, paramedics and whole load of flashing blue and green lights were at the scene. Cars trickled slowly out of the bottleneck created by the crash. 

These traffic occurrences seemed to be happening more frequently now and Sakura isn’t sure if it’s her own bad luck or if the universe is trying to tell her something. She called the head of Talent Acquisition, Hatake Kakashi to tell him that she’d be very late. Better to bother him than Sasuke who was probably going over some important documents.

The moment that the bus arrives at the stop a block away from the Uchiha Enterprises building, she leaps out of the bus and dashes towards the building. It’s not easy in these wretched heels. 

“Fuck! Ow!”

Her heel gets caught on a tiny pothole in the pavement and she ankle gives in and she stumbles, dropping her purse. 

_ This really isn’t my day today. _

She manages to hobble to the building, says a quick hi to the security officer and rushes through the barricades, just managing to catch the lift before the doors close. Her ankle hurts but all she can think about is apologising to Sasuke and hoping that her being late hasn’t thrown his schedule off. 

“Hi Akane!” she says, zipping past her and ignoring the pain in her foot (she’ll ice it once she gets herself sorted). 

“Are you okay?!” Akane calls after her but she ignores it. 

She throws her bag underneath her desk and shrugs off her coat, flinging it on the back of her chair (she’ll hang it up in a little bit) as she opens up her laptop to log in and check the calendar.

No meetings.

She breathes a sigh of temporary relief. She realises she didn’t stop by Milk Grind for his coffee and given how late she is, wasting more time nipping down there wouldn’t do her many favours. 

She prepares a latte in the kitchen - thankfully she had been making her own hot drinks over the past couple of weeks and had become reasonably competent at steaming milk, although her rosettas are never quite as round or full as Jay’s professional one. It’s passable. 

She walks over to the door to Sasuke’s office and knocks three times. Her heart is pounding against her chest and she mentally prepares herself for a berating. 

“Come in.”

She lets herself into his office and walks over to put the latte down on his desk. He looks up at her startled with the change to his usual. However, he doesn’t say anything as he takes a sip but he doesn’t express any sign of disgust which calms Sakura a little.

“I’m sorry I was late this morning. There was a car accident on the freeway.”

“I know, Kakashi told me. You don’t need to apologise for something you didn’t do. It happens.” Sasuke says, “You’ve been late a few times before.”

Sakura’s mouth drops open. She had been hoping that he hadn’t noticed but nothing escapes his eagle eye it seems. The way he said it wasn’t snide. It was merely just a presentation of fact. 

“I know. There’s construction on the train line and roadworks. I try to catch earlier trains but the bus schedules don’t really sync up with the trains well.” Sakura explains, although the more she talks the more it feels like she’s making excuses. “It won’t happen again. I’ll take the first train out if I have to.”

Sasuke eyes narrowed. Her ankle was still throbbing in pain and she was trying not to put any more weight on it than she has to. 

“How long does it take you to get to work?” 

“Just over an hour. On a good day.”

“You know that we have a housing program. There’s no reason for you live an hour away.” Sasuke frowns. 

“I’m not eligible for the program. Takaya-san said there’s a shortage of availabilities.” 

Clearly this doesn’t sit well with Sasuke because a scowl starts forming on his face. 

“Uh, is there anything you need me to do?” Sakura asks tentatively. 

“ Just the minutes from yesterday’s meeting. Not urgent.” he adds quickly.

Sakura nods and turns to leave but before she even gets halfway out her ankle flares up in pain and she can help but gasp. Her hand finds the edge of the couch in his office to balance herself and before she knows it, Sasuke is up from behind his desk and striding over.

“Sit down.” he says, his voice forceful as his hand pushes her shoulder down so she’s sitting on the couch. He crouches before her and pulls off her shoe.

“What happened?”

“I twisted my ankle on my way to work.” she explains. His hand runs over her ankle and she winces. His touch is gentle but a look of annoyance takes over his features. 

He stands up abruptly to leave, returning a few minutes later with an ice pack. He lifts her leg so he can push her to sit sideways on the couch.

“Here, hold it on your ankle.” he says, placing the ice pack on her foot. He pulls out his phone and makes a phone call.

“Yuri? Can you please take Sakura home? She hurt her leg.” 

“Wait what? No! I can still do my job. It’s not as if I broke both my arms.” Sakura protests. 

“There aren’t any pressing matters for you do deal with today. Go home and rest.” he says with a tone of finality. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

黑

 

Sasuke runs his fingers through his hair and slumps on the couch in his office, where Sakura had been sitting half an hour ago. While he appreciates that her heels served to make her look more professional, they were clearly too high if she twisted her ankle while walking in them.

How on earth had she managed to make him coffee as well? 

It’s not as good as the coffee from Milk Grind, but the coffee aroma is very similar. The idea of it being coffee that Sakura had made just for him brings a smirk to his lips as he takes another sip.

Yes, Sakura’s twisted ankle didn’t impede her ability to do work unless she had to run an errand for him (not that he would have if he hadn’t sent her home). However it gives him some peace of mind knowing that she’d get home safe and not further aggravate her ankle by taking public transport. 

He could go one day without her. Keiko was his previous assistant and he managed to survive - although with Sakura it really did feel like he had leave not to worry about trivial matters like his dry cleaning or the flowers for his mother. 

He calls Takaya into his office.

“You wanted to see me, Director Uchiha?” Takaya says calmly as she comes in. 

“Yes. Is Haruno Sakura not eligible for the Employee Housing Program?”

Takaya shakes her head. “Unfortunately no. Our Windsor apartment development isn’t finished yet and we have too many applicants. I had to distribute what placements we had available so I had to allocate them to those who lived further than Sakura. We discussed this last year.”

“Yeah, I remember.” he says, scratching his chin. “How annoying.”

“Kakashi told me to cancel the interviews for the executive assistant position. I understand that Sakura is bright and I know she’s benefitting a lot as your executive assistant. However if you don’t mind me saying I think her potential and intelligence would be wasted if you kept her on as your executive assistant.” 

He respects Takaya as she’s one of the few employees that isn’t afraid of telling him their opinion. She helped pioneer their intern program and has a good eye for talent. She’s older and married and perfectly comfortable in his presence, unlike some of the other women in the office. 

“I know. At the end of the program, I want her in the Hyperia transition project as a coordinator.”

“Good. I’m glad to hear it. Is there anything else you need me for?”

“Actually yes,” he pauses, unsure of how to word the request. “I need you to find an apartment for Sakura. Somewhere close, a one bedroom or something.”

Takaya raises a questioning eyebrow and for some reason she reminds him of his mother. 

“She travels an hour to get to work and today she was an hour late. I need her to be able to come into the office on time.” 

“Understood. What would you like me to tell her?” 

“Tell her that an opening came up in the program. Just treat it like it’s a part of the program.”

“And the difference in rent? We’re able to offer employees a reasonable rental fee because we own the building, Director.” Takaya reminds him. 

“I’ll cover the difference. Just find an apartment.” 

Takaya nods turns to leave his office.

“Takaya!” he says, hesitating for a while.

“Yes, Director?” Takaya says and she has that smile on her face, the kind his own mother would give him when he asked for her to bring home extra tomatoes whenever she would go out to the grocery shops.

“Make sure it’s a nice apartment. And that it’s in a safe area.” he says, remembering that Sakura’s current apartment wasn’t in the safest of neighbourhoods.

“Of course.”

 

黑

 

Tenten catches  up with Lee over a late lunch. Lee turns up in his training gear, having just come from a personal training session. Their usual spot is a Hong Kong style diner - New Age Cafe. They had spent countless lunches and dinners in diners similar to New Age throughout high school and had kept up the tradition since. It didn’t really matter to them if the food wasn’t considered gourmet or even good by Picstagram standards. It was their spot to just chill and hang out.

“Neji is in town.” Tenten says, as she pours maple-flavoured syrup over her french toast. She pokes the pat of butter around so that it melts evenly over the toast. 

“Really? It’s been so long. How is he?” Lee says with enthusiasm (although Tenten wonders if there is anything that doesn’t make Lee excited). 

“Good. I asked him if wanted to catch up over dinner or something and he seemed keen. I wanted to ask you when a good day was for dinner.” 

“How about next Thursday? I don’t have any training sessions then.” Lee suggests, before taking a bite out of his chicken. “It’ll be so good to catch up with Neji again. Do you remember when our class made dumplings for the school Autumn festival? You made the nicest ones.”

“Yeah,” Tenten giggles, “Yours were so bad we even couldn’t sell them. Even our teacher couldn’t find anything nice to say about them.”

Tenten pulls out her phone.

**TENTEN:** Hey, it’s Tenten. Lee says he’s free next Thursday night for dinner. Is that night good for you?

Neji responds almost instantly.

**NEJI:** Yeah that’s fine. Have you had Lin Tai Fung before? They have the best  _ xiaolongbao. _

**TENTEN:** Sure. Lee and I aren’t picky eaters so we’re happy with wherever.

**NEJI:** Great. I’ll book a table for 3 then. I’ll see you then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had to look up ankle twists vs sprains for this chapter and it actually made me feel quite sick reading about it. I’m weak when it comes to physical injuries ): It actually made me crawl into my bed and roll around for a while because I’m just THAT uncomfortable researching that kind of stuff haha. 
> 
> Also: If you get a chance to try HK style cafes, get the French toast. They usually put peanut butter in it and serve it with butter and maple syrup and it’s so gooooooood.


	10. Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First smut of the story featuring none other than the charming Ino and enigmatic Sai. I love this couple very much and I think they have a very healthy and experimental sexual style, between Ino’s comfort with her sexuality and Sai’s curiosity and his propensity to read books on things he doesn’t know or understand fully. I had a lot of fun writing this!  
> 
> It is quite raunchy - more so than your standard vanilla lemon. (I'm a lover of sex - clearly!)

Yamanaka Ino is no stranger to frequent travel, but the trip from New York back to Konoha is a killer. Even flying first class doesn’t help with the jetlag.

She pulls her thick blonde hair into a messy ponytail and puts on a pair of sunglasses to hide the dark circles (not that Sai cares, just in case there are paparazzi at the airport). She’s dressed as pedestrian as possible - leather jacket, white tee, dark wash jeans and her favourite red bottomed heels (her favouritism shown by the how well worn they are). At least, that’s as pedestrian as it will go for Ino.

She sees Sai at the arrivals holding up a small sign - he’s written ‘Beautiful’ in his beautiful, bold cursive script. She trots over (the heels preventing her from running) to throw herself into a his arms and gives him a kiss, glad that there were no cameras flashing around so early in the morning.

“Hey, Beautiful.” Sai says, pulling away just enough to smile at her.

“Hiya Handsome.” 

“Are you hungry? Would you like pancakes?” he asks in his quirky formal manner.  

She’s grown used to the way Sai speaks - it’s oddly endearing and she loves that he calls her ‘Beautiful’. As far as she knows, he doesn’t call anyone else that. ‘I’ve read that nicknames foster a closer relationship’ was his reasoning when she asked him why he had called her that.

“I’m starving and yes, pancakes. Let’s go to Pancakery, I think they’re the only place that’s open this early.”

 

黑

 

The only time Ino Yamanaka does not watch what she eats is when she’s home in Konoha. After she’s fed and watered (fluffy hotcakes with berry compote and edible flowers and a berry iced tea), Sai takes her back to her apartment. 

“The housekeepers come by every fortnight to clean and I check on it every other week.” he says as he helps her with her luggage. 

She had asked Sai to check on her apartment every once in a while to make sure the housekeepers were actually coming by to do their job and to make sure everything was still there. He took her request very seriously it seems, even making the effort to have fresh flowers throughout the apartment to welcome her home when she came back to Konoha. This time he chose mixed hyacinths. He never chose the more common flowers like roses or lilies which Ino appreciates. Having parents who own a flower shop, Ino prefers more interesting flowers. 

“Thank you.” she says gratefully, before pulling him into a heated kiss to which Sai responds in kind. 

His fingers sneak under the hem of her t-shirt and she relaxes into his arms, pushing herself into him. 

“My present.” Sai says when they come apart just enough. “You promised me a present.”

Ino giggles. “That I did.”

She leads Sai to the bedroom and pushes him onto the bed before peeling off her jacket, jeans and shirt to reveal a set of black lacy lingerie. She sees Sai’s eyes widen as he takes her in and she never gets tired of seeing him eye her with the kind of lust that makes inspires butterflies in her stomach. 

“You like?” she says, sauntering towards him and climbing into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I don’t think it does your beauty any justice.” Sai murmurs, fingering the lacy waistband of her panties. 

He presses a kiss on each full breast before kissing her solar plexus and travelling upward toward her neck. Sai doesn’t break eye contact and his stare is so full of heat that Ino throws her head back to give him better access. His hands touch her all over and she rolls her hips, impatient to feel more of him. She feels just how  _ hard _ he is underneath his trousers and she licks her lips. She tugs at his shirt and quickly it’s off, allowing Ino to put her hands on his chest. 

“I missed you.” she says, running her hands across his pectorals. Sai is an artist that has the body of a Greek god and Ino loves the contrast between his sensitive artistic persona against his hard, sculpted body.

“I’m sure you had people to keep you company overseas.” Sai whispers, pressing a kiss under her ear.  

“They’re not the same as you.” Ino says as Sai removes her bra with practiced ease. “Ah!”

His lips find her nipple and he gives her a firm suck as he pulls her down with him as he lies down on the bed. Her hand brushes the front of his pants and Sai lets out a groan.

“I want to touch you.” Ino whines. 

Sai smiles into her breast as he goes to unbutton his pants to let Ino’s hand wrap around his erection. His eyes close when her soft hands make contact with him and she pumps him the way he likes best. She’s rewarded with more guttural moans from Sai and he has to pull her hands away before he- 

“Come here.” he says, his hands on her ass and encouraging her to scoot up. He takes the opportunity to kick off his pants fully.  

Before Ino can protest, her knees are on either side of Sai’s head, he’s got her lacy panties pushed aside and his lips are on her pussy. His hand finds her nipple and he gives it a tweak that makes her thighs twitch. He’s eager and relentless and he knows what his lover likes and before long she’s got her hands in his hair and screaming.

“Oh fuck, Sai! Please! Oh I’m so close!”

He continues lapping, watching as Ino has her head thrown back, calling out his name in earnest. His arms are hooked at the top of her thighs to keep her from squirming away. It’s when he gives a particularly hard suck on her clit that her thighs clamp down on either side of his head and he hears her squeal. He feels how wet she is against his face and her arousal dripping down his chin and he’s so hard that he needs to be inside her  _ now _ .

He gently pushes her off him so he can fetch a condom from the bedside drawer and ripping the foil with his teeth. Ino manages to recover enough to take off her panties and see him roll the condom over the length of his cock and gives him a devilish smirk. She makes a show of stretching like a cat (and Sai feels his mouth go dry as Ino’s full breasts bounce gently) before turning over and positioning herself on her elbows and knees, her pretty pussy exposed to him. 

Ino likes this position - Sai becomes a more assertive lover in this position and she loves the way he feels when his hips meet her ass. Sai rubs her ass a little before stroking her folds in preparation and hears just how fucking wet she is for him. His fingers are replaced by the tip of his cock and Ino moans in anticipation. 

“Come on, I need to feel you in me, Sai. Don’t be a tease.” she says wiggling her hips seductively. “I know you want me too.”

Sai chuckles and he slowly pushes in, earning him a loud moan from his lover. 

“Oh yes. Oh!”

“You’re so tight, Ino.” Sai says, his voice straining. He groans as he gives her a slow thrust, letting her adjust to him ( _ “Oh you’re so big, fuck. Oh!” _ ). She’s clamped around him and she’s warm and wet and tight and he’s trying very hard not to lose his mind. Ino moves her hips against him slowly, panting and chanting his name. After a few more slow thrusts, she starts to move with more purpose.

“Please I need you to fuck me, Sai. Just fuck me hard. I missed you so much!” 

It’s when she begs that he knows she’s ready. His thrusts pick up speed and force and Ino’s moans get progressively louder. His eyes feast on his cock, drenched in her arousal going in and out of her and her beautiful round ass bouncing with every thrust. He recalls something he read in an erotic book not long ago and he’s been eager for Ino to come back so he can try it with her.

“Do you trust me, Beautiful?”

“Yes! Yes! Yes! I trust you! Oh! Keep going!” she moans between thrusts. 

The pace of his thrusting slows down and Sai palms her buttocks. His thumb settles on  _ the other hole _ and Ino tenses instinctively, turning her head to meet his face.

“If you don’t like it let me know and I’ll stop.” Sai says softly. “I’ve read this increases pleasure for females.”

He begins to throw his hips forward again and his thumb makes small circles against her ass. He watches her face to make sure that she’s okay and to his delight, her eyes are closed, her mouth is open and pleasured sounds are coming out of it. Her hands are fisting the sheets so hard that her knuckles are white. Her pussy tightens around him and he knows that she likes it.

“Oh, Sai! Fuck me harder!” 

He obliges and before long, his thrusts are more forceful, his thumb is still fondling her and his other hand finds her ponytail and she’s mindless with need and her pussy is clenching around him so impossibly tightly and he knows he won’t last much longer. 

His thumb slips into her ass and Ino goes off like a firework as she screams his name and continues to do so as he rides her to completion, and fuck he comes so hard that all he sees is white. 

 

After two naps and two more frenzied sessions of shameless lovemaking (to which they were sure they would get noise complaints from Ino’s neighbours), Ino finally found it in her to untangle herself from Sai’s embrace in order to get ready to meet Sakura for dinner.

She rummages through her suitcase and pulls out a little bag.

“I said I’d come back with a present for you.” she says, crawling back on the bed and holding out the bag for Sai.

“I thought sex was the present.” Sai says smiling, accepting the bag. Opening, he finds a variety of inks and paints. “Thank you, Beautiful.”

Ino giggles as Sai gives her a tender kiss. “I heard these are really really good, at least that’s what the man at the store said. You can use these when you’re not painting faces.” 

“I love you, Ino.” Sai admits earnestly, stroking Ino’s ribs. It was rare for them to say it out loud but truly for once in his life, Sai means it.

Ino is taken aback by the sudden declaration but smiles all the same.

“I love you too. Now I really need to get ready otherwise I’ll be late.”

 

黑

 

The one good thing about being sent home early was that she wouldn’t be late to her dinner with Ino and they could have it at a reasonable hour. Ino picks a trendy fusion restaurant and is already there when Sakura arrives. They’re seated in a private booth, away from prying eyes and eavesdropping ears. 

Ino’s modelling career had taken off since she walked the runway for Himitsu Tori - whose legendary annual lingerie shows launched the careers of many top models. Ino was the most talked about model on that runway the year she first started walking for them and for good reason. Ino’s confidence was bolstered by her stunning platinum hair, ice blue eyes and the kind of body that served as the subject of fantasy for plenty of people (men and women alike). Ino had become one of the most recognisable models in the industry since that show. In fact a few months later, Himitsu Tori had announced that Yamanaka Ino was the brand’s latest ambassador and was now officially a Himitsu Tori Angel. 

She was recognised almost everywhere she went, so having a private booth or room whenever they caught up was necessitated. The last thing they both wanted was something they discussed to be taken out of context and sold to gossip magazines or websites.

The thing about Ino that Sakura loves the most, is Ino’s ability to be grounded despite her successes and she didn’t develop the kind of arrogance that some other celebrities do. Ino is generous to a fault and would always bring home presents for Sakura and this trip back to Konoha is no exception.

“Here you go. Open it!” Ino bounces excitedly in her seat. 

Sakura laughs as she opens the huge shopping bag. She pulls out a few boxes from Himitsu Tori. Of course Ino would get her lingerie. As childhood friends, they had discussed undergarments at length and they both shared the same love for beautiful lingerie. In high school, they had both saved up money from working part time jobs to buy their first Himitsu Tori set together. It had taken them months, given how expensive Himitsu Tori was. She remembers how beautifully the sales assistant packed their purchase into a flat, black box with a pale pink trim. She had nested the undergarments gently in pale pink tissue paper and finished the box with a ribbon in the same pink as the tissue paper and box trim. 

Carefully she opens one of the boxes and peels back the tissue to reveal a muted seafoam blue lace set with tiny dusty pink accent bows. It’s so gorgeous that she can’t help but gasp as she strokes the lace carefully. Opening the black box still gives her the same thrill as it did back then.

“They’re from the latest collection. I think they’ll look super cute on you. Maybe show them off to someone?” Ino suggest, grinning. 

“Thank you, they're beautiful. You know we’ve always bought lingerie for ourselves though.” Sakura says, rolling her eyes but she’s blushing nonetheless, the thought of someone seeing her in this sending a chill of excitement up her spine. 

“I know, I know! But when guys see it, it drives them so crazy!” Ino giggles. Clearly she’s thinking about Sai, her Konoha boyfriend.

Ino had met Sai on a photoshoot when he did her makeup. She asked him out and the rest was history. However since Ino spent a lot of time overseas, she had proposed an open relationship. She was already in  two other open relationships at the time- one in Paris and one in New York. However Sakura knew that Sai was particularly special to her. Ino had no other reason to return to Konoha, save for her yearly visits to her parents but she made more frequent trips back after she started a relationship with Sai.  

“Wait, do you wear the same stuff for all your boyfriends?” Sakura asks.

“For Paris and New York, yeah. They’re just for when I don’t want to eat or sleep by myself.” Ino shrugs, waving her hand as if she were swatting away a fly. “Sai gets the nice stuff.” 

Sakura laughs, shaking her head. Seriously this girl! Ino hated to be lonely - it’s not that she was scared, she just preferred to be in the company of people. Before she had bought her own apartment in Konoha, she had regularly stayed with Sakura (even though she paid for a hotel room and kept all her luggage there). 

“So what’s been happening with you? How’s the internship going? Where was it that you’re doing it at again?”

“Uchiha Enterprises. I’m almost halfway through it now.” 

“Uchiha Enterprises…” Ino says slowly, “Oh! I’ve seen pictures of the guy who owns it or runs it or something. He’s really hot. If he wasn’t born a Uchiha, he’d definitely be a model.  Have you seen him yet or is he one of those high and mighty ‘I’m-too-good-to-grace-you-with-my-presence’ types?”

“I uh, actually work directly for him.” Sakura says, a little sheepish. 

“Really?!” Ino squeals, “What’s he like? By working directly for him, are you his personal assistant or something?”

“Technically the title is Executive Assistant.” Sakura corrects her, “He’s fine. He’s just really busy sometimes so it’s sometimes stressful when he needs certain reports and I have to organise his schedule and his personal things.”

“Just fine? Is he ‘just fine’ or is he ‘ _ fiiiiiiiine’ _ ? I feel like you’re not telling me something, Forehead.” Ino probes as their cocktails arrive. 

“There’s nothing to say!” Sakura says, insistent. She doesn’t want to share the story of that night with Ino, knowing that Ino has the propensity to make mountains out of molehills. She doesn’t need Ino to feed her boy theories or draw up probability charts or decision trees. It was a mistake. There’s not much else to it.

“Fine.” Ino huffs before dropping her voice to a whisper, “Do you know if he’s got a girlfriend? I was reading a magazine and there’s all sorts of rumours he’s involved with a model or something. I want to know if I know her!”

“I have no idea.” Sakura says honestly.

“How could you not know? You deal with his personal things too don’t you?” 

“My job doesn’t involve picking out presents for his girlfriend or anything. I don’t even know if he has one or if he’s just being super secretive. The only thing I do know is that he sends flowers to someone every month.”

Ino sighs. 

“I’m changing departments in two weeks anyway so it’s not as if I’ll be able to find any more than that."

“What a pity.” 

While Sakura looks forward to finding out which department she’ll be moving to next and learning even more before her internship ends, she cannot deny that perhaps in the three months she was Sasuke’s executive assistant, she learned more than what she could have in any other department. However, in some small corner of her mind, a very tiny, miniscule part of her agrees that it was indeed a pity. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who takes the time to comment on this story - you have no idea how happy and giddy it makes me. It almost serves as fuel for me to write faster. I intend to answer every comment so please feel free to keep the love coming and I’ll pay you back in kind!


	11. Pumpkin Cake

**_From:_ ** _ Takaya Ito (itotakaya@uchihaenterprises.com) _ __   
**_To:_ ** _ Sakura Haruno (harunosakura@uchihaenterprises.com) _ _   
_ **_Subject:_ ** __ Internship Program - 3rd Quarter Placements

_ Hi Sakura, _

_ I hope you’re enjoying your internship thus far. You will be remaining as Director Uchiha’s  executive assistant for your 3rd and 4th quarter placements. _

_ If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask. _

_ Kind Regards, _

_ Ito Takaya _

 

黑

 

_ What. Both third and fourth quarters?!  _

It was the only thing that runs through her mind as she rereads the email over and over again. 

It isn’t that she didn’t enjoy being executive assistant to the Director - far from it. She’s  privy to a lot of things that others would die to know. She gets to witness decision making at the highest level and how it creates a ripple effect throughout the entire company. She knows things weeks before her fellow interns catch wind of it. But she can’t help but feel that she’s merely a witness to these happenings. She wants to be in the thick of it, making the decisions herself and having a say on how a project is developed. 

She knew she wasn’t doing poorly. Surely her performance had been good enough to-

And she suddenly remembers that careers article she read. 

_ Don’t be so good at your job that you’re irreplaceable. You’ll lock yourself into your position and close any doors of opportunities for promotion. _

Had she done her job  _ too well _ ? Was this the position that they had deemed to be the best fit for her? Surely not, right?

_ Shannaro! This isn’t what I wanted out of an internship!  _

But is it really that bad? She could have had it much worse. Other interns at other companies simply made photocopies, fetched coffee and  squabbled over staplers and hole punches and the lack of stationery. Sasuke is a surprisingly kind employer and it made all the easier that he was nice to look at.

_ Bad! No! We’re not going there again. _

She decides to find Takaya-san anyway.

 

黑

 

“Hi Takaya-san, can I talk to you for a second? Are you busy?” Sakura asks, poking her head into Takaya-san’s office.

“Oh Sakura! I was just about to look for you! Have a seat.” Takaya-san gives her a warm smile. “I have some great news for you.”

_ What, that I’ll be the Director’s executive assistant permanently? _

“A spot opened up in the Employee Housing Program. You’re still interested in the program right?” 

“O-oh.” Sakura stutters, having been caught off guard. “Yes definitely.”

Takaya-san smiles once again. She puts a few papers into a thick envelope and hands it to her.

“These are the details of the apartment - it’s a one bedroom, 10 minute walk from the office. There’s a security office at the entrance. There’s also an underground carpark if you have a car. The floor plan is in the packet. It’s unoccupied at the moment so you can move in straight away.”

It means she has to move out of her apartment with Tenten. 

“I currently live with a roommate. I’d like to make sure that she has someone to take over my half of the lease before I move in, if that’s okay? It might take a week or so.” 

“Of course. The key is with the security office so collect it when you have a chance. The rent is deducted from your pay automatically so I’ll need you to sign this. It won’t come out of your pay until the start of next month.”

Sakura signs the papers offered by Takaya-san.  

“You wanted to ask me something as well, right?” Takaya-san asks as she files the signed document.

“Yes, it’s about my placements.”

“I had a feeling you’d ask me about that. There were multiple factors that influenced the decision. We weren’t able to find a suitable candidate for the position. Of course, you remember his opinion of Keiko and we’d like to avoid another situation like that. You don’t mind right?” 

_ But.. you had three months to find a ‘suitable candidate’. _

“The Director has been really pleased with you so far. You’ve been a great help to him and I know he appreciates your efforts. He was happy to keep you on as his executive assistant.”

She must have seen the worried look on Sakura’s face, because Takaya smiles softly like a mother would when explaining something to a child.

“It’s an excellent opportunity, Sakura. No other intern has ever had the chance to observe the Director and learn from him directly. If you’re worried that this is a permanent arrangement, I can assure you it’s not. I will make sure that it isn’t.

“You’re doing a really good job and I believe that employees should be rewarded when they do well. Both the Director and I are of the opinion that you stand to benefit much more as his executive assistant than shuffling papers in the Finance department.” Takaya-san says. 

Takaya-san is genuine, Sakura knows this. Takaya-san helped develop the intern program so she had little motivation to see the interns she hired do poorly. She had spoken so earnestly at the intern orientation without bullshit embellishment. There’s no excessive praise and Sakura feels that she can trust her. 

“Thank you, Takaya-san. I really appreciate your faith in me.” 

 

黑

 

“An apartment in the city? That’s amazing! How much is the rent?”

Tenten’s reaction isn’t one that she had expected. She didn’t seem at all fazed that she’d be without her roommate - she’s just happy for her friend.

“Really low for a place in that location. Here.” Sakura says, handing Tenten the envelope that Takaya had given to her earlier. “I’ll help you look for a new roommate.”

“Thanks.” Tenten says, flipping through the papers. “Woah, there’s even a balcony! Is there a policy on visitors?”

“I don’t think so, not from what I could see. You can come up for drinks and dinner or stay over when we go out.” 

“Thank fuck. I hate paying for ubers. They’re so expensive on Fridays and Saturdays. Anyway, I’m going to have dinner with Neji and Lee. How to I look?” Tenten asks, her hands smoothing over her skirt. Her red turtleneck is tucked into the black mini skirt and she has sheer black stockings underneath, modestly covering her legs. 

Tenten holds out a simple pair of black suede pumps. “I was thinking of wearing these shoes.” 

“They’re perfect” Sakura laughs. “Where are you going for dinner?”

“Lin Tai Fung.”

“Fancy! I hear they have black truffle  _ xiaolongbao _ . Let me know if you get them!”

 

黑

 

Lee chatters away and Neji is grateful he had the sense to take his tie off and leave it in the car. There’s a palpable tension and he probably would have felt even more strangled by the tie that his work requires. He isn’t sure if it’s a fabrication of his head because Tenten looks composed and calm, listening to Lee as he chats animatedly. 

Tenten had been the last to arrive and his mouth had gone so dry he had chugged down his glass of water so quickly he had almost choked. 

Does she really have to provoke him like that? 

He’s sure that her attire has less to do with him than it being what she just likes wearing. However it doesn’t mean that it didn’t illicit certain thoughts about her. Thoughts that he had long since given up on. 

“So when I was working at Every Fitness and I met Gai-sensei again. Remember him, Neji?”

“The teacher who tortured us every week with dodgeball and pushups?” 

“You make it sound like it was a bad thing.” Tenten recalls. “Gai-sensei  _ is  _ over the top sometimes but at least it was fun.”

“ _ You  _ were good at it. Every time you’d get the ball you’d get someone out.” he muses. “You were always first pick.”

“You just didn’t like playing dodgeball.” 

That wasn’t true. He just didn’t like playing dodgeball when Tenten wasn’t on his team. 

Lee went on to tell him about opening a gym with Gai-sensei. Not a commercial gym, a more specialised gym tucked away just outside the city which apparently is very popular with the powerlifting crowd. Lee beams when he talks about the latest powerlift meet and all the personal bests his clients have achieved and how proud he was of them. Neji chuckles inwardly, happy that his old friend never lost his extravagant enthusiasm that endeared him to many. 

Before long, their dishes had arrived. He had taken the liberty on ordering on their behalf, taking care to order their favourite dishes (or at least the dishes he remembers to be their favourites). Golden Lava buns for Tenten, Drunken Chicken for Lee as well as the traditional  _ siumai  _ and  _ hargao _ and of course a dozen of their signature Pork and Black Truffle  _ xiaolongbao _ . Pumpkin cakes and mango pudding for dessert. 

“Here.” he says, placing one of the pork and truffle  _ xiaolongbao _ on Tenten’s porcelain spoon as Lee tucks into the chicken. “Be careful it’s hot.”

“Thanks.” she says and for a moment he feels dazzled by the smile she flashes him. Carefully, she nibbles into the side of the dumpling (and Neji has to stop thinking about the way her lips are pursed and cradling the dumpling just so). She takes a taste of the rich broth and hums in appreciation.

“Oh that’s  _ so good _ .” 

He takes another gulp of his water. 

“Oh yes! I wanted to let you know that your suit is ready for you to try on. So is Sasuke’s. Naruto’s isn’t ready just yet, we’re almost done. Did you want to come in altogether?”

“I can come in tomorrow if that suits you.” Neji says.

“S-sure. I can make some time for you.”

“Is this for Hinata-san’s wedding?” Lee asks.

“Yes. Actually I had meant to bring this up earlier, but Hinata wants to invite the both of you to the wedding as well.” 

He had mentioned to his cousin in passing over lunch earlier this week that he was seeing Lee and Tenten. Hinata had looked rather delighted, recalling the times that Lee and Tenten were over at their large house, playing. 

They usually role played. Lee was a Kung Fu master, Tenten was a pretty dancer who was also an assassin and he was an army general. They spent countless afternoons, play fighting in wars against the evil Emperor. They sometimes enlisted Hinata to play the kidnapped princess. 

Hinata told him to invite both Lee and Tenten and who was he to refuse the request of the bride? 

They spent a good few hours sitting around and talking, reminiscing about their younger days. Lee and Tenten also filled him in on the years that he was absent for and he could only feel an odd sense of happiness, regret and guilt. 

He probably should have found a way to contact them after high school. Perhaps if he had, then he would have never gone out with his ex (because Lee and Tenten would have had his back and told him not to trust the conniving, controlling, crazy bitch). Perhaps, if he hadn’t gone out with his ex, he might have been with Tenten. 

A small voice in his head asks,  _ why not now?  _

And he has no answer to refute. 

 

黑

 

They fight over the bill when it arrives and on his insistence he pays for the meal, refusing to let either Tenten or Lee to pay for their share, shoving his credit card at the confused waitress. He knows he’s trying to make up for lost time and it’s a poor way of compensating of years of absent friendship but it’s a start. . 

Both Lee and Tenten were planning on take the train out of the city but he offers to drive them both home.

“Are you sure?” Lee asks, clearly not wanting to inconvenience his friend. “I live 45 minutes away from here.”

“It would take you an hour to get home. It’s fine.”

And that was the end of that. 

Tenten and Lee chat animatedly in the car and Neji participates in the conversation when either of them address him directly. There’s an ease about them that inspires jealousy - an emotion rarely felt by him. They had been playful during dinner with each other and Neji can’t help but wonder if there was something between them.

“I was thinking, we should do something else soon. We still have so many things to catch up on!” Lee says. “There’s great weather next weekend. We could go on a hike!”

“I’m  _ not _ doing the Thousand Steps hike. I almost died last time.” Tenten says, irritably. 

Lee laughs. “Tenten almost slipped a few times on that hike.” he explains. “Well there are other trails we can go on. Willowbark has a great view and it’s not too far.” 

“Sounds good.” he says as he pulls up in front of Tenten’s apartment. “Next weekend then?”

“Yep! Thanks for the lift, Neji.” Tenten says as she gets out of the car. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Yeah. Tomorrow.” 

He waits until Tenten retreats into the building before setting off towards Lee’s home.

“So it must be weird seeing us again.” Lee comments. “Especially Tenten. But it feels like old times, right?”

“Yeah.” he says, pausing for a few seconds before continuing, “Listen, I’m sorry for not keeping in contact. I should have reached out to you when I came back to Konoha.”

“Don’t sweat it. It’s like fate brought us all together again, right?” 

Fate. If he hadn’t come back to Konoha. If he hadn’t taken his acquaintance’s recommendation to check out Yoshikawa & Sons for suits for the wedding. If he had been able to save just one letter of hers he might have been able to write to her (unfortunately he wasn’t able to remember her address). If he had been able to read those last few letters of hers then perhaps things may have been different. Fate hadn’t been kind to him then.  

“So you and Tenten.” he says finally, the curiosity getting the better of him. 

“Hmm?” 

“Are you two…?”

Lee lets out a howl of laughter. “No! I love Tenten but she’s always been like a sister to me.”

“Oh.”

“I also don't bat for the same team as you.” Lee continues, in a matter of factly manner. 

“ _ Oh _ .” 

“Besides, even if I did, I know how you felt about her.”

_ Feel. Feel about her _ , says the small voice.

When he drops Lee off, he finds that he has a lot to think about tonight. 

He lies in his bed much later, unable to sleep. Lee's revelation was so casual, tossed aside by the admission of his dear friend that he knew about his feelings for Tenten. Had it been so obvious when they were children? 

Sure, he had childish innocent dreams of calling Tenten his family. But he was five. He had boldly announced that he would marry her when they grew up and they'd live in a big house together and have all the pumpkin cake they wanted because they were adults. He had also said that Lee could live with them too. When they hit their teenage years, he and Lee shot up in height. Tenten would whine that the boys had eclipsed her in height but he had noticed that she did some growing of her own. Her hips and chest became fuller and he witnessed just how much the other night. He could never forget the image of Tenten in that dress.

He could only imagine how perfectly his hands would settle on her waist and he'd trace the curve of her hips before pulling her towards him and he'd feel her chest against his. All of a sudden he feels hot despite the cooling weather and the young autumn breeze fluttering in through his open window and he peels his tee off. His mind conjures up Tenten in his mind's eye, lying next to him. Her hair is down, out of her usual twin bun hairstyle and he wants to run his hands through it to massage her scalp. He imagines her hair to be soft and she'd let out a purr so soft. He strains against his sweat pants and he knows there's a part of him that is definitely not soft.

He has to push down his pants and briefs down and feels relief as his aching cock springs free of its confines. His hand reaches to grasp his cock and he lets out a sigh of relief. He imagines Tenten's soft lips on his, and she unzips that sinful dress of hers and his balls tighten at the mere thought of Tenten stripped down to nothing but her undergarments. What would she wear? Plain cotton? Lace? Satin? He doesn't care. She'd look gorgeous in all of it. He'd worship every inch of her in kisses- his lips would move across her cheeks, forehead, nose, ears, jaw and neck. He'd move down to her collarbones and kiss his way from shoulder to shoulder. He'd spend an inordinate amount of time on her breasts before kissing her stomach and down to the junction between her thighs. He'd want to make her feel so good. So good that all she can do is hold on for the ride. He wants to feel her hands in his hair and he'd suck and lick until she begs for him to stop because it's too much for her to handle. 

He gripped himself harder, the strokes becoming longer and quicker. He wants to see her above him, impaled on him. His hips would drive upwards as hers would slam down and he wonders just how she'd react to it. He wants her to have her way with him in whatever way she wants until she shatters and he'd flip her over and throw her off that blissful cliff once more. 

He can feel the pressure building in his balls and the image of Tenten lying beneath him, face flushed red, skin slick with sweat and her hair fanned on the pillow is too much and he explodes. He grunts her name into the darkness of his bedroom, wishing she were here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The naughty bit at the end was as unplanned as teenage pregnancy but I wanted Neji to have a moment.


	12. Bibimbap

Neji is full of nervous energy when he heads to Yoshikawa and Sons for his fitting. Last night’s activities only served to ignite the feelings that had lain dormant for years, the intensity of which he forgot he was capable of feeling. When he enters the shop, Tenten is tidying up the shop and is so caught up in it that she doesn’t hear the bell chime. She’s wearing a billowy white silk blouse that flutters as she moves, tucked into black cigarette pants cropped to her ankles and black flats. It’s simple attire but he thinks it suits her well.

She moves around the shop with grace, almost dancing around all the furniture objects while putting back various things in their place. It conjures memories in his mind’s eye of a 15 year old Tenten, just before he had left.

  
  


_ The theatre is full of anxious but eager parents, extended family and friends of the performers. They were all equipped with cameras of various types - video, digital, the occasional DSLR and even some disposable cameras. He and Lee had happily paid the $10 ticket fee - the proceeds of which went to the production with the remainder towards future ones. _

_ The show had began with some young children, no more than 5 years of age. They performed simple acrobatic tricks and were adorable even in their awkward movements. Encouraged by the coos of charmed parents, each child was smiling brightly and eager to show more.  _

_ Each subsequent performance featured a different age group and after a handful, the performer they came to support finally made her way onto the stage. _

_ What she hadn’t told them was that she had a solo performance.  _

_ The stage lights dimmed and the stage was bathed in a deep blue light. A moon prop hung from the ceiling and Tenten was centre stage. Transcendence was the only word for her. She was draped in blue and white silk that rippled as she moved. _

_ Each movement was graceful, light and filled with purpose. Her body contorted into poses so effortlessly that it was easy to get lost in her beauty. Silence fell over the audience as she mesmerised them with her dance. The accompanying music was slow, almost melancholy. Neji felt his heart ache with longing.  _

_ And in that moment he was certain that Tenten in all her wonderful grace, was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes upon. _

 

“Oh!” she exclaims as she finally turns around and sees him. She blushes sheepishly.  “Sorry, I was just packing things up. I’ll grab your suit, won’t be long!”

She hangs the suit jacket, pants vest and shirt in the little dressing booth before letting him in. Everything is cut and fit perfectly to drape over his frame. The broadcloth of the shirt is wonderfully soft and he remembers why he likes bespoke menswear so much. So much more coupled with the fact that it was Tenten who had made this for him and he pictures her fingers skimming across the cloth and running it through the sewing machines. There’s not a loose thread anywhere, everything is clean, neat and crisp. 

“How is it?” Tenten asks and he hears her nervousness. “Does it pull anywhere?”

He comes out of the changing booth and he’s greeted with Tenten’s brilliant smile (and he can’t help but smile too).

“It’s perfect. You’re really good. I mean it.” he compliments. 

“Thanks. I was a bit worried but I’m glad you like it” she says modestly. In her hands is the tie to match the colour of the bridesmaids dresses and she holds it out like a Hawaiian lei. 

He ducks his head down to let her put it around his neck, tucking the blackcurrant silk tie under the collar. He makes no move to take the tie from her and it appears she has no intention of letting him tie it as she takes it upon herself to do it up for him. His arms dangle useless by his side so he shoves his hands into his pockets (although what he really wants to do is have them on her waist).

A lump gets stuck in his throat as he’s acutely aware of Tenten’s proximity to him as he looks down to watch her, barely fighting the urge to put his lips to the top of her head. His ex would tie his tie for him at times, but the distinct feeling he’d get from her was as if she were tying a leash around a dog. His ex was a possessive woman and it permeated throughout everything she did. In contrast, Tenten takes her time with it, meticulously making sure that she doesn’t pull too hard and placing the tie precisely. From the way she maneuvers the silk tie, he’s certain she’s tying a Windsor knot. Finally her hand smooths over the length of the tie and Neji can barely breathe. 

 

黑

 

Helping someone put on a tie isn’t difficult - Tenten can do it with her eyes closed if she really wanted to. Most who came in for bespoke suits already could tie their own ties - the ones that asked her to help them usually had ulterior motives, not because they couldn’t make a basic knot. But for the first time, she doesn’t give the client a choice. 

Her fingers tremble and she’s forced to slow down as she ties a Windsor knot - a well practiced knot and she would have done a fancier knot (her favourites being the Trinity and Eldredge) if not for her nerves. She tugs gently to dissuade any wrinkles and bumps. She can’t help herself when she runs the pads of her fingers over the length of the tie and feels the hints of firm muscle that lined his chest. 

She hears his deep breaths, smells the well developed wood and pepper of his cologne and she wants nothing more than to tiptoe, bury her face in the crook of his neck, wrap her arms around him and feel his heartbeat against her own. But for now, tying his tie will have to be enough.

She finally manages to step back to let him take a look in the mirror and she can’t help but smile.

“It looks perfect if I dare say so myself.” and Neji’s lips turn up. The afternoon sun filters through the shop windows and Neji is showered in warm light. It highlights just how handsome his side profile is and Tenten can feel her heart swell with a mixture of pride and the desire to touch him.

It’s at this moment that Asahi returns from his break. 

“Woah! That suit is a work of art.” Asahi says as he sidles up to her and places his hand on the small of her back. “She’s amazing right? She makes everyone look sharp.”

Neji’s smile turns into a grimace as he goes back into the dressing booth to change and she wants to kick Asahi for interrupting this moment. She wasn’t unused to being close to Asahi - she had mentored him some when he was making suits or measuring clients. They had gotten along like a house on fire and had developed a good working relationship. But  _ damn it not in front of Neji! Now he’s going to misunderstand. _

When Neji has finished changing, Tenten hangs all the pieces on a wooden hanger that has the shop’s name engraved on it and puts them in a garment bag before she rings him up. He hands her his credit card. 

“I’ll come pick you up next weekend for that hike. I’m picking Lee up at 10 so I’ll be at yours at around 10:30. Is that okay?” Neji asks as he signs the receipt. 

“Of course. I’ll see you then.” she replies, handing him the garment bag.

“Thanks again for the suit.” 

She waves as he leaves and leans on the counter, hoping Asahi would have the tact to let her savour the moment for just a little longer.

 

黑

 

With the matter of her placements settled, Sakura throws herself into her work again. She starts to make Sasuke’s twice daily lattes in the office. The first time she had done it was simply due to the fact she didn’t have time to get the coffee from Milk Grind. However it had turned out that he didn’t mind the lattes she poured for him.

The morning after, she had left his usual coffee on his desk just in time for him to arrive. 

“Oh.” he said, putting his briefcase on his desk. 

“Is there something wrong?” she asked, worried that perhaps he had expecting a report or initial research notes on something that had slipped her mind.

“I just thought you had started making the coffee yourself.” he said, shrugging.

“I started taking classes to learn how to do it myself but I’m still not great at it.” 

He had nodded in comprehension. “The coffee you made the other day was fine. So you paid for the classes yourself?”

“Yeah. It was just a few classes down at Milk Grind.” 

“And the beans?” he asked, taking a sip. He lets out a deep breath as he savours the early morning caffeine that clearly fuelled his brain.

“I bought those myself. Milk Grind sells their own beans. I wanted to make sure that the coffee tasted similar at the very least.” 

“You should have expensed them.” he frowned.

“I-I will next time.” 

From that day onwards, she had made him coffee herself. She had taken his admission that the coffee was ‘fine’ as permission. She’s sure that she was getting the better end of the deal - she saved the twice daily 15 minute trip to Milk Grind while he had to drink the coffee with the sometimes lopsided rosettas prepared for him by his intern. He hadn’t complained which she took that to be a positive sign.

It’s 6pm now and it doesn’t look like Sasuke will be leaving anytime soon. She’s light on workload as she’s completed all the tasks he had asked of her. Despite this, she hovers around anyway, just in case he still needs something from her. 

“Are you hungry?”

“Huh?” she looks up from the Well Done article she had been reading -  _ The True Cost of Happiness.  _ Sasuke is standing at her desk, phone in his hand.

“I still have a few things to go over. I was thinking of getting dinner delivered.” 

“Sure.” she replies, grateful because her lunch had been a misguided chicken salad sandwich which was not at all filling.

He hands her his phone. 

“Order whatever you want.” he says. “Just check out the order when you’ve decided.”

He already has a beef  _ bibimbap  _ and a seafood pancake from a Korean restaurant called Hwaru. Sakura adds an ox bone soup set and an iced citron tea to the order.

Her stomach growls loudly as she goes downstairs to get the food delivery and she’s practically salivating all over the bag as she pulls the containers out of the paper delivery bag and set it on the little coffee table by the couch. 

“Where are you going?” he asks as she makes to leave.

“Uh, I thought you might like to eat alone.”

“Stay.” he says and it’s gentle, like a request rather than a demand. It’s strangely reminiscent to  _ that night _ .

He’s not inebriated so she sets the paper bag back down and Sasuke doesn’t seem to mind that they’re sitting on the floor at the coffee table instead of sitting at a proper table. They tuck into their meal and Sakura is so ravenous that she doesn’t care if she doesn’t seem ladylike while she eats (Tenten would have a fit). She takes a sip of her ox bone soup and sighs contentedly. 

“That good?” Sasuke asks, smirking as he stirs spicy sauce into his bibimbap.

“Do you want to try? It’s my favourite thing to order at Korean restaurants but there’s not many of them that make it.” she offers up a spoonful of the soup to him. 

His hand reaches out but instead of taking the spoon, his fingers close around hers and he guides the spoon to his mouth. His eyes flick upwards to meet hers as he slurps down the soup and her heart blossoms with heat that certainly isn’t from the soup. 

He nudges his bibimbap towards her and without a word they simply share all the dishes between them. 

He asks her casual questions about her family ( _ “my parents have small convenience store” _ ) and her choice of bachelor degree ( _ “I like solving puzzles and problems.” _ ). 

“How are you finding the internship program?” he asks as she’s about to take a bite out of a piece of seafood pancake.

“I am. I’m learning a lot more than I thought I could have and I’m really grateful for the opportunity. I know these things don’t happen often if at all.” she says carefully. “I realise I’m extremely lucky.”

“Good. I was worried that you were getting bored.”

His admission of worry sets her mind free to wander. As a boss, he had been more than accommodating and kind. It wasn’t that she hadn’t experienced kind employers. On the contrary the owner of the Lucky Sevens diner (a retired academic who opened the diner as a ‘bit of a side project’) on campus was especially kind. Aside from being an employer, Senju Tsunade was almost like her ‘on campus mother’ when Sakura’s own was over a 3 hour drive away. She hadn’t expected the same fortune but she figures she must have been a saint in a previous life.

They talk more about food, something that she finds that Sasuke is very appreciative of. He likes tomatoes in the same way she loves traditional sweets. Sakura does most of the talking between the two of them, and Sasuke is happy to listen to her. He chuckles when she tells him about the time she had spilled an entire chocolate milkshake over herself in her attempts to avoid spilling it on a customer. He tells her about the times when his brother would pick out the tomatoes from his own food and give them to him - he likes tomatoes that much. 

He helps her clean up when they finish eating before he goes back to work. 

“I have something I need you to do for me.” Sasuke says, sitting back down at his desk in front of the piles of reports and papers he’s been looking through. 

Sakura dashes out to grab her notebook and a pen.

“I need to go to Hong Kong from the 7th to the 13th. Akane should have the corporate contact for Uzumaki Resorts.” he says.

_ An oddly long stay. As far as she knew he had only been in contact with a single consulting firm in Hong Kong. The 7th to the 13th includes Saturday so he’s probably doing something with his girlfriend.   _

“Sure. I’ll book the room and tickets now. The Imperial Suite right?” she clarifies, remembering that it was the suite that he seemed to prefer and scribbling down the rest of his request.

“The suite doesn’t matter much.” he says as he starts rummaging through his papers. “Fuck where is that report on the Asia market?”

Sakura spies it on the desk and hands it to him. 

“Thanks. Flights for two, doesn’t matter which airline.”

“Alright. And what’s the name of the second passenger?“

He stops reading the report looks up at her and it unnerves her so much she starts picking at the pages of her notebook. She hopes that her question didn’t come off as intrusive - rather she’s just trying to do her job.

“You have a passport right?” he asks. 

“You want  _ me _ to go with you?” she splutters. 

“Who else did you think it’d be?” he asks and he looks genuinely puzzled. “I need you to come with me. You won’t be any good to me staying in Konoha.”

“Oh.”

“Have you been to Hong Kong before?” 

Sakura shakes her head. The only time she had been overseas was on a trip over the summer break to Thailand with Ino and Tenten. Ino had a contract to shoot a print campaign and invited them to come along. 5 days of cocktails, elephants and the tastiest food. 

“You’ll have plenty of  time to see the city, don’t worry. I’ll show you around.”

_ That’s not what I’m worried about.  _

 

黑

 

“You’ve been to Hong Kong before right?” Sasuke asks Naruto over lunch the next day. Ramen, as per usual. 

“Yeah of course. With Hinata. The first time we went together, she had never been. Can you believe that?” Naruto laughs, before shouting for a  _ kaedama _ . “Hina-chan goes all the way to Europe to shop for dresses twice a year but she had never gone to Hong Kong.”  

“Where did you take her?”

“What are you talking about? You’ve been to Hong Kong before and you know-” Naruto abandons his sentence midway as realisation dawns on his face. “Wait, is Uchiha Sasuke asking for dating advice from  _ me _ ?”

Sasuke has the overwhelming urge to punch the shit eating grin off of Naruto’s face. He hadn’t anticipating the idiot to figure out what he was really trying to ask. But they were best friends and he doesn’t know what he expected out of the person who probably knew him better than he knew of himself.

“No. I’m not asking for dating advice.” he mutters, but they both know he’s lying.

“Who are you going with?”

“My assistant. I’m going for business but it’s her first time going to Hong Kong. I figured Hinata would know where to go.” he adds quickly (and he’s pretty sure he sounds that much more suspicious for it). He’s not sure that he sounds convincing but he has to be - his assistant is assistant. Nothing more. She’d probably sue his ass for harassment if she knew how he dreamt about her almost every damn night. 

He had been  so very close to crossing that line last night. All rational thought had escaped him when she had offered him a taste of her dinner. If it wasn’t Sakura, he would have refused point blank (even if the soup had smelled as good as it tasted). A more primitive part of him had just taken over and told him to seduce her, hint at the possibility, make her think of him in other ways. And he just couldn’t help himself.

He’s not about to tell Naruto this. Even if he is his best friend.

“Ahhh.” Naruto says, giving him one of those all knowing nods. “I seeeeeeee.”

Naruto must have seen the murderous intent in his eyes because he says “Well, obviously you’re on Hong Kong Island because our hotel is there.  There’s a great seafood restaurant at the pier where you take the Star Ferry and Hinata loves the yumcha restaurant that serves those custard buns with the faces on them. I’ll find out which yumcha place it is. There’s also an indoor skating rink at the TownPlaza mall we found when we were shopping.”

Naruto rattles off a huge list of places to that he took Hinata to and places to shop because that’s all there is to do in Hong Kong, really. Sure, he had been to Hong Kong before but this time is different. He feels the strong need to impress Sakura _. _ If it’s her first time travelling to a place, he wants it to be unforgettable and emblazoned with the memory of  _ him _ .

 

黑

 

“Hey Akane, do you have the contact for Uzumaki resorts and for flight bookings?”

“Yeah I do, give me one tick.” Akane says, typing. “I’ll email you the contact details. How long is he going for?”

“6 days in October. I won’t be in the office either.” 

“You’re going with him?” Akane says as her eyes widen with incredulity. “Where to?”

“Hong Kong. I think he’s meeting with a few consultants there.” 

“Lucky! Hong Kong is amazing. The shopping and the food there is seriously no joke.” The elevator opens and Hiromi and Ami walk out and wave at Akane. “Anyway, I’m having lunch with Hiromi, Ami and Yukina from Marketing. Do you wanna join us?”

“Yeah! It’s been a while since we’ve seen you Sakura.” Ami says, gesturing for Sakura to join them. 

“We’re going to Old Kingdom for dumplings.” Hiromi says, flipping her golden hair. “They’re pretty good.” 

“Thanks, but I actually brought my own lunch today. Maybe next time?”

“Sure thing!” Akane says, “Don’t work too hard!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I’d like to thank each of you for your patience while I was dealing with examinations. The length of this chapter is far longer than my usual and it’s partially due to the fact that I really don’t know where to stop and to also thank you all for your support.
> 
> This was probably the chapter that I ran into the most blockers out of everything I’ve written so far - between story pacing, story timeline and just this being a bridge to the next “arc”. I pretty much stalled after about 1000 words. Honestly, I feel that this chapter is a bit lacklustre due to where we are in the story but it's a necessary chapter. What really did help me was all the wonderful comments I’ve received and how thoughtful and analytical they all are. It really warms my heart and it almost feels like fuel for me to push through these blockers.


	13. Langouste Benedicte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurred to me very recently that I tend to jump perspectives a lot - it’s a semi-conscious decision to give a bit more space for other character stories. This story was initially conceived with Sasuke and Sakura in mind so I definitely have not forgotten their existence. I also revised the plot to be more fluid and organic. Things that I had originally planned on happening will still happen - it’s merely a timeline reshuffle.
> 
> This chapter doesn't feature Sasuke or Sakura as heavily however I have already started working on the next two chapters which I hope will satisfy your craving!

**_Apartment in Downtown Konoha - Looking for Roommate_ **

_ I am a 27 year old female looking for a friendly female roommate. The apartment is a 2 bedroom apartment downtown. Spacious living area with a shared bathroom. The apartment is located downtown, close to transport, stores, bars and restaurants.  _

_ I’m looking for an easy going roommate, respectful and tidy..  _

_ The building has a laundry room and I have a car space allotment (but I don’t drive).  _

_ Non-smoker. No pets.  _

 

 

Karin posted the roommate ad a week ago on ApartmentMates. She opted not to post on Daveslist because of the general sketchiness of the site (you could literally get anything and everything there - great place for second hand furniture though). Despite that, the responses she had gotten so far were… interesting to say the least. 

All she wanted was a nice, normal roommate that didn’t leave piles of trash around the place, cleaned after herself and didn’t have loud parties. It really wasn’t a tall ask.

So far, she had gotten some strange applications. One was a girl who seemed normal on paper, but smelled strongly of mouldy cheese when she came to inspect the place (and not of the blue variety either).  _ Just no.  _ There was a foreign exchange student who honestly seemed like she suffered from princess syndrome and hadn’t done dishes ever in her life.  _ Hard pass. _ Some applications were from men despite the ad stating that she was looking for a female roommate. 

_ “You’re just being picky.” Suigetsu had told her, absently stroking her leg as he lay next to her.  _

_ Karin had her laptop propped on a pillow as she leaned back against the headboard. She was vetting through more applications and only one had made the cut so far. _

_ “I mean, the blue cheese girl wasn’t too bad. At least she can afford the rent. I’m sure she’ll be fine after a shower or two.” _

_ “I’m not bringing the smell of rotting cheese into my apartment.” she said, swatting his hand away in annoyance. It hadn’t deterred him from laughing and putting a kiss on her leg as she typed away busily.  _

She was hoping today’s applicant had some resemblance to normal.

_ bzzzzzt! _

“Hi! I’m here to have a look at the apartment.” a chirpy voice rang through the intercom. 

Karin buzzes her into the building and sets out the guest slippers at the door. The girl she opens the door to is a bright eyed, pretty girl named Tenten. Her hair is tied up in two buns on either side of her head which on most 25 year old women would seem juvenile, but suits her surprisingly well. 

Tenten is complimentary of the apartment as Karin gives her a tour. She had bought the apartment after saving hard after she opened Zero and paying back Uncle Minato and Aunt Kushina for her culinary school tuition (which they turned down of course, instead insisting that she put the money toward the deposit). It wasn’t a huge apartment, but it was modestly sized and it was  _ hers.  _ She had considered asking Suigetsu to move in with her but she was happy with where their relationship stood and didn’t want to risk domesticating their relationship so quickly. 

“So what do you do for work?” Tenten asks as she’s inspecting the bathroom.

“I’m a chef. I’m not home a lot during the evenings because of the hours.”

Tenten nods, understanding. “Do you get sick of cooking?”

“Sometimes, I mean it’s what I do for work all the time. But the things I do at work are pretty experimental, not exactly homestyle cooking.” 

“It’s fine, I’ve got that covered! I’m not a bad cook, I used to cook all the time for my ex-housemate. ” 

“Were they lazy or something?”

“No, nothing like that! Sakura could go for ages without eating and if I didn’t cook for her sometimes, she’d just eat cereal and muesli bars all the time.” Tenten laughs as they make their way to the living room.

“So how come you’re looking for a new place?”

“Sakura got allocated some corporate housing. We live half an hour out and it’s a pretty sketchy neighbourhood. I figure it’d be a nice to live closer to work.”

They quickly bond when Karin asks Tenten which TV shows she likes to watch (because she doesn’t want to have to fight over the TV) and Tenten starts babbling about Game of Thrones. They’re discussing the tragedy and injustice of Margaery’s death when Tenten realises the time.

“Sorry! I need to head back to work. My break is almost over. It was great to meet you, Karin. Keep me posted, okay?” Tenten says, cheerily as she leaves.

Karin is 100% sure she doesn’t need to look through any other applications and takes down the ad from ApartmentMates that afternoon. Tenten is normal, working a steady job, they share the same taste in TV shows and  _ she doesn’t smell of cheese _ .

_ Note to self, ask Tenten what shampoo she uses because she smells really good. _

 

黑

 

“Finally!” Tenten sighs, flopping onto Sakura’s new couch. Getting all the furniture into Sakura’s new apartment and assembling was no easy feat. Sakura had been gradually moving her things out of their apartment and had finally moved the last of it today. She had been waking up stupidly early, borrowing Tenten’s car in the morning to move her things and driving back through peak hour traffic in the evening. They had both taken the day off to finish the move with a trip to IKEA. 

After stuffing themselves silly with meatballs, princess cake and lingonberry soda, Sakura had brought home a couch, bed frame, mattress, bookshelf, a TV cabinet and coffee table. Sakura hadn’t thought paying for the assembling service to be necessary, having already paid for the delivery of the flat packs that wouldn’t fit into Tenten’s tiny hatchback (which was almost everything except for the coffee table, bathroom accessories, dining accessories, candles and a fake plant). They spent the better part of the afternoon, assembling the bedframe and couch before their stomachs rumble in protest. 

“How’s your apartment hunt going?” Sakura asks as she brings out the cans of pear cider to accompany their meal - yet more meatballs, potato pancakes and greens (all purchased from the IKEA Food Market).

“Oh! You weren’t home when I went to bed so I forgot to tell you. I got accepted to a place last night. My future housemate’s name is Karin. She’s got an apartment downtown. It’s a 20 minute walk from here.”

“That’s great! When do you move in?”

“On the 11th. You’ll help me out right?”

Sakura shakes her head as she takes a sip of pear cider and explains that she’ll be on a work trip.  _ To Hong Kong. _

Tenten finds it weird that interns are taken on business trips but she supposes it’s because Sakura’s internship as the Director’s assistant. She makes a list of all the things Sakura needs to eat and Sakura laughs, promising that she will. 

She helps Sakura assemble the remainder her IKEA furniture. By the time they finish putting together the last of it, it’s past midnight. 

“Alright, that should be it. I gotta head off cause I’m going hiking tomorrow morning.”

“I thought you said you were never going hiking again after doing the Thousand Steps with Lee?” Sakura asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“We’re just doing the easy trail. It’ll be fine.”

“Famous last words.” Sakura smirks, “Anyway, you may as well stay over if you need to wake up early. Save yourself the Uber ride. You can even borrow some of my workout clothes for the hike.”

“Thanks. Let me text Neji your address.”

“Neji?” Sakura asks as she pulls out a spare pair of pyjamas for her. 

“Yeah he’s coming along. He offered to drive.”

Sakura nods thoughtfully and Tenten is sure that there’s a question on the tip of Sakura’s tongue.  

Later that night, it’s when they’re tucked into Sakura’s new bed that Sakura asks about Neji.

“Is it weird being around him again?” she whispers in the dark and through the linen. 

“A little. I honestly thought I was over it, y’know? It was a crush from when I was 15. I thought he felt something for me too. When he came in for his final fitting, I just wanted to kiss him. But I don’t want to make things weird between us. I think he has a girlfriend. It’s the only explanation I can really think of that would make sense for him not to contact me and Lee.” Tenten says softly. 

“Ideally, what would you want?”

“I want to know how he feels about me or felt about me. I want to know why he stopped writing to me. There wasn’t any closure.” Tenten pauses for a moment, “If I really had it my way, we’d be together already. I’m afraid of it being too late for us.”

Admitting all of this, in the dark privacy of her best friend’s bed is much easier than having an conversation about it in the open day. At least at night, it keeps your secrets hidden away. 

“I’m sure things will have a way of working themselves out. They usually do.” Sakura says gently, finding Tenten’s hand to give it a reassuring squeeze and she can’t help but smile. 

And even if they didn’t, Tenten is grateful that the universe had blessed her with a friend as wonderful as Sakura.

 

黑

 

Neji pulls up at the address that Tenten had sent him last night. It’s Sakura who opens the door for him.

“Hi! Tenten’s just brushing her teeth and getting changed. She’ll be out in a sec.” Sakura greets him as she lets him in. “I’m about to make some tea, would you like some?”

“Please.” 

Sakura busies herself in the kitchen and hands him a cup of steaming hot English Breakfast when Tenten calls for her friend.

“Sakura!”

Neji sits up in his seat, alert.  _ Was something wrong? What happened? _

Sakura heads into the bedroom and Neji hears hushed murmurs. He can’t make out exactly what they’re talking about through the closed door.

“Don’t you have anything else?”

“That’s everything I have! You’re not usually like this, usually you don’t give a shit.” he hears Sakura giggle. “It’s fine!”

They both emerge out of Sakura’s bedroom a few moments later, Sakura in her pyjama dress and Tenten a pair of athletic shorts that looked like  _ just _ fit her and a red tank top that was clearly too tight across the chest with the way the fabric was stretched. Neji almost spits out his tea.

And he’s convinced that if God does exist, he’s laughing uncontrollably at him. 

“Hey.” he manages to say after keeping his tea down, trying to maintain composure, “You ready?”

“Yeah.” Tenten says, pink staining her cheeks. “Let’s go.”

He keeps his eyes firmly on the road as they drive to pick up Lee. His own gym shorts aren’t exactly the most forgiving when it comes to bodily urges and he’d rather not scare Tenten away right when they’ve finally established some kind of resemblance to a normal friendship - having dinner and going hiking together. Tenten is in the middle of telling him about helping Sakura move and their adventure at IKEA when they pick up Lee.

“Are you going to keep living at that apartment now that Sakura’s moved out?” he asks as Lee clambers into the backseat with an overly large backpack. Lee is wearing a skin tight tee the colour of forest pine that shows off his athletic physique and while Neji can’t say he’s by any means scrawny (because he works out regularly enough and he’s bulky enough not to be considered a beansprout) but it does prompt him to wonder what physical type Tenten likes. 

“No, I’ve found a new place closer to work.”

Neji is relieved. He had noticed that the neighbourhood Tenten lived in was a little rough. It hadn’t been in his place to comment on his worry but now knowing she was probably going to be a bit safer puts his mind at ease. 

“You found a new place? That’s great!” Lee says, “Did need any help moving?”

“That’d be really great. Sakura won’t be able to since she’ll be away for work.” 

“No problem! I figured you might need some manpower. Neji, aren’t you going to help?” Lee nudges the back of his seat.

“Of course, I was going to offer.” Neji says, slightly irritated. Helping Tenten goes without saying. Lee makes eye contact in his rearview mirror and winks, flashing him a wide grin. He decides to ignore Lee. 

“I hope you don’t mind but I invited Gai-sensei too.” Lee says, hardly apologetic. 

Gai is already waiting at the start of the trail when they get there. He’s dressed in the same shirt as Lee and it’s now he notices the white logo on the chest - Lift Legion. They both sport the same haircut and almost look like father and son. From what Lee tells him about the mentorship that Gai had given him over the years, they may as well be. 

“Tenten! You look just as beautiful as ever, my youthful flower!” Gai says and he gives Tenten a big bear hug which she reciprocates in kind. “Neji! It’s been too long! You’ve become more handsome than I ever could have imagined. Lee told me you were back in town! I remember all of you when you were my adorable students.”

If Neji had remembered Lee to be extravagantly enthusiastic, it was nothing compared to Might Gai. His former teacher looks exactly as he remembers, with only a few more age lines showing around his eyes which only serve to add to their warmth (blazing fiery passion is a probably a more apt description).

Lee suggests that they warm up a little before the hike and it spirals quickly out of control. Neji and Tenten warm up with a few light stretches. For Lee and Gai what had started with stretched ended with handstand races.  

“They tend to rile each other up. I’m glad there’s someone normal around.” Tenten smiles up at him from her seated position on the ground. The tank top she had borrowed from Sakura was not only tight, but was cut in a way that gave him a very  _ aesthetically pleasing  _ view from where he stood. He has to turn away to look at the over enthusiastic duo who are now doing one handed pushups. 

The Willowbark trail is an easy trail with a great view of the Konoha Valley and they complete it easily enough. By the time they finish, everyone is discussing places to grab some brunch. 

“You know what I think would be good? A camping trip!” Lee announces, “It’ll be like when we went on that school camp, only we won’t be pitching our tents in the backyard of a cottage.”

Neji and Tenten look at each other, skeptical. They’re both afraid of how extreme Lee’s idea of camping will be but it turns out Lee had already anticipated their worry.

“Gai-sensei and I both have tents and we can go to a camping ground where there are facilities if that’s what you’re worried about. We can pack some food to cook on an open fire, do a few hikes, go fishing even! There’s a lot of camping grounds in the Konoha valley that allow you to fish.” 

“That’s a great idea, Lee! It would be good to bond with my dear students. You and I can even challenge ourselves physically. There’s a waterfall in the Konoha Valley. Meditation under a waterfall is said to give you great mental clarity.” Gai enthuses.

With his former teacher and his friend so eager, Neji finds it hard to refuse them. Instead he’s agreeing to the camping trip and hoping that with all the physical challenges Lee and Gai are proposing, he’ll have some alone time with Tenten. The idea of fishing is also tempting.

“Sure.”

“YES!” Lee yells, doing a fist pump. “Tenten?”

She sighs and puts her hands on her hips but agrees to the camping trip and they work out the details over brunch at Higher Societe. They would help Tenten move her things on the 11th and head to the camping grounds in the afternoon. 

Gai is happily tucking into his Societe Playground - avocado, bacon, poached eggs and chipolatas on a slab of homemade rye bread. Tenten waves around a stick of grilled carrot that’s speared on her fork as she lobbies for a campground with nicer facilities. Lee has his Croque Monsieur halfway to his mouth before he has to put it down to vye for a camping ground with more trails to choose from. 

Neji smiles inwardly as he muses over his lobster benedict. It all feels so familiar to him and it’s almost strange how quickly it’s taken him to feel so comfortable among them. For the first time in a while, Neji feels like he’s where he belongs. He hopes that fate is kind to him now, that perhaps this is where he finds permanence. 


	14. Beef Stew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you all for reading and especially to those who take the time to reply with detailed character and plot analysis. It really fills me with fuel to keep writing (kind of in a Lee “YOSH!” kind of way). The pot is about to bubble over in this chapter so please enjoy!

Sakura waits nervously outside her apartment building. She had spent most of last night and the night before packing for the business trip. She had made several revisions to what she put into her suitcase.

_Is it going to be hot? Cold? Should she bring a nice dress, just in case? No, it’s just a business trip. Just bring a few casual things for when I’m not working. Will I need a spare toothbrush? What about a towel? No, surely the hotel has linens._

She had tossed and turned all night, anxious that she wouldn’t wake up in time. As a result, her eyes are still heavy with sleep and she looks forward to squeezing in a nap on the plane trip over.

A black car as glossy as a polished piano, pulls over and both Yuri the driver and Sasuke step out.

“Have you been waiting long?” Sasuke asks.

Sakura shakes her head, too tired to give him a verbal answer as she rolls her suitcase towards the back of the car. Yuri takes the suitcase from her and begins to lift it.

“Here.” Sasuke says as he hoists the suitcase up and nestles it into the trunk beside his.

“Thank you, Sasuke-san. You really didn’t have to.” Yuri chuckles as he makes his way back to the driver’s seat, “I’m not so old that I cannot put a suitcase into the trunk.”

Sakura smiles at the interaction. Sasuke may appear to be a tough when it comes to affairs of business, but he’s not driven by a sense superiority or ego to be an asshole. Any other executive would have left the heavy lifting to the driver, wouldn’t have even think about getting out of the car to assist the help . Despite his hard and almost intimidating exterior, he has a soft, caring side to him.

She falls asleep during the drive to the airport she’s that tired and Sasuke has to poke her awake. She rubs her eyes and she finds him smirking in amusement at her, an arm propped against the window sill of the car door.

“We’re here.”

She can’t help but yawn as she stumbles out of the car. Sasuke once again, helps Yuri to unload their luggage. Yuri waves them off and wishes them a safe flight and before she knows it, another yawn escapes from her.

“Tired?”

“A little.” she murmurs, rubbing her eyes.

“You can get some sleep on the plane. The reclining beds should be more comfortable than the back of a car.” he says, taking the lead and heading through security.

He wasn’t wrong. She had never thought she would experience business class travel and she was blown away. The reclining beds were already a huge deal. The stewardess brought them their drinks in real glasses (no plastic utensils or dishware in business class!) and helped her find an extra pillow. Sakura doesn’t think she could ever fly in Economy again with any sense of satisfaction having experienced Business Class.

She sleeps well for the few hours they’re in the air and wakes up, feeling refreshed just as they’re about to land. She takes a peek at Sasuke sitting in the pod beside her and he’s engrossed in reading a magazine. He has a pair of reading glasses on and Sakura hadn’t ever thought Sasuke  capable of being more attractive than he already is.

“It’s rude to gawk at people, you know.” he says, not looking up from his magazine.

Sakura blushes at being caught staring.

“I didn’t know you wore glasses. I’ve never seen you wear them.”

“I usually wear contacts.” he shrugs, closing the magazine before turning to her. “Did you sleep well?”

“Best nap I’ve ever had on a plane.” she smiles. She pulls out a hardcopy of their itinerary and reads over it, checking she has all the contacts and details they need for their trip.

The frenetic pace of Hong Kong hits her when they leave the airport and are picked up by a car service that Uzumaki Resorts organised. Konoha was busy, sure, but it was nothing compared to the likes of this city of neon lights. The driver weaves in and out of traffic smoothly much like everyone else and Sakura finds herself gripping the seatbelt with purpose.

They arrive at Uzumaki Resorts and are greeted warmly by who she could only assume to be the manager, a rather portly middle aged man with a round face and a well kept moustache. A badge identifying him as the manager was pinned to his suit.

“Mr. Uchiha, welcome to Hong Kong! We have been expecting you! My name is Ritchie. Let us take your bags. Chuan?” the manager looks over at the young bellboy who scuttles forward with a luggage birdcage.

“I’m afraid your room isn’t yet ready for you as check in isn’t until 2pm. However if you and your lovely lady don’t mind, we have arranged for a private booth for you at Ming’s for lunch. The roast duck there is excellent.”

Sakura is about to open her mouth to correct the manager but Sasuke speaks first.

“Thank you, but we have some business to attend to first.”

“ _Mo mun tai*_!” Ritchie the manager says, waving his porky hand, “As soon as your suites are ready we will bring your bags up. Mr. Uzumaki has also arranged for a car service for the duration of your stay. You’ve met Victor already and James will be available during the evenings.”

* _Cantonese for ‘No problem’_

The meeting with the consultants goes as well as expected. The consultants are understandably wary of Sasuke as they don’t anticipate how young he is (the piercing in his ear doesn’t help either). However Sasuke is calm and serious which the consultants appreciate. He listens to their counsel, nodding in agreement and asking questions during their discussion about the potential of expansion in the Hong Kong market. He’s decisive and clear with his intention which earns the respect of the consultants.

By the time their meeting is finished, it’s late in the afternoon and Sakura feels like dying of hunger. With ironically perfect timing, it’s when they get into the elevator on their way out of the consulting firm that her stomach finally roars in protest. If she isn’t dead from hunger, it’ll be from embarrassment.

“Come on, let’s go get lunch.” Sasuke says with an amused smirk. “I told you I’m not in habit of starving my employees.”

 

黑

 

Sasuke pulls out his phone and opens up a list of restaurants that Naruto had sent him. The idiot had also taken the liberty to add commentary beside each recommendation.

_Lung King Heen - fancy, super romantic ;) ask Ritchie to make a reservation_

_Ronin - whiskey!_

_Samsen - get the beef boat noodles. There’s always a huge line though ):_

_Hoi Wan Cafe - best hong kong diner. Hinata thinks Deng On is better but this place makes the best pineapple buns._

_Yum Cha - for yumcha. Hinata finds the little faces on the buns really funny._

“What do you feel like?” he asks.

Sakura thinks for a moment.

“It’s too late for yumcha I think. My friend said I should try a Hong Kong diner or a street stall at least once while I’m here. Y’know, get the real Hong Kong experience. But if that’s not your type of joint, that’s okay we can go somewhere else.” she adds quickly.

“Sounds good. I know a place.” Sasuke says, deciding to ignore Naruto’s list of recommendations.

He takes her to a sleepy little Hong Kong diner close by. Tsing Wah was where he’d ask to go whenever it was his turn to choose where to eat.

In all the years he’d visited, Tsing Wah had never once renovated their interior - the booths were still covered in cheap vinyl, rips were taped over with duct tape. The tables were rickety and some needed a piece of folded cardboard wedged under the legs to keep the patron’s drinks from spilling. But it’s a place where some of his happiest memories were forged.

They squeeze into a tiny booth and the waitress offers them a menu but he waves his hand.

“Two Hong Kong milk teas, two pineapple buns, a yin-yeung fried rice.”

Sakura looks at him in surprise as she hands back the menu she had barely been able to read over.  

“Trust me, it doesn’t get much more Hong Kong than this.”

“How often to you come to Hong Kong?” Sakura asks as the waitress arrives with the tea.

“Once every couple of years.” he says. “My father had business here, my mother liked the shopping. I think Itachi didn’t really like it as much.”

His father had brief partnerships in Hong Kong and it had always made a good excuse for the family to visit. Mikoto enjoyed shopping in Hong Kong - the styles of clothing were much more daring and modern than those in Japan. Even though she would shop up a storm, she’d let Itachi and Sasuke choose where they’d eat - as a reward for shopping with her.

Itachi was patient but even he had his limits. The promise of something yummy and shopping for souvenirs for Izumi and Shisui was usually able to placate Itachi. However Sasuke never really minded. He knew that his mother liked buying clothes and jewelry and showing them off to his father later when Fugaku asked what she and the boys got up to that day. Fugaku was not the kind of man who hated listening to his wife talk about what was mundane to most men. In fact, Sasuke swore that he actually rather enjoyed Mikoto’s retelling of the day’s events. She has always been quite a brilliant storyteller.

Sakura listens to him intently as he speaks and it’s almost unnerving. Her big green eyes stare up at him while she sips her milk tea. Uchiha Sasuke is not someone who loses his cool so easily, and yet this woman is able to disarm him with just one look. It was opportunistic of him at the time - the business side of the trip would be done within a few days but he extended it by another three. It had been a while since he had come to Hong Kong and he’s keen to eat his way through Hong Kong again - this time with company.

Was it selfish of him?

 _Yes._ But it made for the perfect excuse to spend more time with Sakura outside of a working context and it would have to be enough.

The waitress comes around again, this time with their yin-yeung fried rice. It had always been a dish he shared with Itachi. It was perfect because the portion sizes at the diner were always too big for one person to finish. Itachi liked the white sauce with fish fillet and he preferred the tomato sauce with chicken.

“So? What do you think?” he smiles as she takes a spoonful of the fried rice, taking care to scoop some of both halves onto her spoon.

Sakura’s hand covers her mouth as she tries to cool the food in her mouth, giving her stamp of approval with a thumbs up.

“Good. We’re just getting started.”

 

黑

 

With the combination of Neji’s SUV, Gai’s truck and Tenten’s hatchback, they only needed to do one trip (Tenten having sold or given away most of her furniture during her look for a new place). Her new roommate Karin had helped them with moving some of the boxes from the various cars up to the apartment.

Karin makes them lunch and Tenten realises upon taking the first bite that Karin is extraordinarily talented. The lunch is a simple katsu curry but there’s something distinct about Karin’s version that tells her it’s not the kind of curry you’d make from a packet. Karin proudly tells them that it’s a recipe she developed during cooking school.

Karin sends them off with some snacks for the afternoon drive up before leaving herself for work. Most of the camping equipment is packed into the back of Gai’s truck, with the food and water in Neji’s. They set off, Tenten riding with Neji and Lee with Gai-sensei who leads the way.

The two hour drive down to the valley is perfect. The sun is free from cloud cover and shines through the moonroof of Neji’s car. The temperature is mild, just warm enough to have the windows down to let in the fresh crisp air. Tenten puts her window down and she rests her hand on the open sill.

Gai pulls over at a roadside stop, wanting to take a photo of the valley. Gai mentioned that he had dabbling in some casual photography but rarely had the chance to take photos of things that aren’t his gym or the people at the gym.

“I’ve never seen the Konoha Valley like this.” Neji comments.

The valley is breathtaking in the late autumn afternoon. The tree, waterfall and river are bathed in buttery golden light and a gentle fresh breeze tickles their skin.

“Neither.” Tenten admits. “I’m glad we’re going camping. I thought it’d be a bit miserable but I think it’ll be good.”

They hop back into the cars after Gai takes half a dozen photos of Lee doing various comical poses and arrive at the camping grounds with enough light to pitch the tents.

“I think it’d be cruel to make Tenten and Neji squish into the one tent with us, so I brought an extra.” Lee says.

“We usually go camping by ourselves so our tents aren’t that big.” Gai dismays as he takes the tents out from the back of his truck.

“How about Neji and you share this tent? It’s a bit bigger than Gai’s. Gai-sensei snores and I sleep pretty heavily.” Lee says, handing Neji the packed tent.

“I don’t mind. Tenten?” Neji asks.

Tenten swallows and nods.

If she’s honest, she doesn’t really trust herself to be with Neji alone. But if she makes a fuss about it, it’ll draw attention to the fact that something makes her uncomfortable and the last thing she wants is their friendship to feel awkward.

After the tents are pitched, Gai suggests that they have a start on making dinner.

“How are you okay with Neji just showing up like this out of nowhere? Not contacting us over the years?” Tenten asks in a hushed voice as she peels the potatoes for their campfire stew. She looks over at Neji, who is trying to get a fire started.

“I always thought of Neji as my friend. He’s still my friend now.” Lee offers sagely, “Besides, I wasn’t the one who had feelings for him.”

“You knew?” Tenten asks, surprised.

“I’ve known for a long time, Tenten.” he laughs as he finishes cutting up the carrots. “You should talk to him about it. I think he’s as confused as you are.”

Tenten doesn’t say anything in a while.

“I mean, what’s the harm in talking about it?” Lee probes.

“You don’t understand. The last letter I wrote to him was a confession, Lee.. I thought with the way we were going, there was something there like an unspoken promise.”

“That’s really romantic, Tenten.” Lee says, nudging her arm gently.

“But he never replied to that letter. Or any of the ones after that. Now that he’s back, I don’t want to lose him again.” she whispers, glancing over at Neji who is now feeding the fire and figuring out how to set up the cooking tripod.

Lee arranges the chopped carrots, onions and potatoes on the chopping board and starts to take it over to the pot, now suspended over the fire.

“You never know until you try, my dear flower.”

The stew turns out beautifully - especially for one cooked in an iron pot and on an open flame. Gai and Lee share more stories about the gym and Tenten recalls some funny happenings from work. Neji doesn’t share any stories but engages in conversation.

They decide to turn in early so that they can make the most out of the next day. 

Tenten tucks herself into her sleeping bag, shuffling about to get comfortable.

“Good night.” she says to Neji, as he climbs into his own.

“Night.” he smiles. He does the same wiggly motion to get comfortable, eventually settling on his side, facing away from her.

For some reason it upsets her and she doesn’t really know why. She feels the start of a dull ache in her chest snd it’s so uncomfortable that she lies awake for a few hours more, only falling asleep after the distant snores of Gai act as a kind of metronome that lures her into sleep.

The next morning the muscles in her back are stiff from sleeping the hard ground, the tent and sleeping back providing minimal protection.  

Tenten emerges from the tent to find Gai and Lee doing a few warm up stretches.

“Morning, sleepy head!” Lee says cheerily. “Gai and I are going to head down to the waterfall. Do you want to come with us?”

Remembering that Gai had wanted to do some meditation underneath the waterfall, she politely declines. “I’ll probably just go on one of the trails or something. Where’s Neji?”

When she had woken up, Neji’s sleeping bag was zipped up and folded neatly with his pillow on top.

“Oh. He said he was going fishing down by the river. We’ll be gone for a couple hours so don’t worry about making lunch for us but we’ll be back in time to help with dinner. Hopefully Neji catches something for us to grill.” Lee says as he tightens his shoe laces before racing off with Gai.

Tenten recalls the hushed conversation with Lee from last night. She wants to believe that Lee is right, that Neji is also confused but she has to leave some room for doubt. The worst case scenario is that things become so unbearably awkward that they never speak again. They both go on to marry and have kids with other people. She’d have to hear second hand accounts from Lee or Hinata about him and his wife and their beautiful darling children. Children that should have been hers.

But that would be the same scenario if she doesn’t do anything now. Only she’d have to pretend to be happy for him, smiling and nodding and congratulating him when he gets married. Because it’s Neji, he’d probably end up with a beautiful girl from a respectable family, a girl that Tenten would have no reason to dislike her other than the fact that Neji is in love with her. She’d actually have to witness it all happening which seems the more intolerable situation.

Their story never did get a proper ending, all because Neji didn’t bother with a reply!

And suddenly, the floodgates holding back 10 years of repressed feelings breaks, unleashing hot anger through her veins. Her blood boiling, she was determined to get answers from him _today_.


	15. Parfait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOMB(SHELLS) AWAY!   
> Firstly, thank you to everyone who felt compelled to leave comments. I just wanted to say that I am really happy that the simple act of me writing and updating this story can brighten your day, especially in the face of perhaps a not so pleasant reality. 
> 
> Wow. This chapter is a grand total of 7600 words (in contrast to my usual 2000-3000 words). I probably should have split up the chapter but I won’t be able to write a whole lot in the month of January as I will be travelling. Consider this a Christmas gift to you all!
> 
> As always, I’d love to hear your thoughts, theories and analysis!

Last night, sleeping next to Tenten in that tiny tent was torture. He could smell her nice shampoo and the knowledge that she was  _ so close _ proved to be almost too tempting for him. But he was raised to be better than that and Tenten deserved proper decorum if it ever came to that. The only way he knew how to deal with it was to turn so that his back faced her as he berated himself for not having any kind of plan to deal with all of this.

Tenten is difficult to read that it scares him and he doesn’t know where he stands with her. He supposed it wasn’t really a new thing with Tenten though. Not that she was unpredictable, just that she was the personification of a surprise. 

Sleep washed over him as he pondered and even dreamed about how he could best make do of the situation. His dreams were idyllic pictures of the two of them, having a picnic somewhere with the sun beaming and filtering through the overhanging branches of the wisteria tree they were sitting under. Homemade lunch boxes filled with food in animal shapes were scattered across their picnic rug. He swore he heard the raucous laughter of children and hoped that they belonged to them.  

Despite the beautiful dream he woke up feeling restless, just as the morning sun was peeking over the horizon. He looked over at Tenten. She looked so content in sleep.  _ What does she dream about? Do any of her dreams feature him? Who does she dream about? _

Her sleeping bag had come unzipped during the night and had fallen open, leaving her upper body uncovered. She hadn’t looked too good yesterday - her face was a bit pale and she was oddly quiet. He gently covered her up again with the sleeping bag before clambering out of the tent. 

It was only when he was about to head down to the lake with a fishing pole and tackle box that Lee and Gai emerge from their tent.

“Good morning Neji!” Gai greets him, “Did you sleep well?”

“As well as you can expect.” he lies. Knowing Gai, there is no point in hurting his former teacher’s feelings by saying in addition to the aching muscles, he was suffering from a heart riddled with confusion.

“Try to catch us something for dinner, alright?” Lee calls after him as he leaves the camp.

Today’s conditions aren’t great. Grey plasticine coloured clouds looked like they were about to burst with rain but it doesn’t matter. Fishing didn’t usually inspire much interest from anyone else so it was a good excuse to have some time alone with his thoughts. At least it was one of the few ways he knew he could shake of his ex whenever she wanted to parade him around to her girlfriends like a trained pedigree show dog.

_ He’s always so considerate, he always carries my shopping. _

_ Yes, his father is part of the Hyuuga family and his mother can trace her family back to the Duke of Yansheng.  _

_ Oh, we would never eat at a place like that, right Neji? Can you imagine? _

He could safely say that almost everything about his previous relationship was a mistake. What began as an indifferent shrug turned into 6 years of emotional indenturement, not that he had known at the time. He had been so short sighted and so very stupid. He had given up on the possibility of Tenten that he just accepted whatever relationship he had stumbled upon. 

_ Did Tenten ever treat relationships with that kind of non-chalance? No. Tenten respects herself too much to let herself settle.  _

All of a sudden, he’s called away from his thoughts by distant shouting that sounded very much like Tenten.

“Neji!” 

Tenten is marching down the tiny wooden dock and for once he knows what she is feeling because it’s all over her face. It’s flushed red, her eyes were aflame and her eyebrows were creased with fury. And something is very, very wrong. 

“Why the  _ fuck _ didn’t you answer any of my letters?!” she yells. 

He almost drops his fishing pole in shock at the profanity. He manages to reel in the line hurriedly and put the pole down and he feels a big drop of rain plop on the crown of his head just as Tenten starts yelling again.

“I wrote to you a year after you just stopped replying! A whole year!” and Tenten stamps her foot she’s that angry. He sees the hot tears of fury are now welling up in her eyes. He makes to reach out to her but she just pushes his arm away. Rain starts to fall fast and heavy but she doesn’t care. She’s staring him down, waiting for him to explain.

“Even if you didn’t love me back in that kind of way the least you could have done was to reply to me instead of ghosting me all this time, damn it!” 

Neji’s eyes widen and he freezes.  _ Love her back? Wait. Wait. What?! _

The rain really starts to pour down now. They’re both soaked but neither of them make to move. He’s trying to process as much as he can but he can’t with the sound of rain pounding in his ears, his clothes clinging uncomfortably to his body and the pieces of truth finally fitting together is making his brain short circuit. 

The only thing he can think of is that they need to get out of the rain  _ now _ . 

“Come on, we need to get back to camp.” he says loudly over the rain, grabbing her arm.

“No! You’re answering me here and now.” Tenten resists and tries to wiggle out of his grasp.

“Tenten-”

“I’ve waited long enough for an answer. That’s the very least you could give me!” 

“Tenten! It’s pouring rain, you’re going to get sick if we stay out any longer. I’ll answer whatever you want, we need to get back to the tent!” he says firmly.

“But-”

“I promise we’ll talk!” 

Tenten stops struggling and he grabs her wrist, and she allows him to pull her back to camp. 

The minute they’re back in their tent, he starts rummaging through his bag. He finds his extra towel and tosses it at Tenten.  

“I’ll turn around so you can change.” he says, before turning around and pulling off his own wet clothes and putting them in a plastic bag, making a mental note to wring out the clothes when it stops raining. He manages to change into a dry pair of underwear and trousers underneath a towel wrapped around his waist before the silence becomes insufferable.

“I couldn’t write back to you.” he says finally, pausing his search for a clean, dry shirt. ( _ Really! Of all the times not to be able to find a damn shirt, it has to be now. _ ). He doesn’t dare look at Tenten because he’s afraid of the look she’ll give him. Disgust? Disbelief? Hurt? 

When she doesn’t say anything, he continues.

“My mother found your letters to me.”

The memory of that day would be stained forever into his memories.

 

_ He had returned a bit later than usual even though the school day had finished early on account of it being the last day. He and his mates had just gotten their exam results back and they had all done well. They decided to blow off steam by having a bit of a kick of the football at the local park and a cheeky nip down to the chicken shop to round off the day. He was in high spirits and planned to write a letter to Tenten. He hadn’t had the opportunity to write since he had been studying.  _

_ However his good mood dissipated quickly when he saw his mother sitting at the ornate oak dining table waiting expectantly for him, a pile of papers before her. _

_ “Sit down.” she barked in Chinese.  _

_ How he hated it when she chose to speak to him in Chinese. She’d only speak to him in Chinese when he was in trouble (because it was the language his mother had the most vocabulary to and Chinese sounded more threatening than Japanese) or when she didn’t want his father to interfere. Dad was back in Japan so this could only mean that he was in trouble.  _

_ “Are you in contact with that girl?” his mother asked, a scowl blooming across her face. A familiar look.  _

_ She picked up one of the papers in front of her and that’s when he realised that the papers were all of Tenten’s letters to him. _

_ “You went through my desk?” he said angrily. He had kept the letters, rather stupidly, in the drawer of his desk. It was not the wisest place to hide them (not that he was sure of the reason he was hiding them in the first place) but it gave him comfort knowing that the letters felt close to him whenever he was studying. _

_ “Don’t take that tone with me!” she snapped. _

_ “Those are private!” he said, making to grab the letters but his mother slammed her hand on top of them. _

_ “I told you that you needed to focus on your studies! That girl has always been distracting you ever since you became friends!” she said, scooping up the letters. “You’re going to Templestowe next semester. Maybe that will get you to focus on what’s important” _

_ “You’re sending me to boarding school because I’ve been writing letters to my friend?” Neji asked incredulously. His hands were bundled into fists, shaking to fight the urge to punch the wall. He eyed the letters that his mother’s hands were holding with a claw-like grip and he felt a helpless desperation fester in his chest. _

_ “Your father and I have businesses to run and we can’t be here full time. We’re sending you to one of the best schools. Do you think money is easy to earn?” she said.   _

It’s not as if we’re about to starve,  _ Neji thought as he eyed his mother’s jewelry laden hands and wrists. _

_ Later that night as he was lying in bed he heard the paper shredder whirring loudly from the study. At least his mother had the decency to shred the letters in the middle of the night, when she thought her son was asleep. _

 

“I couldn’t write to you because I couldn’t remember your address. My mother watched the mailbox like a hawk and she shipped me off to boarding school the next month.” he says. He tries not to sound resentful and bitter but it slips out.

He hears a deep, measured exhale from Tenten. 

“Even if you couldn’t write to me, why didn’t you look for me on Friendbook or something? Would you have just, gone on living your life if we hadn’t run into each other?” Tenten’s voice cracks and wavers and he knows she’s trying to hold back tears.  

Of course he had thought about it. The number of times he had looked up Tenten’s profile page would be considered stalker territory if anyone ever knew. The cursor had always hovered over the ‘Add Friend’ button but he was too cowardly to press it. Tenten’s public profile revealed nothing other than her profile picture, which was almost always just a simple selfie. He saw the gradual change in her face as age had transformed her round girly features to more refined womanly ones. Not to mention he would have had to explain to his girlfriend at the time, like he did every single time he friended someone of the opposite sex on Friendbook. 

“I was scared.”

“Of what?” 

Truth be told, he was more afraid of what he’d find on her Friendbook page than the inevitable interrogation his ex would instigate. He was afraid that he’d see photos of her with another man. The possibility of it being too late for him and seeing her happier than he could ever make her because of his cowardice was a reality he didn’t want to face. 

“I was scared that you were already happy and I didn’t want to intrude. It’s selfish of me, I’m sorry for that. If I could do it all over again, I’d do everything differently.”

He buries his hand in his hair and his thoughts start to revolve around one thing.

“You said that you loved me?” he ventures carefully.

Tenten doesn’t respond. He hears the shuffle of clothing and the sound of her bag being zipped up. He can only assume she’s finished changing into dry clothes. 

“Is there a possibility that you still do?” he asks, turning his head towards her. 

“Di _ d you  _ ever feel that way for me?” Tenten counters tentatively. From the corner of his eye he sees her hands clenched on the towel, her knuckles white. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever stopped. I don’t think I ever could nor do I ever want to.”

It’s the first time he’s been able to be completely honest and he feels a heavy weight lift from his shoulders. Whatever happens now, it doesn’t matter. He’s finally free from the burden of truth that had been crushing him the last 10 years. 

He braces himself for the anguished yelling that never comes. Instead Tenten’s arms come around his middle to embrace him and her head rests on his shoulders. 

“Then yes, I still do.” she whispers into his ear. “Always have. Always will.”

He’s filled with an incomparable lightness, his head is spinning and his heart races, gallops and leaps! His hand finds its way to hers and her fingers interlace his. It’s at this moment that he realises that he had neglected to put on his shirt. 

He feels her lips on his shoulder and a second press closer to his neck. 

“No.” he says, slightly panicked.

Tenten stiffens and starts to pull away but he grabs her wrist and runs his thumb over the back of her hand. He turns to face her. Tenten looks a little confused and hurt, probably because she had taken his refusal as rejection. He shakes his head and reaches out to brush her damp hair out of her face. Neji doesn’t pull his hand away away, but instead he cradles her face gently, stroking her cheek softly. 

“I mean, I don’t want to start like this. You deserve for me to do this properly with you. Will you let me?”

Finally, her lips curve into a smile that reaches her eyes and she nods into his hand. A single tear manages to escape and he catches it with his thumb, rubbing it away quickly. 

Tenten sniffs and flings her arms around him again and he smiles, his arms coming up to hold her. Tenten had always been the more expressive between the both of them but he’s grateful that it was her ability to articulate her feelings that ultimately led them to this moment.

They sit there in an awkward tangle until a loud rumble signals to him that Tenten is probably hungry. 

“Come on, let’s go to the lodge and get something to eat.”

 

They’re just about finished with their lunch when Lee and Gai come back from their waterfall meditation. They look incredibly refreshed - as if the sudden downpour of rain didn’t happen. In fact, they had relished it but now they were all huddled around the fireplace in the lodge, mugs of hot chocolate cradled in their hands and towels wrapped around their heads. 

As Gai is preaching the health benefits of meditation in general, Lee had given him a rather meaningful look, a bushy eyebrow raised in question. He gives Lee a small nod and he can feel warmth flood his cheeks. Lee responds with a grin that’s larger than life. 

Later that night they’re tucked into their own sleeping bags (lest temptation ruin the intentions he had declared earlier) but they’re unzipped enough so allow for an arm to slip out. They spend the night with the only physical contact between them being their index fingers hooked together but for now it is enough knowing that he could properly chase and court Tenten without worry, that she reciprocated his feelings, that she always had. 

 

黑

 

They’re almost at the end of their business trip and Sakura finds new meaning in exhaustion. Every night for the past week they had both returned to their own suites, thoroughly exhausted from shuttling from meeting to meeting. Her feet ached from being crammed into high heels all day. Her back was sore from carrying her laptop around with her in her bag. She was mentally exhausted trying to complete all the reports and summaries she knew Sasuke liked to look over. She had tried working over lunch but Sasuke would have none of that, telling her firmly just to enjoy eating. 

And enjoy she did. Everywhere they ate was a different and new experience. Breakfast was congee (the fish fillet one was Sakura’s favourite) or a more western fare of coffee and a delicious pastry courtesy of the breakfast buffet at Uzumaki Resorts. Lunch was more varied. A client had taken them to a rather extravagant lunch, complete with a private dining room and lobster noodles (yum!). When it was the two of them they would have a simple meal - a lunchbox with rice, vegetables and bright red BBQ pork or a bowl of wonton noodles. 

Dinner was where Sakura realised the full extent of Sasuke’s dining passion. The very first night they dined at Ming’s, which Ritchie the manager had recommended to them. The roast duck was deliciously juicy and the subsequent dishes in their Banquet course were equally tasty (although Sakura was convinced she’d have to be rolled up to her room, she was that full). He had also taken her to Loaf Street Kitchen and they enjoyed the most divine Beef Wellington with truffled mash potatoes. Last night was a French feast at Capricorn (who knew Hong Kong would boast such amazing international cuisines?). 

As much as she enjoys the experience of eating at restaurants she otherwise wouldn’t have been able to dine at, she can’t help but wonder more about Sasuke. They had certainly gotten to know each other better over a few glasses of wine and gourmet food but she wanted to know more. He’d walk her to her suite first before going back to his own and she had fought every single fibre of her being to be inappropriate and invite him inside. 

The suite was luxuriously spacious and possibly bigger than the apartment she had shared with Tenten. The bathroom was probably her favourite part of the suite. She drew herself a bath every night with the bath salts that were provided. She’d be all soft and warm by the time she tucks herself into the huge king size bed that was softer than clouds. Even with how comfortable she is, she can’t help but feel that the bed is too big and how it’d be nice to have someone to share it with. Her remnant conscious thoughts transform into salacious dreams, and she wakes up panting and in dire need of a cold shower. 

This morning she had come down to the breakfast buffet alone. It was supposed to be a day off, a break from the last few days of continuous meetings. A day for comfortable jeans and her favourite pair of soft leather flats. She brought her laptop to breakfast and is in the middle of looking up MTR routes and compiling a list of places to visit in her notebook when Sasuke puts down a plate of eggs and toast at the table.

She had never seen Sasuke in casual attire and the change in his aura takes her aback. He’s in a simple white cotton tee, dark chinos and white leather sneakers. The leather jacket he had tucked under his arm he drapes on the armchair haphazardly. The sleeve of his tee is just short enough for her to see a hint of a tattoo on his bicep and she wonders what the whole thing looks like. 

“Hi.” she greets him, rather flustered as she makes room at the table for him. He gives her a smile as he sits down with his cup of coffee and Sakura feels her heart stop.

“Morning.” he says, taking a sip of his coffee before pulling a face.

“No good?”

“It’s not the coffee you make.” he says as he cuts into his poached eggs. “Don’t worry, I know I said I’d give you the day off. I’m not as big of an asshole as people think I am.”

“I know that.” she says, nibbling on a piece of pineapple. 

“What are you going to do today since you don’t have any work scheduled?” Sasuke asks as he unfolds his morning paper. 

“I was actually just going to take the MTR to Central and explore. Find a few souvenirs. Maybe head up to the Peak and take in the view. It’s supposed to be amazing from what I’ve read.”

“I can show you around.” Sasuke offers, nonplussed.

“I’m sure you have better things to do than to show your assistant around.”

“I really don’t. All the internet ever recommends is the Ladies Market and Disneyland. I’ll show you the real Hong Kong.” 

“Does that include getting my fortune told on Temple Street?” Sakura laughs as she scrolls through the PlanetAlone article on her laptop. She turns it around to show Sasuke and he gives her a look of mock disgust.

“Absolutely not. We’re going to Sai Kung first.” 

They finish their breakfast and Sakura dashes up to her room to drop of her laptop. When she returns to the lobby, Sasuke is talking to Ritchie the manager, or rather he’s listening politely as Richie does all the talking. A look of relief flashes across his face when he sees her and it’s like they can’t get away from the overly animated hotel manager fast enough. 

Victor the driver is waiting for them at the entrance but instead of moving to open the car door for them like he had been doing over the past few days, he hands Sasuke the car keys.  

“Do you even have a license to drive?” she asks cheekily as Sasuke holds open the passenger side door. “I thought Yuri drove you around everywhere.”

She had meant it in jest but she really hadn’t ever seen him drive and she had every right to worry. 

“Do you really think me that incompetent? A man who runs a multi-million dollar company can’t do something as simple as drive a car?” he says, the side of his mouth lifted and Sakura can’t help but laugh. 

“If I die, I’ll kill you.”

The drive takes them away from the busy city of neon lights and into winding roads through the verdant green hills and down to the peninsula. Sasuke tells her tidbits of trivia about the area as they drive. They arrive in the town and it turns out not only is Sasuke a confident driver, he’s also very lucky when it comes to finding parking having snagged the very last free spot in what appeared to be a very competitive car park.

Sai Kung Town turns out to be a quaint but lively town along the peninsula, bursting with seafood. Restaurants lined the bay, each boasting huge seafood tanks filled with fish. Crustaceans filled styrofoam boxes in front of the tanks, where picky eaters were busy choosing their next meal.

An assortment of cafes line the inner streets, scattered among various other stores and a cute, homestyle looking cafe catches Sakura’s eye. She pauses to inspect the menu and delights in discovering that the cafe specialises in jam. 

“Sasuke! Look! Jam!” she points when Sasuke turns around.

 

The waitress seats them outside on the tiny covered terrace. She hands them menus before saying something in Cantonese.

“The waitress recommends the iced Pear and Osmanthus tea. A lot of people buy the jams to take home with them. The most popular jams are blueberry and strawberry as well as the pear and osmanthus. ” Sasuke translates.  

“The Pear then. Let’s get the waffle to share with the blueberry jam.” she decides.

The waffle is perfectly golden and just the right amount of crispy. A melting scoop of vanilla ice cream sits on top a generous dollop of blueberry jam. The tea with pear and osmanthus jam is not too sweet - the natural bitterness of the black tea is counterbalanced with the wintery sweetness of the pear. The perfect morning tea. 

Sakura has eaten almost half the waffle before she notices that Sasuke has only taken two bites of the whole thing. 

“You don’t like it?” she asks worried.

“I’ve never been one for sweet food.”

“Oh! I’m sorry! You should have said something.” Sakura says, embarrassed. “I should have asked.”

She knew better too. He hadn’t ever ordered dessert any time they had dinner. She had just been too excited to try out the cafe’s homemade jam to consider Sasuke’s tastes. 

“It’s fine.” he says, smiling as he takes another (very small) bite of the waffle and Sakura is sure he’s just doing it not to hurt her feelings.

She feels his eyes on her as she eats and she tries to look at everything but him.

The leave the cafe, but not before Sakura buys at least 5 jars of assorted jams to take back home to Konoha with her. 

They continue to wander about the town and Sasuke feeds her tidbits of trivia before hopping back into the car to head to Kowloon. 

Kowloon presents itself differently to Hong Kong Island. The buildings are older and steeped more in Chinese cultural elements than its more modern counterpart. Sleepy little restaurants with all the original decorations from the various decades, small traditional medicine stores that smelled strongly of herbs and tiny entrances to apartments line the streets. 

Like a tourist, Sakura buys two “I Love HK” t-shirts from a stall at the Ladies Market (one for Tenten and one for herself) but not before Sasuke helps her haggle down the price. They eat curry fish balls at a street stall before they enter a mini-mall filled with tiny little stores, selling various hobby knickknacks, imported Korean and Japanese cosmetics, costume jewelry and clothes. She buys herself a pair of cheap earrings from one of the tiny stores and it reminds of the errand his mother had asked of him.

She had called him the day before his flight.

 

_ “Hi Sasuke. Do you have everything ready for your trip to Hong Kong?” _

_ It had become a ritual of theirs. Whenever he had to make a trip overseas Mikoto insisted on checking up on him, despite the fact that he was no longer a little boy and he had been making regular trips overseas for business.  _

_ “Yes mother.” _

_ “Did you go to the doctor to make sure you’re updated on all your shots?”  _

_ “Yes mother.” he lied.  _

_ “Can you help me buy something in Hong Kong while you’re there? You will make some time for yourself right? You can’t possibly be doing business for a whole week.” _

_ He can’t help but smile. Yes he definitely had plans to not work, if only she knew.  _

_ “What is it this time?” he said with an air of fake exasperation.  _

_ “Please, Sasuke! I can’t get it here in Japan.” Mikoto had half begged her son over the phone. “I’ll make you your favourite when you come home - tomato with scrambled eggs.” _

 

He was going to buy the necklace for her anyway (he just enjoyed teasing her) but his mother was an awful negotiator and he was a momma’s boy through and through. He could never really refuse Mikoto’s requests.

“Before we head to back to drop off the car, do you mind if we stop by somewhere first?” he asks Sakura as she’s happily sipping on a cup of pearl milk tea* she’d purchased from another street stall.

“Sure.”  

* _ Or known as “boba” in North America if that’s the terminology you’re more familiar with. Literally translated from Chinese, it’s Pearl Milk Tea so this author has no idea about the origins of “boba” as it’s not used in the author’s home city. Hah. _

 

黑

 

Sasuke’s pitstop it turned out, to be a very fancy jeweler called Von Leif and Arels. Sakura recognised it as Ino had once modelled for the jewelry brand briefly and regularly wore their necklaces with their signature clover motifs. 

They’re met by a woman in her late 20s, with a name badge identifying her as Mimi.

“Welcome to Von Leif and Arels.” greets the sales associate. “How can I help you?” 

“I’m looking for the limited edition Hong Kong pieces.” Sasuke says.

He’s direct and to the point which catches the sales associate off guard, who is undoubtedly used to more vague and indecisive clients. 

“Ah yes, come this way please.” 

Sakura peers through the display counters while the sales associate leads them to the larger island of displays. Diamonds and coloured stones sparkle under the display lights. There are beautiful pieces inspired by various flowers, simple pendant necklaces, glittery diamond bracelets and even a tiara on display. Looking at all the beautiful pieces, she becomes so much more aware of the dinky little earrings in the flimsy plastic bag that she had bought earlier.

She catches up with Sasuke and Mimi the sales associate, to see the expressions of other nearby sales associates deflate just a little. 

Mimi the sales associate places a pair of earrings, a necklace and a necklace on a plush, velvet lined tray. “This is the Hong Kong exclusive set, mother of pearl set in pink gold. The necklace and bracelet are a mixture of our Sweet and Vintage size motif charms. The earrings are the Vintage size.”

“I’ll take them.” he says and Mimi takes the pieces away to be boxed up and wrapped. 

In 20 minutes that they were in the store, Sasuke had dropped what was to Sakura, an exorbitant amount of money (more or less half her intern salary!) without so much as a second thought.

She knows this level of spending for Sasuke isn’t abnormal. He certainly could afford it and he himself allegedly collects rare and valuable watches which probably made even the most discerning of watch collectors drool. It didn’t stop it from being an incredulous sight to her though. It really was unfortunate though. Sasuke's generosity and nonchalance at buying something nice for his girlfriend made Sakura's heart flutter but also sink with the realisation how worlds apart they really were.

 

黑

 

They take the MTR to Victoria Peak after returning the car to the hotel. During their stay so far, they hadn’t set foot in the subway as they’ve had the luxury of Victor driving them and the option of borrowing a car from the hotel. 

The subway is similar to the one at home and almost just as crowded. It doesn’t help that they were travelling during peak hour, when everyone had finished work or school. 

They were corralled involuntarily onto the carriage by the crowds and Sakura found herself trying to strike balance between holding onto one of the hanging hand holds and not invading the personal space of the people around her (but that didn't seem like a concern for any of the other commuters). 

They move past two stops when she feels it. A pair of wandering hands ghosting past her backside. At first she had dismissed it as an accidental graze, but the second and third touches were definitely deliberate. She hated to resort to stereotyping but the middle aged man behind her definitely looked like some kind of deviant. 

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asks quietly. 

Sakura looks away awkwardly and her eyes dart towards the offender. He frowns. Another graze and she jumps.

Sasuke shifts so that he's between Sakura and the deviant offender. The deviant makes a phlegmy cough and Sakura shudders. 

"Motherfucker." he mutters. 

Thankfully their stop is coming up next and they quickly exit the train. Sasuke continues to position himself behind her, occasionally looking backward to make sure that the deviant isn't following them. He wasn't, Sakura notes with relief. 

Sasuke is about as surly a wet cat up until they get on the tram to get up to Victoria Peak and she slides into the seat by the window. The tram is crowded but not nearly as packed as the MTR. Packed enough for every seat to be occupied. 

"Is this safe?" she says, a bit panicked as the tram starts climbing the hill. Some of the tourists are snapping their cameras madly at the view outside, at eachother but the only thing that Sakura can think of is whether the tram will lose grip and start careening backwards. 

Sasuke laughs. "It looks steeper than it is because of the angle we’re sitting at. And yes, it’s safe. The tram has been operating since 1888."

They head to the Sky Terrace first and Sakura is treated to the most amazing view of Hong Kong. The city is ablaze with neon lights and she can’t help but pull out her phone to snap a few pictures herself. She even takes a selfie to send to Tenten and Ino. 

“One of my favourite places in the world.” Sasuke says, leaning against the rail.

A gentle, sentimental smile paints his face as he gazes out at the view of the city. For once, there was a comfortable and relaxed quality to his demeanour. He isn’t in Director Uchiha mode. Here, he was just a man enjoying the view. 

Hong Kong felt like Konoha but without the feeling of being home. Familiar enough to feel comfortable enough, different enough to feel new and distant enough to feel like an escape. Sakura could appreciate how he felt about the place and is happy that he chose to share this with her. For the first time, they felt like friends rather than boss and assistant. 

The city lights illuminate Sasuke’s handsome face and Sakura has the overwhelming urge to reach out and touch him.

They stay for a little while in silence, soaking in the view of the city, Sakura restraining herself from making an inappropriate pass at her boss. Sakura’s stomach grumbles (again) and by this time, Sakura has run out of embarrassment to even care anymore. 

“You know you eat a lot of such a tiny person.” Sasuke teases. “Come on, I know a good place for dinner here.”

 

黑

 

They head down to what appeared to be the floor dedicated to restaurants. Sasuke walks past all the casual dining and towards the restaurant at the very end, signposted by large double doors and a podium attended by a host. 

“Wait! I’m not dressed for a place like that!” she says, grabbing his arm. She pulls away quickly upon realising and instead her hands find her sweater.

He gives her a once over. Sakura is dressed casually in a red sweater, white jeans and simple flats.  

“Don’t worry, they might look formal on the outside but they don’t care about the dress code.” he tries to reassure her before leaning in to whisper, “I’m pretty sure they’d get refused first.”

He nods towards a group up ahead who look like they’ve just robbed the Keezy* store.

_ *This season seemed to be inspired by the homeless - a creative direction that was not received well by the general public. Hypebeasts, however didn’t seem to care. The wanted anything designed by their idol, Yekane East. _

He puts his hand on the small of her back and gently nudges her forward and into the restaurant. 

 

Sakura is picking at her food. Clearly something is on her mind because otherwise she would have been eating freely and happily as he had become accustomed to seeing. 

“Not in the mood for seafood?”

He had taken the liberty of ordering for them - fresh oysters, sashimi and sea urchin. He had just realised that perhaps he hadn’t been considerate of what Sakura wanted to eat. She hadn’t been wrong about her curiosity about food - she had tried everything quite happily but it suddenly bothered him that she never made any complaints at all whether it was food related or work related. She just took everything in stride and she made his working life much easier.  

“I would have thought you’d have wanted to spend the day off with someone else.” Sakura says simply as she dips a piece of salmon belly into her soy sauce.  

_ Is that what you were worried about? _

“Why would you think that?” 

“Don’t you have a girlfriend?”

Sasuke pauses, realising then that perhaps Sakura didn’t actually know of his bachelor status. Had she been reading those silly gossip magazines?

“Who told you I had a girlfriend?” he asks, bemused.  

“I-I just assumed.” she says, flustered “I mean I do make your dinner reservations and sign off on the flowers and we’re here until Saturday night so I thought…”  

Sasuke lets out a short burst of laughter and Sakura is so shocked at hearing it she almost drops her chopsticks, confusion clearly marked on her face.

_ Her pretty face. _

“No. I don’t have a girlfriend.” 

“But the dinner reservations?”

He shrugs. “I eat a lot with Naruto otherwise all he’d know in the world is ramen. Sometimes with his cousin, my brother or with Neji.” 

“The flowers? The jewelry?”

“For my mother.” 

“Oh.” Sakura looks sheepish. 

Had she thought the flowers and jewelry were for another woman? To her credit, it was a reasonable conclusion. If a man buys jewelry, the first conclusion to jump to certainly isn’t that the jewelry is for his mother. 

While the blush was borne out of curiosity and embarrassment, he wonders briefly what she’d look like with her face coloured with jealousy instead. 

 

黑

 

If the trip on the MTR before was awkward, it was nothing compared to this one. The trains were even more packed since it’s a Friday night and they wait for a few trains in hopes that the next one would be less crowded. When they realise that the crowd wasn’t thinning, they squeeze themselves onto the train. Luckily Sakura is up against one of the seat barriers this time.

Sasuke tries to keep a respectable distance from Sakura but the crowd is unrelenting as more and more passengers force themselves onto the train. Eventually he’s pressed up against her as a middle aged woman elbows him in the back rather painfully and he’s praying that she doesn’t sue him for harassment. 

“Oof!” Sakura yelps as the train screeches to a rough stop and she bumps her head on the nearby pole she had been leaning against. He feels her hand reach out to grab his jacket to steady herself.

Instinctively his hand comes up to cradle her head to his chest and they stay that way until they reach their stop a few minutes later. Her arms eventually snake around his waist to hold the back of his jacket as more passengers force themselves into the carriage. 

When they get to their stop, Sasuke can finally breathe again. His heart had been throwing itself against his chest and he hoped that the Sakura couldn’t hear how loud it was thumping (although he highly doubted that). His hands feel clammy and warm and he could still feel the lingering touch of her arms around his waist, her body against his. 

She mentions nothing of it as they make their way back to the hotel but even the dull amber streetlights can’t disguise the deep red blush that blooms on her cheeks. 

_ Perhaps… had she felt the same way?  _

He walks her to her room like he did every other night and for a brief moment he swears she pauses as she opens the door. His heart leaps at the sentiment. 

“Well, goodnight Sasuke. Thank you for showing me around today. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Tomorrow.”

He takes a cold shower that night. 

 

黑

 

He finds her at breakfast the next morning, dressed and ready for work. Her bowl of fruit remains forgotten as she busily types away on her laptop. She has the morning paper at the table and a cup of coffee ready for him. 

“The client cancelled.” he says as he sits down with his plate of bacon and eggs. 

_ Note: Remind Naruto that they should also offer grilled tomato at the breakfast buffet. _

“I didn’t get a phone call or an email from them?” Sakura says, confused.

“They called me directly.” he lies smoothly. 

There was no client to begin with. He had made up a bogus client and made Sakura schedule them in, despite almost all meetings and bookings usually going through her (or being vetted by her first). How else was he supposed to explain the prolonged trip? 

It’s unprofessional, he knows this. It’s uncharacteristically illogical, he knows this. But there’s a greater force unknown to him that makes him do these irrational things and he just can’t help himself. 

He asks her what she else she wants to do while in Hong Kong. Her answer is strange but nonetheless he agrees and decidedly ignores Manager Ritchie’s eyebrow wiggle as they leave the hotel.

  
  


He would have thought they were too old for a place like Disneyland, not that he had ever been, but it looked like most of the patrons of the hugely popular amusement park were indeed, adults. A majority of them couples, he notes almost resentfully. 

He lets her buy him Mickey ears from the first stall they see. He had scowled and mutters how they were for children but doesn’t protest much more as he lowers his head to let her put them on him and even keeps them on the entire day. The woman at the stall offers to help them take a photo. 

They line up for various rides (Sasuke discovers that Sakura likes the fast, thrilling adrenaline-through-your-veins type rides) and eat overpriced hamburger steaks in the shape of Mickey Mouse. 

She laughs freely when they’re on the carousel and is terrible at the bumper cars. She’s utterly transfixed by the night time fireworks as bright colours bloom and pop in the star strewn sky. 

They’re sharing a Minnie Mouse Deluxe Parfait and he asks why she wanted to go to Disneyland.

“I’ve never been to an amusement park before. My parents saved every single cent they made from the convenience store to help pay for school and for other things.”

Sasuke remained silent. Growing up, he didn’t lack for experiences like this. Mikoto adored taking her children out to see and do new things. He knew he was very fortunate and never took those experiences for granted. 

“But everything is fine now. I got a scholarship to university so mum and dad used their savings to go on a holiday. My dad calls it their second honeymoon.” she smiles brightly. “I’m glad I came here as an adult though. Thank you for coming with me.”

He swears his heart stops when Sakura redirects her smile at him. 

In the last two days, he had a taste of what spending time with Sakura outside of work was like. Her excitement and the way her eyes would light up whenever she found something delightful sent gentle waves of electricity throughout his body with every pounding beat of his heart. 

If his attitudes towards food were any indication, he knows that once he has a taste of something good, he’ll pursue it relentlessly and tirelessly until he has it memorised in his marrow. 

 

黑

 

_ “Come on! Let’s write something for the Wishing Corner.” _

_ He’s not about to tell her that usually the Wishing Corner at Victoria Peak is for couples. If the heart shaped stand was any indication of that.  _

_ Sakura buys two cards to hang up anyway and hands him one. He picks up a pen from the counter and twirls it around his fingers, unsure of what to actually write. _

_ “What are you going to wish for?” he asks, looking over at Sakura. Her card is already half filled with her small, meticulous handwriting. It looked more like an essay than a simple wish. _

_ “Not telling you. Otherwise it might not come true.” she says, giving him a cheeky smile.  _

_ His card is still blank by the time Sakura has finished writing hers and has hung hers up in Wishing Corner. She wanders off to take more photos of the view.  _

_ Without thinking, his hand starts to write. He ties his card up to the Wishing Corner and looks at his wish one more time, hoping he doesn’t damn himself for making such an absurd wish.   _

_ ‘Haruno Sakura’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be lacking in proper editing and checking - I was just too eager to get this chapter out in time for Christmas.
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and a happy and safe New Year!


	16. Butterscotch Sauce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the overwhelming love over the last few months. I’m really grateful for your continued support and patience as I try and get these chapters out! I’ve been quite busy with my real life commitments (including moving to another country for work and a mountain of university assignments and exams) so I haven’t had the time to dedicate to Noir.
> 
> For those who have followed me from Tumblr, you may be interested to know that I am now active of Twitter. If you’re interested, follow me @fortitudesakura.

Almost a week had passed since Tenten came home from her camping trip and Sakura from her work trip and they had both met up in Tenten’s apartment to debrief. Sakura had come bearing gifts - two jars of pear and osmanthus jam, an ‘I Love HK’ t-shirt and a beautiful pumpkin carriage keyring.

“Oh hi. You must be here for Tenten. Come in.”

Tenten’s new roommate Karin is a vivid character with a mane of flaming red hair, with a distinct pair of black cat eyed glasses that framed her pretty crimson eyes. She’s wearing a linen apron on top of her form fitting jeans and black turtleneck.

“Hey! Karin, this is my old roommate Sakura. Sakura, this is Karin. Karin has made some of the best things I’ve ever tasted.”

“Thanks.” Karin grins as she picks up her knife to resume cutting up her pear.

Sakura hands over the souvenirs and both Karin and Tenten ooh and ahh over them - especially the jam. Karin muses that she could probably replicate the jam with the copious amount of pears they had in the fridge.

A large box of high quality nashi pears had been delivered to the apartment last week. It was an apology gift of sorts from Karin’s boyfriend. Suigetsu, a high profile water polo player, had been caught in a tabloid scandal of sorts. Supposedly the paparazzi had seen “him” canoodling with some D-list actress*. Karin either wasn’t bothered by the possibility of her boyfriend’s infidelity or didn’t seem to know about it until the luxuriously wrapped box of pears showed up. Karin had happily accepted the pears in any case.

_*The tabloid had questionable sources and without picture evidence, the tabloid was forced to retract the article. A small apology was printed in the next issue next to the crossword puzzle on the last page of the magazine that no one ever seemed to notice._

Tenten tells the girls about what had happened on the camping trip while they lounge on Tenten’s bed. Sakura gasps and squeals happily and Karin demands to know when their first date will be.

They had scheduled their date for Friday during the car ride home. Given the way that Lee had tried to suppress his goofy grin, he probably already knew about the new dynamic and had the sense to ride in Gai’s truck. Which was good, because she couldn’t stop smiling when Neji had reached over to lace his fingers with hers while he drove.

Karin wiggles her eyebrows and Sakura giggles at the suggestion of what a Friday date would mean.

“Either I won’t see you Saturday morning or I’ll be seeing his fine ass in the apartment.”

Tenten pushes a laughing Karin off the bed as Sakura helps her pull out date appropriate clothes. Karin is thrown out of the room when she asks what underwear Tenten is planning on wearing.

 

**黑**

 

On the walk to work that Friday morning, the crisp winter tickles that small part of her thigh that’s exposed. The outfit that Sakura and Karin helped put together did wonders for her figure but did very little in protection from the cold.

They had agreed the pair of over the knee suede boots (which Sakura demanded to borrow afterwards). Karin insisted on the black mini skirt (“Who cares if you can’t do your job in them?”) and Sakura suggested the thick cream coloured sweater (“Practical since it might be cold and not too revealing.”).

“Damn, Tenten!” Asahi exclaims as she walks into the shop. “What’s the occasion?”

“Date night.” Tenten smiles as she prepares her workstation.

“Who’s the lucky bastard?” Asahi asks with a wink.

“If you’re that curious, you’ll see him later when he picks me up.” she says, nudging him with her elbow as she walks past.

The day is busy with back to back fittings as well as new enquiries on top of the current orders. When she isn’t busy cutting fabric, she’s constructing the garments or finishing the hems or measuring up clients. Luckily time flies and even though Asahi is thoroughly tired for the week and is about as charming as a sour grape at this point, Tenten’s spirits are high.

At precisely 4:56 PM, the doorbell chimes.

“I swear to god I’m not measuring up anyone else.” Asahi mutters, throwing down his measuring tape and walking out of the work room.

“Tenten! Your date is here!” she hears Asahi yell a moment later.

 

**黑**

 

Their first date is a simple one - dinner and a movie. Only dinner was at the movies, in his car at the drive in cinema just outside the city. Food trucks litter the park, the smell of their delicious offerings wafting through the area as they browse. Tenten bounces around from truck to truck like an eager puppy, craning her neck past the queue to peek at the menu. They end up sampling from a few different trucks and Neji knows they’ve ordered far too much food. He finds it hard to deny Tenten though because he’s probably equally as curious and excited by all the fusion food and he likes seeing Tenten’s bright smile.

As they wait for their food to be prepared, Tenten asks him for her ticket. He raises an eyebrow, but fishes a crumpled ticket out of his pocket and hands it to her.

She beams and carefully flattens out the ticket the best she can.

“What are you going to do with it?” he asks, as she carefully slips the ticket into her wallet.

“Nothing.” she says, blushing before reaching into her purse to pull out Polaroid camera and positioning herself so that she can take a selfie. “Smile!”

They set up the food on the dashboard of his car and he takes the throw blanket he had prepared earlier from the trunk of his car. As they eat, Tenten watches the movie with keen interest. She laughs loudly at the jokes, her eyes tear up when the main characters break up and makes a “Aww” sound when they reconcile. Neji lets himself enjoy the bad jokes, holds Tenten’s hand when she sniffs and smiles softly when she makes that cute sound at the end of the movie.

When the credits roll, they clean out the remnants of their dinner from the car and the same thought goes racing through their minds.

_Now what?_

Tenten knows what the natural progression _should_ be. Hell, they were so close to it in that tent.

Thankfully, Neji breaks the awkwardness.

“Do you want to come over for some tea?”

 

**黑**

 

Neji’s apartment is clean, simple and neat - fit for a bachelor. Everything is subscribed to a single philosophy - function over form. Shades of grey dominate the colour palette of his home.

As Neji busies himself with making tea, Tenten take a tour of his living room and notices a large painting hanging on an otherwise empty wall.

“You collect art?”

“If you can call buying abstract paintings from Hanabi’s old schoolmates collecting, then yes I collect art.” Neji chuckles, setting down two cups of tea on the coffee table.

Tenten peers curiously at the large acrylic piece, her eyes tracing the paint strokes. Bold strokes of vibrant colour circle around the canvas

“I think it’s charming.” she says just as Neji comes to stand behind her. “I wish I could paint.”

“Well, we could go to a painting with wine class. Hanabi’s old schoolmates work at a place called Cork and Canvas.”

“This date isn’t over yet and you’re already planning the next one.” she laughs as she pulls his arms around her.  

“You know this still doesn’t feel real. Us, being here, right now." she sighs dreamily and leans into him. Neji nestles his face into the crook of her neck and placing a soft kiss there.

How well he understands that feeling. Every breath and touch feels tentative, like she could just dissolve into thin air like nothing had ever happened. Tightening his hold around her middle, he lips move softly against her skin.

"I know." He mumbles.

Tenten shifts her head with a sweet hum, inviting him to kiss her neck, and invitation to which he responds to with earnest. She turns to face him and throws her arms over her shoulders as she kisses him softly, sweetly.

They kiss their way to the couch and she finds herself on his lap - not entirely sure if he had pulled her there or if she had just climbed onto him. She feels the unmistakable hardness in his pants. She rolls her hips to feel more of him and he groans at the friction.

“If you don’t tell me to stop now, I don’t know if I can.” he whispers against her cheek.

Tenten gives him a coquettish smile. “Your bed. Now.”

 

**黑**

 

His hands move down from her waist to find her buttocks as he lifts her. He carries her to his bedroom and sets her down on the bed, the barrage of kisses constant and never ending.

He climbs on top of her and Tenten can feel the heat pooling in her stomach and heading straight between her legs. Suddenly they’re both wearing far too much.

His hands sneak under her sweater and his fingers glance across her stomach almost politely. Tenten seizes the hem and peels off the sweater, revealing her plain black bra. The change in expression in Neji’s eyes puts fire in her belly.

His head dives down to press kisses on her exposed neck, his hands wander her sides as she tugs on his shirt, an unspoken request for him to reciprocate. Placing a gentle nip on the top of her breast, he rears to unbutton his shirt. He fumbles in his haste and curses.

“Damn shirt.”

When the shirt falls away, Tenten can’t help but rake her eyes over his body, lined with firm muscle. She sits up to kiss his chest but Neji isn’t having any of that. Cupping her chin to pull her into another kiss instead, he pushes her down again with his body. The skin to skin contact sends electric jolts down his spine. Once again, he trails kisses down her jaw, her neck, her collarbone. Tenten wriggles as he goes further down and suddenly her bra falls away as she flings it somewhere irrelevant to his interests. He sits up.

His imagination really did her no justice.

Tenten blushes under his gaze and looks away. His hand reaches out to thumb the area under her breast.

“You’re beautiful.” he says earnestly as he dips his head again to kiss her collarbones.

Gently caressing her breasts with both his hands and mouth earns him a whispery, breathy moan from Tenten. Tenten’s back arches into his mouth as he sucks and licks and gently grazes with his teeth. He can feel the strain against his pants but it would do them no good to rush this.

He places soft, sweet kisses from her breasts, down her flat belly and stopping at her hip. He finds the zip on her skirt and gently tugs it off her, taking care to run his hands along the length of her legs as she raises her legs. He kisses her stomach again, right at the hem of her panties.

“Neji.” he hears Tenten murmur from above him. Her fingers weave into his hair to massage his scalp.

Kissing the top of her thigh slowly, he looks up at her. “Hmmm?”

“I..” she pauses, face flushed. Her eyes are filled with the warmth of unspoken words of affection.

“I know. Me too.” he smiles into her thigh. For such a confident, outspoken woman, it surprises Neji how shy Tenten is being now.

Before long, her panties are nudged down her legs and over his shoulder. His fingers find her entrance and she’s already wet. He strokes her folds several times before pushing his fingers into her. Tenten gives a soft hum of satisfaction which pleases him.

His mouth closes on her clit and Tenten’s legs come up around his head involuntarily. He’s forced to adjust so that he can hold down her hips as he sucks on her clit. His fingers are still inside her and she reacts particularly well when he strokes the front walls of her pussy.

Before long, Tenten is panting and one hand is in his hair with the other clamped on a pillow.

“Oh! Neji, please I’m so close! K-keep going!” she whispers, barely audible.

His arm is threatening to cramp up but Tenten’s breathy pleas keep him going. His arm reaches out to fondle her breast. He relishes in the way her strong thighs quiver around his ears, how wet she is for him and the way she’s holding back her moans. A sudden sharp outcry is muffled by the pillow she’s managed to bury her face in and he can feel just how strong her climax was by the sudden flow of her arousal on his hand.

When her thighs finally relax, he’s able to sit up before leaning over her to kiss her. She tastes her own arousal on his tongue and her hands find the hem of his trousers, eager to get them off.

In no time, his pants are off and he’s palming his erection, heavy with arousal, precum shining on the tip. He fishes a condom out from his bedside table. Tenten watches him roll the condom over his length. She manages to sit up to wrap her fingers around him and her eyes widen as she realises just how well endowed Neji is.

“Fuck.” he whispers as she starts to stroke him. Tenten smiles - hearing Neji swear is about as rare as a dog walking on its hind legs.

Tenten is still slick when he positions himself at her entrance. He pushes the thick head of his cock forward and she winces, head half buried in a pillow.

“Are you okay?” he asks.

“Yeah, it’s just been a while and you’re… a lot bigger.” she says softly, “Just go slowly.”

He leans down once more to distract her with open mouthed kisses as he slowly and steadily sheaths himself in her. He manages to bottom out when Tenten breaks the kiss.

“Oh!” she moans softly.

Slowly he grinds into her and relishes how warm and wet she is around him. He hooks her legs over his shoulder. The change in angle makes Tenten writhe at just how much more of him she can feel.

“Mmmph!” Tenten half squeals, her face buried into a pillow with her hand covering her mouth. Strands of hair fall loose from her buns and they’re plastered to her sweat damp skin.

“I want to see your face. I need to hear you.” he coaxes as he continues to thrust into her, moving her hands away from her flushed face. “Please.”

Cupping her face, he turns her face towards him. Her eyes are glazed over with intense pleasure, she tightens around him. He makes love to her slowly, firmly, to make her feel him, all of him and his affection and love for her.

Tenten throws her arms around his neck to pull him closer, he feels her breath on his ear.

“I-I’m going to come!” she whispers just barely in between contained whimpers.

Suddenly Neji feels Tenten’s body quiver beneath him. Her body convulses almost violently and he sees her orgasm rip through her body. He is barely able to keep thrusting through her climax as her body bucks against him, instead he gives her a single thrust, as deep as he can manage and stills. Tenten’s disjointed panting slows as she comes down from her high, still writhing beneath him.

“Neji…” she pants, her legs falling to rest beside his hips.

He lavishes kisses on her face and whispers all the beautiful things he was thinking when he was watching her in that state of bliss. Tenten is thoroughly spent and she can barely keep her eyes open. He places one last kiss into her hair.

“Go to sleep.” he says gently as he rolls off of her so that he can take off the condom and throw it into the bin.

Once he climbs back into bed Tenten scoots over to snuggle, her body pressed up against him.  

“What about you?” she asks, voice heavy with exhaustion. She reaches out for him, but he takes her hand firmly in his.

“There’s time for that later, I promise. Sleep.” he says with finality, kissing her forehead. Before long, they fall asleep in each other’s arms, completely content, the tea on the coffee table remaining forgotten till the next morning.

 

**黑**

 

Birthday sex was indeed the best. Who could really deny the combination of strawberries, whipped cream and butterscotch sauce? Then when you put it on a model like Ino… well, best birthday ever.

He hadn’t expected Ino to fly back in time for his birthday, but she had yet to miss a single special occasion. She had brought back more presents with her than usual - more paints, paint brushes, makeup brushes, a new lens for his camera, a jumper (“So we can match!”), a wallet and backpack. Sai knows that buying gifts is Ino’s way of showing her love and was the reason she had to pay extra luggage fees every time she came back. He didn’t care if she came back bearing gifts - as long as she did come back to him he was happy.

When Ino finally rolls out of bed to take a shower, Sai follows her with no intention of letting her shower on her own. Ino’s voice bounce off the bathroom tiles as she praises him and calls out to god over and over again (despite not being religious herself).

“Hey Sai?” Ino asks as they lie tangled in the rich cotton sheets of her bed, her head resting on his chest and her leg draped on top of him. He strokes her hair and runs his fingers through her silky blonde mane. She likes it when he does this, even though at times Sai does think it’s something that one does with pets rather than humans.

“Yes, Beautiful?”

“You know it’s not midnight yet. It’s still your birthday. Is there anything else you want for your birthday?” Ino asks in honeyed tones.

Sai thinks for a moment. Her long fingers stroke over his stomach and for the briefest flash, he wonders what it would be like if her hand were adorned with another piece of jewelry. Where does one buy a ring? What kind of ring? Gold? What was the difference between white gold and platinum? Should it have a diamond? Most proposal rings contain diamonds.

But before they could get to that...

“I want to be exclusive.” he states plainly.

“Ha. Ha. Very funny. I’m serious, is there anything else you want for your birthday?” she asks, turning so prop herself up on her elbows beside him. Her wide smile has now disappeared and she looks at him in earnest.

“I’m also being serious, Ino.” Sai says, his expression smooth yet serious. “I love you. I want to be with you. I want all of you. I don’t want to share anymore.”

Ino is rendered speechless. She isn’t sure why she’s hesitant. Sai certainly was the only one of her boyfriends she actually cared about, the only one she went out of her way to please, the only she could imagine any speck of a future with. And yet…

“I-I...” Ino splutters. “This is kind of sudden.”

Sai frowns. “You can’t let them go, can you?”

When Ino says nothing for a second too long, Sai sighs and runs his hands through his hair, throwing the sheets aside and getting dressed without another word. It’s when he picks up his shirt off the floor and starts buttoning it up that Ino begins to really panic.

“Sai? Say something.” Ino says nervously, grasping her sheets to her chest. “Please.”

“For me, it’s only ever been you.” he says as he shrugs on his jacket. He looks back over his shoulder at her and it’s the saddest expression she’s ever seen on his face.

Ino feels the sharp but sure pain of heartbreak in her chest as he shuts the apartment door behind him.

 


	17. Gin and Tonic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters?!
> 
> I recently received some feedback when I was seeking advice on writing a new fiction piece. It feels like I’ve baited a lot of people into this story with the promise of SasuSaku but the recent chapters have heavily involved NejiTen. I’ll concede to that. I wanted to tell a well rounded story with the characters I enjoy however I can appreciate if not everyone enjoys the pairings that I do.
> 
> I probably should state this here if you haven’t already cottoned on: This story is focused on multiple pairings and multiple storylines. I don’t have any intentions of labelling chapters or sections for certain pairings and I don’t have any intentions from deviating from the storyline I’ve plotted well in advance. It’s a narrative style I’m exploring after reading the Crazy Rich Asians trilogy. 
> 
> In saying this, I do appreciate feedback all the same.

A shiny new tablet sits on his desk when Sasuke walks into his office that morning. 

_ “Really, for someone who works in the technology sector you can be so old fashioned.” Sakura teased as she helped him look for a particular report. _

_ After their trip to Hong Kong, they had established some resemblance to a friendship. It was hard not to. More and more lunches and dinners were spent with each other even though lunches consisted of steak sandwiches and chicken fillet rolls at Pickle Lane and dinners were a Russian roulette of food delivery meals. He felt at ease in her unassuming presence and there were a few times he almost forgot that they were first and foremost boss and employee. Almost.  _

_ Piles of reports and forms and various bits of paper littered his desk - some of which had found a home on the floor. While he maintained what resembled a tidy home (Naruto was far worse), the same couldn’t be said of his office.  _

_ “Fuck!”  _

_ While grabbing reports and flicking through them, he had sliced his finger open in his haste. He sucked the blood off his finger as Sakura quickly ducked out to grab a bandage from her desk drawer.  _

_ “Sorry, I don’t have any other ones.” she said apologetically, grabbing his hand to fix the bandage on his finger.  _

_ She had left him in the office, staring at the offending Mickey Mouse bandage. He swore there was a strange, cheeky glimmer in her eyes as she left, a smile behind those pursed lips.  _

_ He didn’t find the report until a few hours later. _

“Oh, hi!” Sakura chirps as she sets his morning coffee on his desk. “I expensed that to your credit card. I thought it might be better for you to have everything in one place. I’ve re-labelled the files by department, date and the report name. You’ll find them on the shared drive.”

He blinks at her. 

“If you don’t like digital that’s fine!” she says hastily, “I didn’t throw out the paper reports. They’re over there in case you wanted to stay with paper copies.” 

She points to the file boxes crammed neatly with papers and folders.

“It’s better this way.” he says before offering up a word of thanks. Sakura beams at him, happy to receive praise for her work.

Sakura was a predictable employee. Praise worked extremely well with her, unlike someone like Keiko (who didn’t really respond to anything). She did consistent work and there were visible improvements to the quality of her reports and documents as time went by. In fact, their business trip away to Hong Kong had seemed to really boost her confidence and she had taken to initiating more things around the office.

Whenever he had in-house meetings, Sakura would prepare snacks and beverages, even going so far as to keep note of what beverages each person preferred. She helped Takuya organise the details for the upcoming staff Christmas party. She had every part of his life sorted and all he had to do was sign off on it. He doesn’t even look at what he was signing for - he trusts her that much. 

He loathe to admit it, but he didn’t want her to leave. But it is what’s best for her. She’s young, full of untapped potential and it would be a complete waste to keep her by his side. At first, he could feel the protests of his more irrational, impulsive side and ignore them. However as time passed, those protests were becoming more demanding, blind to the consequences and he could feel it dominating his feelings and thoughts. 

 

**黑**

 

“What are you going to wear to the Christmas party?” Ami asks over lunch. 

When she wasn’t eating with Sasuke, she usually ate in the staff cafeteria with Ami, Hiromi, Yukina from Marketing and sometimes Akane. She enjoyed the company of the girls and Hiromi was palatable, even though they never spoke directly to one another. 

“I’m thinking of hitting up Main Street to find something. Will you guys come with me?” Hiromi asks, picking at her falafel. 

“Sounds great! I wanted to buy a new dress anyway.” Yukina says, a dusting of pink settling on her cheeks.

“Oooooh.” Ami sing songs, nudging Yukina. “How is it going with Masato-san?”

The topic of conversation for the last few weeks has been the budding romance between Yukina and Masato from Accounting. Yukina had recounted in vivid detail their yakitori dinner, lamented when she had found out he had also had yakitori dinners with other girls from other departments, then was thoroughly confused when he asked her to go to the Winter Night Market with him.

“I’m not sure.” Yukina confesses, “He keeps giving me mixed signals. I really like him but if he’s going to be wishy-washy then I don’t want to get involved with him.” 

Hearing Yukina talk about the troubles of her love life makes Sakura think about her own. While to others it may seem lacking, she was far from unhappy. She knew that at times, she probably used the time spent with Sasuke as a surrogate for a real relationship. So much so that at times, she had forgotten entirely that they also had a professional relationship to maintain. But what was the harm in having a crush on your boss? 

“I think you deserve better than that, Yukina. We’ll go buy new dresses and just spend the Christmas party having fun.” Hiromi says. “Plus who knows which cute guys you’ll meet?”

“Let’s meet at the lobby after work today. Sakura, you’re coming too right?” Ami asks.

 

**黑**

 

Shopping with her colleagues turned out to be a lot more fun than she had initially thought. Ami it turned out had a very bohemian taste - something that she would never have guessed from her repertoire of corporate wear. She had picked out a black maxi dress made of layers of floating tulle-like fabric with golden stars and moons embroidered on it. Ami swished around in it happily as they scour the racks for their own dresses.  

Hiromi had a good eye for what was flattering for all the girls. She helped the poor fretting Yukina find dresses that suited her body shape and left her to decide between a few select pieces. Hiromi emerged from the change rooms herself in an emerald green, figure hugging dress making the girls sigh at Hiromi’s envious full hourglass figure and legs that just seemed to go on for days. 

“Sakura, what do you think? Black or white?” Yukina asks, holding up two dresses. Both were constructed with layers of stiff, thick lace with a high collar and pretty sleeves.

Sakura scratches her chin in contemplation. “White. I think you look really nice in light colours.’ 

“Sakura! I think Hiromi just found your dress!” Ami calls as Yukina dashes to the changing rooms to try out the white dress.

Ami hands her a slinky, shimmery golden dress and pushes her into the change room, deaf to any of Sakura’s protests.

 

**黑**

 

Sasuke forces a smile as he makes stiff conversation with the executives from partner companies. They talk about their golfing trips to Lafontaine* and their holiday cabins and yachts.

* _ The executives were actually talking about Golf de Morfontaine - one of the most exclusive clubs in continental Europe. However seeing as Sasuke finds golf about as interesting as watching paint dry, he never bothered to learn the correct name.  _

When he had arrived and managed to get a drink, Takuya had corralled him to the stage so that he could make a speech to thank the staff for their work and contributions. As soon as he stepped off the stage, the executives (or his dad’s golfing buddies) had cornered him into this dry conversation.

“So Sasuke, are you thinking about settling down yet?”

Sasuke almost chokes on his drink. “Uh, not yet.”

“Well, I know of some eligible girls I can set you up with. How does that sound?”

“I’m focusing on the company for now.”

The roar in laughter although Sasuke doesn’t really see what’s so funny about wanting to run Uchiha Enterprises. And while it wasn’t exactly a lie, it wasn’t the complete truth either. Yes, he was focusing on the company, trying to develop and grow it. And yes, his attention was now divided between that and his ever growing feelings for his executive assistant. 

He hasn’t seen Sakura all night and it had made him feel uneasy. He orders another glass of whiskey from the crowded bar before setting out to look for her.

He does a loop around the large ballroom venue and spies a head of pink hair at a standing table close by the bar. He makes to approach her but the realisation that someone is already talking to her stops him. 

She spots him over the shoulder of the guy attempting to chat her up and her eyes instantly light up. She laughs politely at whatever shitty joke she’s being told. He knows what a genuine laugh looks like from her. 

The guy finally leaves and he takes the opportunity to approach her. Sasuke finally sees the dress she’s wearing and he swallows dryly. Her shoulders and collarbones are well exposed by the thin straps holding the dress up and her hair is pushed behind her ear and clipped with an oversized pearl hair clip. She looks like a shiny golden mermaid, sent to torture him with her disarming beauty. 

“He’s an idiot for leaving you alone.” he says.

Sakura swirls the straw in her drink as she giggles, her cheeks slightly red from the alcohol. “I sent him away to get me a drink. This thing is foul but it’s the best I’ve got.”

Sasuke chuckles, taking the drink from her and taking a sip. He pulls a face at the taste of the cheap gin.

“This is shit. And you sent him to get more?”

“Well he wouldn’t leave otherwise, now would he?” Sakura says, and if he doesn’t mistake it, there’s a slight tone of coyness in her voice. “He was starting to get on my nerves.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the poor sod holding two drinks in his hand looking thoroughly confused. He sidles away awkwardly into the crowd. He was a good looking guy and it fills Sasuke with a sense of relief that she had found him irritating. 

“If you want a proper drink, I can make you one.” he offers boldly, draining the rest of the whiskey from his own glass.  

Sakura thinks over his offer for a while. He feels the back of his neck heat up and an uncomfortable fluttering feeling settles in his stomach. 

“Okay.”  
  


**黑**

 

The walk back to his apartment in almost near silence. They had taken care to leave the Christmas party quickly and discreetly even though they weren’t doing anything they weren’t supposed to. Or were they?

Sakura didn’t bring a coat - having not anticipated walking through crisp November air. Her dress provided next to no protection from the cold - her arms and legs were left bare and at the mercy of the young wintery breeze. 

He had shrugged off his jacket without much further thought and draped it around her shoulders.

“Won’t you be cold?” she had asked. 

“Better me than you.” he replied. And that was that. 

It must have looked odd, two people dressed the way they were, walking down the street politely. Like an awkward date gone wrong. He could feel an unexplainable tension in the air between them and he was certain she could feel the same. 

He had been agonising himself with his thoughts that he almost walked past the entrance to the apartment complex. 

“It’ll be warmer inside.” he says, as the elevator arrives to take them up to his apartment.

He notices just how tiny Sakura really is when she follows him inside and starts taking off her heels. His jacket overwhelms her tiny frame. 

She looks up at him expectantly, waiting for him to invite her further inside his home. He approaches her instead and her eyes don’t stray from his. 

The smell of dark berries enveloped in warm vanilla urge him to lean in closer. 

“You’re short.”

She can feel his deep, heavy breaths and the burning in his eyes. 

He reaches out to touch a stray lock of strawberry pink hair and tucks it behind her ear but instead of pulling his hand away, he rests it against her neck, his thumb rubbing at her jaw. Her cheeks and nose are flushed pink. His other hand sneaking underneath the jacket to rest against her hip tentatively.

And before she can reasonably stop herself, she tiptoes and her lips brush up against his. 

He responds immediately.

She tastes the smoky remnants of whiskey on his tongue as he kisses her deeply, feels his hand against her neck pull her closer. His other hand that rests on her hip, turns into a tight grip as he pushes her up against the wall. Her hands find his waist and she can feel the taut muscles of his torso beneath his shirt. His jacket falls off her and onto the floor but neither of them take notice. 

“You want this.” he states as they break apart just enough. 

It isn’t permission. It’s affirmation.

She looks straight into his eyes and her chest his heaving against his as she catches her breath. For a moment she deliberates but something changes in her eyes and he knows she’s decided. 

“So do you.” she says before her lips come crashing onto his again.

_ Fuck the consequences _ .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know.
> 
> (Noir 18 is on the way)


	18. Omelettes and Grilled Tomato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters, bam bam bam. Guess who else is doing the bam bam bam?

 

Hands are everywhere as they kiss their way into his bedroom. She manages to untuck his shirt and undo half the buttons while his hands find their way up her dress. When they cross the threshold of his bedroom, his shirt is off and thrown aside and Sakura’s eyes trace the black ink of his tattoo against his pale skin.

Her heart is pounding in her chest and heat pools in her stomach. A snake hidden among foliage sneaks along his lower bicep, a hawk with wings spread intertwined with a dragon. The dragon dominates his shoulder and the head of the dragon rests against the top of his pectoral. He wears the tattoo beautifully.

He sits down on the edge of the bed and tugs on Sakura's hand gently. She takes the hint and climbs onto sit in his lap, her golden dress hiking up to her hips, allowing his hands to slip under to grab her buttocks with a firm squeeze that makes her squirm and mewl with delight.  

There's something dangerously sexy about Sasuke. The tattoo, his earring, the fact that he was her boss of all people should have made her file him in the category of “Taboo, do not touch!” but it is precisely this that draws her in like a moth to a flame.

He lets her trace his tattoo with her slim fingers and watches as she places a kiss on his shoulder. He feels her soft hands stroke his shoulders and slowly make their way up his neck. She kisses him and her hand pulls firmly at the inky locks of his hair at the base of his skull. He’s hungry for her kiss and strains against his pants and pulls Sakura's hips down so that he can grind against her, his heat against hers.

Her hands travel across the hard planes of his body and down, down, down till they reach his belt. But before she can start undoing his belt and any semblance of his self control, he lifts up her dress to remove it from her.

She wears a strapless bra made of soft pink satin with matching panties. He takes a brief moment to appreciate her choice of underwear before pulling down the bra impatiently. He fumbles with the clasp on the back like a desperate, bumbling idiot before Sakura out of either the same desperation or mercy, undoes it for him.  

She lets out a soft moan, his name on her lips as his mouth closes on her breast and he feels her grind against him with mindless desperation. As he works her nipples into pebbled peaks, he sneaks his hand down the front of her pretty panties to find her completely soaked and his mouth goes dry.

He runs his fingers against her folds, slicking his fingers so that he can slip two of them into her. He tries not to think about how tight she is around his fingers as he starts to move them against her front walls.

Sakura's hands clamp on his shoulders as she arches her back wildly, pushing her breasts harder into his face. He cups her so that her clit can rub up against his palm as she rocks against his hand. He hears her sweet breathy moans and watches her face, consumed with pleasure.

He relishes the change in her moans when he slips in a third finger and when he spreads his fingers to stretch her. The heat in the pit of his stomach boils with anticipation as Sakura's arousal drips down his hand.

"Now." Sakura says thickly. She climbs off of him to give him enough space to undo his belt as she slips out of her panties.

Sakura's jade green eyes watch him intently as he takes off his pants and waits with bated breath as he pushes down his briefs. She lets a soft sigh out and reaches out to touch him.

"Fuck." he hisses as soon as her hands make contact.

She strokes him carefully, her soft hands pumping up and down his cock. She can barely get her fingers all the way around and she shivers in anticipation of how he’ll feel inside her.

"Harder." he rasps out, covering her hand with his own and guiding her, showing her how he likes it. She catches on quickly and when she puts her mouth over his dick he almost loses his mind with need. The sloppy sounds of her mouth on him ring in his ears. His hand catches and fists her hair and his hips buck involuntarily as her tongue twists around the head of his cock.

He feels the back of her throat and she rears up, coughing.

"Are you okay?" he asks concerned. He hadn’t meant to thrust so hard.

She nods fervently, wiping her mouth.

"Lie down." she tells him giving him a little smile.

“Hold on.” he says, getting up to fetch a condom.

As soon as he rolls the condom over his length, Sakura pushes him down so that she can straddle him.

Sasuke would never have guessed Sakura to be so assertive when it came to intimate matters but he wasn't complaining, not one bit. However she wanted it to happen, he'd allow it. He'd allow it all when it comes to Sakura.

He steadies himself so that Sakura can lower herself onto him. The thick head of his cock breaches her entrance and she lets out a satisfied gasp.

“All the way down.” he encourages as he watches Sakura sinks lower and lower, his hand clutching her thighs. She lets out a half whimper, half moan as she sheathes him fully in her.

And fuck is she tight. And her face… that face will be his ruin.

He feels every quiver of her thighs against his hips, every squeeze of her wet hot walls around him and he resists every urge to come so soon. He can’t. Not before she has her fill. Sakura starts to grind her hips against him and by some miracle he doesn’t lose what shred of self control he still has left.

He lets her ride him the way she likes and he likes it too. Her breasts bounce as she does and her face is coloured with pleasure. Her eyes half lidded, her mouth agape and the most delicious sounds escaping from her kiss swollen lips. He likes the sight of his cock disappearing into her and he can feel how good she’s feeling as her arousal drips down his balls. Their hands are interlaced and Sakura is clenching his hands so hard that he knows she must be getting close.

“Oh! Oh! I think… I’m about to…!” she moans and her thighs start to tense around him. Her bouncing begins to slow down and she lets out a whine.

“No…!” she sobs in frustration as her impending orgasm just escapes her.

Pulling her down against his chest, his arm comes around her waist to hold her down steady and he starts bucking savagely into her. His grunts, her moans and the sounds of skin on skin punctuate the air.

“Ah! Ah!” she moans into his ear. “Sasuke!”

“Fuck, come Sakura. Just come on me.”

As if on command, her pussy tightens around him and she screams his name above him in the throes of her orgasm. He keeps thrusting his hips upwards to prolong her orgasm, until she’s reduced to a few pleasured whimpers and relaxes into his arms. She buries her face into his shoulder as he strokes her back.

“Good?” he smirks against her ear before kissing it.

“Mmhmm.” she nods fervently into his shoulder. He continues to run his fingers down her back and notes the different areas that make her shiver and whimper so sweetly that he needs her so desperately _right now._

“Lie on your stomach.” he says as he kisses her. “My turn.”

He rolls her over so that she can do as she’s told. She flops flat onto her stomach and he watches the muscles in her back shift and move as she stretches out lazily. He lets out an involuntary growl and Sakura feels her stomach drop with the anticipation of what’s to come.

Grabbing a pillow, he lifts her hips to place it underneath her. She hums softly as his large hands caress the soft skin of her back, hips and stopping at her buttocks to give them a firm squeeze which makes her hips wiggle.

He straddles her thighs and positions himself at her entrance. One swift thrust and his eyes roll back - it’s that good with her. Sakura gasps loudly, the change in angle making her feel so much more of him. The smallest of movements in this position pull mewls and moans from Sakura and she’s never felt so full.

And then he begins to thrust and Sakura’s mind goes blank.

He can’t help but let out satisfied groans as he watches himself fuck her, her ass bouncing against his hips, feels her pussy clamp around his cock, hears her punctuated moans with every thrust.

She feels his weight against her as he leans forward. His arms cage her in and his hands come around to cup her face so he can kiss her. She moans against his mouth with every thrust and he’s unforgiving and relentless and it’s all so overwhelming and …

“Oh god, oh god, oh god! You’re making me come! Fuck me!”

Sasuke, who never could have imagined in his wildest, sauciest dreams that Sakura would have such a filthy mouth, feels his balls tighten and the tingle at the base of his spine. He pounds her hard into his mattress and he lets his baser instincts take over. 

Sakura’s hands are clutching his sheets, her knuckles white. Her pussy clamps down hard and she cries out, calling his name. Hearing her call his name in the throes of pleasure pushes him over the edge and with a snap of his hips forward, balls tightening, he comes with an animalistic growl.

Sakura lets out breathy, whimpering pants as he comes down from his high, grinding lazily into her still deep enough to wring out a few happy moans from her. He kisses her ears and cheeks before rolling off her, satiated and exhausted.

He finds enough energy to dispose of the condom and crawls back into bed with Sakura who is still lying on her stomach. As soon as the bed shifts Sakura rolls to her side, her skin still sweat damp.

“We need to talk.” she mumbles.

_Of course, straight to business..._

His heart thumps with a sense of dread but she lets him pull her into his arms. He feels her arms around his middle and the nuzzle of her nose against his chest. Her legs tangle into his and he feels his heart lift instead.

“Tomorrow.” he mutters, kissing her forehead.

 

**黑**

 

The sun’s rays filtering through his curtains wake him up. She finds herself in his bed alone.

Her ears perk up at the sound of a pan sizzling. She puts on the shirt he had on from last night and decides to be impolite and borrows a pair of clean briefs from his drawers. She pads into the kitchen to find Sasuke cooking, wearing only a pair of low riding sweatpants.

“Morning.” she says softly, her cheeks turning red as she tries to make herself look semi presentable. “I borrowed your clothes, I hope you don’t mind.”

“It’s fine. Hungry?” Sasuke says, plating two plates scrambled eggs and grilled tomato and sitting at the island counter.

She climbs onto the stool on the island counter and faces him. She’s hyper aware that he’s still shirtless and watching her, dressed in nothing but his underwear and shirt.

“So you said we needed to talk.”

“What happened was-”

“Don’t say that it was a mistake.” he cuts her off abruptly. “I don’t regret it.”

Well, that had derailed the carefully crafted speech she had been mentally preparing as she pulled on his clothes. It was a speech that would have easily dismissed last night as just a mere flirtation out of control. Sasuke’s blunt response had caught her off guard. What does that mean? For them? For her?

“Do you regret it?” he asks quietly, not looking at her instead finding the texture of the scrambled eggs very fascinating.

“No.” she replies honestly.

“Good.” he says.

There’s a magnetism between them that can’t be denied. Their evolving friendship was merely a precursor to what felt inevitable. It had been explosive, instinctual and just felt right. The only thing that was really holding them back was the circumstances under which they had met. 

“What about Monday? What about work?”

“I wouldn’t insult you like that.” he says quietly. “This is separate to work, alright? If you want to forget this ever happened, we can.”

Sakura nods slowly and he knows she’s still wary and at worst, doesn’t trust his word. At least not yet. He gently cups her face and kisses her softly, slowly.

"I don't want to though." he whispers against her lips as they pull apart ever so slightly.

“At least put a shirt on.” she whispers back, looking away shyly.

“No point. It'll just come off again.”

 

**黑**

 

After breakfast, they find themselves tangled together again. Their bodies bathe in the morning sun, rocking together slowly. He stares so intently into her eyes that she has to look away. He kisses her everywhere he can and when she inspects herself in the afterglow, she discovers no less than four marks across her chest and stomach. When she turns to scold him, she finds him smirking and rather proud of himself. She can't bring herself to show more than a playful pout to which he responds to by kissing her and climbing on top of her again.

She had never been with a man with as much stamina as Sasuke and no man had ever made her feel the things he did. He could be gentle, rough, dominant, submissive but most of all intense. Most of the day is spent like this - ordering food, finding places around his apartment to have sex on, napping. He isn’t satisfied until he leaves her in a incoherent mess before he finishes. Sasuke relishes the way Sakura’s screams echoed through the apartment, how desperately she clutches at him when she comes and how beautiful she looks in the afterglow.

He likes it best when they’re not fucking though, he decides. She lets him rest his head on her stomach and her fingers massage his scalp as they talk. He thinks about how easy this has come for them. He thought he’d feel more reluctance on her side but it seems as though they had both been feeling the same thing for quite some time now.

He’s reluctant to let her go when she tells him she has to return home.

“I need to change.” she complains. “I also have friends coming over tomorrow.”

Her golden dress and underwear put in a spare paper shopping bag he had lying about and Sakura borrows an oversized hoodie long enough to pass as a dress and puts on her heels. A hell of a sexy walk of shame outfit if he ever saw one.

He holds her hand as he drives her the short distance to her apartment and kisses her goodbye before she gets out of the car. 

“I’ll see you on Monday.” he says and Sakura flashes him a beaming smile.

He watches as walks into the apartment complex and doesn’t drive off until he sees her get in the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> My first multi chapter story! I hope to explore not only my favourite pairing but a few others as well as friendships between the characters. It has been a long time in the making, having first conceived the loose idea a few months ago.


End file.
